Spare the Rod, and Spoil the Child!
by scarletrosee
Summary: Chanyeol memulai tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts pada jalan yang salah. Baekhyun adalah Prefek elit yang selalu membuat masalah. Sementara itu, Luhan putus asa tentang Quidditch dan kehidupan. Ya memang, Hogwarts tidak dalam keadaan biasa dan itu membuat siswa penasaran. ChanBaek, KaiSoo, XiuHan, FanXing, SuChen, HunTao / Hogwarts AU! / CHAPTER 6 IS UP AFTER 2 MONTHS T T
1. Foreword

[TRANSFIC].

 **SPARE THE ROD, AND SPOIL THE CHILD!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **scarletrosee** _present_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author : fliuor

Translator: scarletrosee

Length : Multi-chapter series

Genre: Romance, Fluff, Adventure, Mystery

Rate: PG-13

Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Luhan, Minseok, Joonmyun, Yifan, Yixing, Sehun, Tao

.

.

.

.

A/N: AAAAAAA nggak tau kenapa fanfic ini tiba-tiba dihapus sama pihak ffn hikz hikz /? terpaksa saya repost. Halloo~ ini adalah fanfic terjemahan saya yang pertama /.\ saya tahu ini sangat tidak sempurna karena saya juga tidak begitu mahir dalam hal menerjemahkan bahasa hahahaha, jadi tolong maklumi jika ada kesalahan bahasa yang saya terjemahkan :(( saya sangat berharap kalau kalian mau membenarkan tata bahasa saya disini wkwkwk. Sejujurnya saya sangat menyukai segala fanfic dengan Hogwarts AU! Apalagi EXO hehehehe XD Oh iya, kalian bisa membaca cerita asli dari kak Fliuor disini wewewe(titik)asianfanfic(titik)com/story/view/684033/spare-the-rod-and-spoil-the-child-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuhan-ot12-fanxing-suchen-hogwartsau

.

.

.

.

.

The casts belong to God, parents and their agency ( _except Chanyeollie is mine nghahahaw_ ) the plot and story belong to Fliuor! Don't be silnet reader please

.

.

.

.

.

 **THIS IS YAOI ! I TOLD YOU BEFORE ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memulai tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts pada jalan yang salah. Baekhyun adalah prefek elit yang selalu membuat masalah. Yifan memiliki satu masalah besar di Hufflepuff dan Kyungsoo merasa sangat bosan. Sementara itu, Luhan putus asa tentang Quidditch dan kehidupan. Ya memang, Hogwarts tidak dalam keadaan biasa dan itu membuat siswa penasaran.

* * *

 **[GRYFFINDOR]**

 **Park Chanyeol**

-Half-blood. Kedua orang tuanya adalah penyihir, tapi beberapa cabang keluarganya diturunkan dari ayahnya yang seorang Muggle, jadi dia akrab dengan dunia Muggle

-Tongkat Sihir: Kayu holly dengan inti hati naga

-Peliharaan: Bartoc, burung hantu besar dengan tampilan yang kusut, dan juga Snapchat

\- Beater tim Quidditch Gryffindor

-Kelas Favorit: Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam

-Dia sangat tertarik dengan musik Muggle, karena itu ia mengambil kursus ekstra kurikuler. Permainan gitarnya yang memukau digunakan untuk mengingat lagu yang ia tulis. Karena ia sering lupa sebelum menuliskannya

-Dia ingin memulai karir di dunia musik suatu hari nanti, atau alternatif lain, bekerja di Kementerian seperti ibunya. Orang tuanya bercerai dan meninggalkannya dalam suasana hati yang murung sesekali (terutama ketika liburan mendekat).

.

 **Kim Jongdae:**

 **-** Kelahiran Muggle. Kedua orang tuanya adalah Muggle, meskipun mereka sangat terbuka dan senang untuk belajar tentang budaya penyihir. Kakaknya adalah seorang penyihir juga, yang bekerja di Departemen Pembalikan Sihir tak Sengaja di Kementerian.

-Tongkat Sihir: Kayu cypress dengan inti rambut unicorn

-Peliharaan: Sebuah kadal bernama Robespierre

-Keeper tim Quidditch Gryffindor

-Kelas favorit: Transfigurasi, meskipun ia juga pandai Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dia mengambil Telaah Muggle sebagai cara mudah untuk mendapatkan "O" pada ujian OWL-nya

-Memiliki sifat yang santai, dia sedikit khawatir tentang studinya, yang terkadang membuat Luhan jengkel. Ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya setiap saat. Terlahir iseng. Dia adalah pendiri dari klub "Hancurkan Byun Baekhyun"

.

 **Kim Jongin:**

-Darah murni. Keluarganya telah mempertahankan garis keturunan sempurna dari Slytherin selama lebih dari tiga dekade, sampai ia muncul dan berakhir di Gryffindor. Chanyeol dan Jongdae terkadang mengolok-olok dia, bercanda mengatakan bahwa Jongin adalah Slytherin yang bertobat

-Tongkat Sihir: Kayu eboni dengan bulu phoenix

-Peliharaan: Alphaba, burung hantu yang tampak-biasa

-Seeker tim Quidditch Gryffindor.

-Kelas Favorit: Ramuan

-Kambing hitam dari keluarga, Jongin tidak menyukai ketika pulang untuk liburan, ia biasanya menghabiskan natal bersama keluarga Sehun, atau tetap di Hogwarts sendiri. Ia tidak suka perhatian (kecuali itu ada hubungannya dengan Quidditch) dan seringkali menghabiskan waktu sendirian ketika ia tidak dengan Chanyeol dan yang lainnya, tidur di perpustakaan atau menjelajahi kastil.

.

 **Oh Sehun**

 **-** Half-blood. Ibunya adalah darah murni, tetapi ayahnya adalah seorang penyihir keturunan Muggle. Sehun tertarik dengan Muggle pada umumnya, menyukai fashion dan beberapa penemuan mereka seperti bubble tea mereka. Dia ingin bekerja di kantor Artefak Penyalahgunaan Muggle ketika ia lulus.

-Tongkat sihir: Kayu rosewood dengan rambut unicorn

-Peliharaan: Seekor tikus pedigree, bernama Bubbles

-Beater tim Quidditch Gryffindor (dari tahun ke-4 dan seterusnya)

-Kelas Favorit: Studi Muggle

-Dia mengenal Chanyeol sejak kecil karena keluarga mereka masih memiliki hubungan kerabat. Keluarga mereka merayakan natal bersama sepanjang waktu sebelum Chanyeol pindah. Meskipun penampilannya terlihat pendiam, Sehun bisa berteman dengan mudah dan bisa bergaul dengan orang-orang dari setiap asrama

-Dia melemparkan mantra yang berbeda pada rambutnya setiap beberapa bulan sekali untuk mengubah warna. Ia mengatakan, karena jubah mereka selalu hitam, ia mungkin juga akan menambahkan percikan warna pada rambutnya

.

 **Huang Zitao**

-Half-blood. Kedua orang tuanya hampir darah murni, tapi ketika dia kecil, semua orang percaya bahwa ia adalah seorang Squib karena ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda sihir untuk waktu yang lama. Suratnya dari Hogwarts juga terlambat satu tahun

-Tongkat sihir: Kayu hazel dengan inti hati naga

-Peliharaan: Burung hantu cokelat bernama Michigo

-Kelas favorit: Ramalan dan Astronomi

-Sangat emosional dan sensitif, ia membutuhkan waktu sebelum terbuka pada orang. Tapi ketika keberaniannya diperlukan di saat penting untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya, Tao selalu menjadi yang pertama untuk berpikir dan berjuang untuk tujuannya. Meskipun ia masih berteriak setiap kali dia melihat seekor laba-laba di kamar mandi, teman-temannya tahu bahwa ia memiliki hati yang tulus dari Gryffindor.

.

 **Lu Han**

-Darah murni. Keluarga lama penyihir, sangat banyak dikenal karena rasa kehormatan dan kepribadian gegabah mereka. Meskipun penampilannya halus, Luhan mewarisi sifat gegabah dan menganggap dirinya paling manly dari semua orang

-Tongkat sihir: Kayu hornbeam dengan inti hati naga

-Peliharaan: Seeekor burung hantu berbulu salju, sangat besar dan pemilih, yang disebut Diana

-Chaser dan kapten tim Quidditch Gryffindor.

-Kelas Favorit: Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam (untuk aksinya), Rune Kuno (untuk Minseok)

-Dia terobsesi menjadi Auror sejak kecil, karena itu ia mengerahkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan nilai yang luar biasa dalam semua mata pelajaran inti. Ia juga mengambil tiga ekstra kurikuler sekaligus untuk mengimbangi kemungkinan ia gagal dalam mata pelajaran. Ia seorang *Apparator berlisensi dan prefek

-Meskipun obsesinya adalah menjadi Auror, Quidditch tetaplah gairah sejati.

* * *

 **[SLYTHERIN]**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **-** Darah murni. Keluarganya meninggalkannya dengan keberuntungan dan masa depan yang terjamin, tapi diam-diam, Baekhyun masih berharap untuk menjadi Auror

-Tongkat sihir: Kayu spruce dengan bulu phoenix

-Peliharaan: Seekor burung hantu yang ia beri nama Scooter

-Kelas favorit: Transfigurasi dan Mantra

-Memiliki harga diri yang tinggi dan kecerdasan, ia menggunakan kecerdasannya untuk bermain lelucon konyol pada orang-orang dari asrama lain. Terlepas dari itu, nilainya yang luar biasa dan pesona alaminya membuat Baekhyun menjadi favorit sebagian besar guru dan membuatnya berhasil lolos dari sekian banyak masalah buruk yang ia timbulkan. Ia adalah frustrasi terbesar Chanyeol. Baekhyun memilih Chanyeol karena Gryffindor adalah salah satu yang akan paling mudah marah

-Satu-satunya penemuan Muggle yang Baekhyun mengakuinya "keren" adalah skuter dan sepeda motor

-Ia juga mengklaim bahwa Quidditch adalah olahraga untuk pecundang tanpa otak, tapi itu hanya karena dia tidak pernah berani untuk mencobanya sendiri

.

 **Do Kyungsoo**

-Darah murni. Ayahnya adalah salah satu Unspeakables di Departemen Misteri, yang mengapa ia tidak menyukai berbicara tentang keluarganya

-Tongkat sihir: Kayu cedar dengan inti hati naga

-Peliharaan: Aucturus, burung hantu scops milik keluarganya (yang suka tinggal di kastil) dan Hydra, kucing bersalju cerdas _-yang keduanya membenci Baekhyun-_

-Kelas Favorit: Ramuan

-Dia sering menghabiskan liburan di Hogwarts karena suasana kekeluargaan di rumah tidak pernah cocok untuknya. Berbakat di kelas, dia tidak perlu banyak berusaha untuk tetap berada di posisi atas. Kyungsoo menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk mengolok-olok Baekhyun dengan nada dingin atau mengeluh tentang temannya yang kompulsif yang suka mencari masalah

-Dia juga memiliki rahasia yang dia tidak ia beritahukan pada siapa pun, bahkan termasuk Baekhyun

.

 **Wu Yifan**

-Darah murni. Keluarganya memiliki bisnis, kue ajaib mewah yang terkenal, yang ia terikat untuk mengambil alih setelah ayahnya pensiun.

-Tongkat sihir: Kayu elm dengan inti hati naga

-Peliharaan: Seekor kucing Svelt, tipis dan abu-abu yang disebut Ferdinand

-Kelas Favorit: Arithmancy dan meskipun ia jarang mengakui itu, Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib

-Sebagai Prefek, ia mengambil tugasnya dengan serius dan mencoba untuk mempertahankan citra dingin dan matang di depan teman-temannya, yang terkadang malah membuatnya terlihat seperti mastrubator angkuh. Dia hanya menunjukkan sisi kekanak-kanakan untuk kelompok Gryffindor underclassmen yang ia ketahui melalui Sehun (yang ia temui di tahun keempat dalam keadaan aneh)

-Sering lelah, ia menghabiskan banyak waktu di depan cerobong asap di ruang rekreasi Slytherin dengan Ferdinand, posisi yang menarik ejekan Baekhyun karena ia terlihat seperti orang tua

-Dia merasa terdorong untuk menjadi protektif setiap kali ia melihat Tao, tidak pernah tahu mengapa

* * *

[ **RAVENCLAW]**

 **Kim Minseok**

-Half-blood. Ayahnya adalah Muggle, ibunya penyihir

-Tongkat sihir: Kayu vine dengan rambut unicorn

-Peliharaan: Seekor kucing berbulu lebat yang terlihat seperti bola wol. Namanya adalah Nessie

-Kelas favorit: Mantra, Sejarah Sihir, Rune Kuno, tapi tidak suka Ramalan, yang ia klasifikasikan seperti kelas yang terlalu tidak berwujud

-Meskipun kepribadiannya bijaksana dan rendah hati, ia memiliki cukup banyak ambisi dan keinginan untuk menjadi seorang pengacara di Wizengamot. Minseok mengatakan, ia mencintai pengetahuan demi mengetahui dan tidak memiliki kelicikan dari Slytherin.

-Dia tenang, dewasa, ramah dan bertanggung jawab, tapi terkadang diam-diam bermimpi sedikit tentang petualangan, yang membuat dia tertarik terhadap kepribadian kurang ajar Luhan tanpa dia sadari. Dia suka melihat Luhan terbang melintasi lapangan Quidditch untuk pelatihan Quidditch

-Dia memiliki gigi manis, menyukai segala macam permen dari Peppermint Kodok sampai ke Kumbang Berdesis

.

 **Kim Joonmyeon**

-Darah murni. Lahir di sebuah keluarga yang sangat kaya dengan orang tua yang bekerja untuk pejabat tinggi di Kementerian

-Tongkat sihir: Kayu willow dengan rambut unicorn

-Peliharaan: Galleon, burung hantu kerdilnya

-Kelas favorit: Astronomi, Sejarah Sihir, Arithmancy, Studi Muggle, Mantra, Transfigurasi, Ramuan, Herbologi ("Semuanya menarik!")

-Dia berbakat di setiap subjek apapun yang berhubungan dengan pengetahuan magis akademik, termasuk Ramalan. Tetapi memiliki satu kelemahan yang ia benci, yaitu ketidakmampuan untuk menciptakan sebuah patronus. Dia juga kurang percaya diri

-Ia mengenal Yifan dengan sangat baik, mereka berdua sering bertemu untuk berbagi kesengsaraan mereka dalam hidup, atau hanya untuk berbicara tentang anak-anak

-Joonmyun memiliki obsesi dengan Es Tikus Honeydukes

* * *

[ **HUFFLEPUFF]**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **-** Kelahiran Muggle. Keluarganya sangat senang dengan pendidikan sihirnya, tapi dia terus-menerus khawatir tentang mereka, terutama neneknya, yang kesehatannya sangat rapuh

-Tongkat sihir: Kayu oak dengan rambut unicorn

-Peliharaan: Tidak ada. Dia menggunakan burung hantu sekolah untuk berkirim surat, dan sering membantu Hagrid dengan makhluk ajaib selama waktu luangnya

-Kelas Favorit: Herbologi dan Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib

-Dia tampak sangat aneh dan mencurigakan pada pandangan pertama, tapi orang-orang akan cepat menyadari bahwa itu hanya karena Yixing terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Yixing mudah tersentuh, kadang-kadang tidak menentu (terutama ketika subjek apa yang akan ia lakukan di kemudian hari)

-Karena kesehatan neneknya dan keluarganya, Yixing kadang-kadang berpikir bahwa ia harus mulai berkarir di dunia Muggle bukan menetap di komunitas penyihir. Namun, bagian dari dirinya juga ingin menjadi herbologist, meninggalkan dia berkonflik dengan dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

 **NEXT or DELETE?**

.

.

.

 **mind to review?**

.

.

.

*Kambing hitam: Anggota keluarga yang aneh atau jelek

*Pedigree: Hewan yang silsilahnya diketahui sampai beberapa generasi sebelumnya

*Squib: Seseorang yang dilahirkan dari keluarga penyihir tapi tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir. Squib ini biasanya diasingkan oleh keluarganya

*Apparator: Diambil dari mantra Apparate yang berarti teleportasi. Jadi Apparator adalah orang yang diperbolehkan berteleportasi

*Unspeakables: Pegawai departemen Misteri di Kementrian dan identitas mereka dirahasiakan untuk perlindungan

*Underclassmen: Pra-sarjana


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

.

Chapter 1: **OLD HABITS DIE HARD**

.

.

.

.

.

 **scarletrosee** _present_

 _and thanks a lot for_ **Jvng |** **SHINeexo |** **AustyKim** **| Mila andini | Olivie adinda | Purplerune47 | Peewla07 | Littlebacon | overlays | Guestauu | Amaloseer | Yuni shiners | Xhe | Guest | XiuBaby Pandatao | KrisHuangKai | angel park | Rozen Aiden | Inihinaa | EXO Love CBHS**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author : fliuor

Translator: scarletrosee

Length : Multi chapter series

Genre **:** Romance, Fluff, Adventure, Mystery

Rate: PG-13

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Luhan, Minseok, Joonmyun, Yifan, Yixing, Sehun, Tao

Pairing: ChanBaek, KaiSoo, XiuHan, FanXing, SuChen

.

.

.

.

A/N: Saya sangat berterimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah rela /? membaca, bahkan mereview dan memfav/foll fanfic ini, kalian luar angkasaaa~ kalian bisa membaca cerita asli dari kak Fliuor disini: wewewe(titik)asianfanfics(titik)com/story/view/684033/spare-the-rod-and-spoil-the-child-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuhan-ot12-fanxing-suchen-hogwartsau  
Berhubung saya masih baru /? Maaf apabila terjemahan saya penuh dengan typo hehehehe.

.

.

.

.

.

The casts belong to God, parents and their agency ( _except Chanyeollie is mine nghahahaw_ ) the plot and story belong to Fliuor! Don't be silnet reader please

.

.

.

.

.

 **THIS IS YAOI ! I TOLD YOU BEFORE ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membungkuk untuk terakhir kalinya ke ujung peron 9 3/4 dan memberi Ibunya pelukan selamat tinggal dengan cepat. Sementara pipa dari Hogwarts Express sudah mendesah marah di belakangnya. Ia menepuk punggung Chanyeol, memegang pipi Chanyeol untuk membuat anaknya itu tampak jelas di wajah keriputnya yang terlihat khawatir. Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak tertawa dan tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Bisakah kita tidak melakukan ucapan selamat tinggal yang penuh airmata, Bu? Di usiaku yang sekarang, itu sedikit memalukan."

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan berhati-hati dan kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh." Ibu Chanyeol menjawab dengan serius. "Jangan sembrono. Jangan berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan memantaumu, karena aku akan mengirimkan Howlers jika itu perlu."

"Bu, aku sudah di tahun kelima!" Siswa Gryffindor itu mengerang.

"Ya, aku tahu, sayang. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mengingat bahwa penyihir gemuk berusia sebelas tahun yang menangis terus menerus dengan ingus di seluruh wajahnya, melolong pada platform tentang bagaimana dia tidak ingin pergi ke Hogwarts belum-"

"Itu adalah pertama kalinya, oke?" Chanyeol memerah, malu. "Ibu tidak perlu mengingatkan aku setiap tahun. Apakah Ibu benar-benar ingin menghantuiku sampai mati?"

"Oh, tapi Bu~ bagaimana jika mereka menempatkanku ke Slytherin? Ibu~ aku tidak ingin pergi~"

"Dan itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya juga." Chanyeol memerah malu sebelum mengepalkan tangannya dan berucap dengan nada percaya diri. "Selain itu, ketakutanku pada saat itu wajar. Aku masih berumur sebelas tahun dan meninggalkan kehangatan rumah untuk pertama kalinya. Itu adalah pengalaman yang sangat intens dan traumatis bagiku."

"Ya aku tahu, sayang. Hanya saja jangan lupa untuk menempatkan mantra pemanas pada syal mu setiap kali kau naik menara Astronomi, oke?"

"Bu, kereta akan segera berangkat ..."

"Oke, naiklah sayang. Ayahmu dan aku akan melihatmu pada hari Natal. "

Dengan denyutan kecil di dadanya, Chanyeol ragu-ragu, menghargai sekali lagi kenyataan bahwa tidak ada Ayahnya.

"Bu, tentang perceraianmu dan Ayah..."

"Sayang. Apa keretenya tidak akan meninggalkanmu?"

Siswa Gryffindor itu mencabut tongkat sihirnya, memberikan kopernya ketukan lembut. Ia menunggu kopernya terangkat sendiri dari tanah, kemudian patuh melayang menuju pintu kereta terdekat. Peluit menjerit lebih keras sekarang, asap tebal keluar lebih lama dari sebelumnya, menyuruh penumpang untuk segera naik agar mereka tidak tertinggal. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk melakukan salam perpisahan sekarang.

Chanyeol dengan cepat melompat ke dalam kereta dan menggunakan satu tangannya untuk memberikan lambaian hangat pada Ibunya, tangan lainnya masih menggenggam erat kandang Bartoc _–burung hantu miliknya-_

"Sampai jumpa di hari Natal, Bu!" Teriaknya di atas pipa yang menjerit. Tapi suaranya tenggelam oleh asap dan peluit.

Chanyeol segera masuk ke dalam kereta, melangkah ke samping untuk membiarkan orang lain lewat. Siswa dari segala usia kini saling mendorong satu sama lain di lorong; penyihir muda memekik dengan kegembiraan; Prefek melarang para siswa berjalan di dalam kereta; teman menemukan satu sama lain setelah musim panas berakhir; dan penyihir pemula takut-takut mencari kompartemen kosong untuk duduk diam. Senyum akhirnya berkembang di bibir Chanyeol. Ini adalah kekacauan yang lebih mengarah ke kehangatan. Dia menyadarinya, tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts.

Rumahnya yang jauh dari rumah.

Chanyeol berseri-seri, kegembiraan perlahan menggelegak di dalam dadanya. Bartoc mengepakkan sayapnya untuk memprotes keributan di dalam kereta, tapi Chanyeol menenangkan burung hantu itu dengan tangannya. Ia bertanya-tanya di mana Luhan dan yang lainnya saat ini, apakah ia harus berjalan lama sebelum menemukan salah satu dari mereka? Pikiran itu, bagaimanapun ternyata berumur pendek, sebuah pukulan di belakang membuatnya tersandung maju ke pintu geser, dan ia terjatuh langsung menghadap kaca berasap.

"Pindahkan pantatmu. Kau menghalangi jalan, brengsek," kata suara maskulin yang kurang ajar dari belakangnya.

Chanyeol berbalik dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai di wajahnya ketika ia melihat anak dengan rahang kotak berdiri di depannya.

"Jongdaaaae!" Chanyeol berseru.

"Selamat datang kembaaliii!" Jongdae otomatis berteriak keras dan melompat ke dalam pelukannya, membuat Chanyeol menjatuhkan Bartoc. Chanyeol tertawa. Melihat temannya enerjik seperti biasa. Jongdae terdengar seolah-olah ia berbicara melalui megafon.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, kawan? Bagaimana keluarga?"

"Baik-baik saja, kami hanya... diam dan menunggu." Chanyeol bertanya balik. "Kau?"

"Bagus. Sangat bagus. Kami pergi ke pantai Barbados. Kau seharusnya melihat pasir! Kulit Luhan sebenarnya tidak putih, itu menakjubkan... Lalu Jongdeok dan aku berhasil menemukan Diricawl di semak-semak saat kami berjalan di sekitar. Kami bahkan merencanakan cara untuk menangkapnya, tapi ibuku panik karena dia masih berpikir itu adalah Dodo, yang kau tahu, seharusnya sudah punah..."

"Kedengarannya seperti kau bersenang-senang."

"Ya memang! Itu hebat..." Jongdae berseri-seri, lalu mengerutkan kening. "Dan kau terlambat, kawan! Cukup banyak orang, disini sudah penuh. Kami berhasil mendapatkan kompartemen yang cukup baik disana. Ayo ikut aku."

Mengabaikan pekikan protes yang masih berasal dari Bartoc, Chanyeol menyeringai dan mengetuk tongkatnya sekali lagi, membuat barang-barang miliknya mengikutinya saat ia dan Jongdae berjalan ke dalam kereta yang bergerak. Dia telah melewatkan banyak pembicaraan dengan anak Gryffindor yang lain. Itu bagus untuk memilikinya kembali.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah membeli semua barang-barangmu?"

"Oh Merlin. What the hell dengan daftar itu." Jongdae melebarkan matanya pada Chanyeol, mengerutkan hidungnya dengan jijik. "Aku tidak tahu aku membeli apa, tapi satu hal yang pasti, itu bukan buku." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sabar untuk salah satu kelas pada tahun ini. Hey, kami di sini."

Saat Jongdae berbicara, yang paling tua disana melangkah sedikit ke satu sisi kompartemen untuk membuka pintu, dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengintipkan kepalanya. Ia berubah menjadi cerah setelah melihat tiga anak laki-laki lain sudah duduk di dalam, atau ternyata tidak duduk. Bahkan, hanya satu dari tiga anak laki-laki ini sedang "duduk" di bangku dalam artian sebenarnya. Dua lainnya mengangkangi yang pertama, berjuang untuk menangkap apapun yang disembunyikan di dalam genggamannya.

Jongdae menahan tawa saat melihat, sementara Chanyeol lambat mencerna situasi.

"Whoaa guys, aku tahu kita semua remaja yang sehat dan kuat, tapi tolong, ini di depan umum..."

"Hahaha bloody hell. Sangat lucu," Jawab Jongin, masih menjebak Sehun dengan pahanya, satu tangan di kedua sisi bahu anak muda itu. "Itu hal bodohnya yang mencuri katak coklatku, dan aku pantas dendam padanya!"

"Bubbles's not a thing." Sehun membentak, masih menyembunyikan sesuatu yang bergerak dan besar di kedua tangannya dan menjaga dari jangkauan temannya. Anak ketiga, Tao, langsung berusaha untuk mengambil dari cengkeraman Sehun, tapi Sehun memindahkan lengannya dan sesuatu itu berhasil lolos, berjalan ke bangku lalu mencicit kaget sebelum naik ke sandaran kursi dan melompat ke bahu Chanyeol. Masalahnya, sesuatu itu ternyata tikus raksasa, hampir sebesar kepala Chanyeol.

"Apakah itu Bubbles?" Chanyeol membawa tikus itu ke tangannya, melangkah ke kompartemen untuk menurunkannya kembali. "Kau punya tikus baru?"

"Ternyata, ya." Jongin meringis.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku membelinya di toko Menagerie." Sehun dengan lembut mengambilnya dan meletakkannya ke pangkuannya lagi, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh yang masih Jongin lemparkan padanya. "Bubbles adalah makhluk lembut dan bersih, seekor pedigree dan mudah didekati. Pemilik toko mengatakan padaku kalau dia adalah tikus ramah yang paling halus. Dia tidak akan menyakiti seekor lalat. Bubbles layak diperlakukan dengan hormat."

"Dia membantai katak coklatku."

"Katakmu yang melompat ke kaki kecilnya, Bubbles tidak bersalah."

"TroliHoneydukes akan segera datang, jadi cukup." Jongdae menggaruk hidungnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menunggu sedikit lagi dan membeli beberapa treat baru ketika lewat?"

Jongin menggerutu dan menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke kursi di seberang, melipat tangannya dan meluruskan anggota tubuhnya sehingga kakinya beristirahat di bangku, di samping kaki Sehun. Meskipun Jongin mengerutkan hidung merasa tidak setuju, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Akhirnya, Tao duduk di sampingnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Chanyeol dengan senyum terang.

"Bagaimana musim panasmu?"

"Baik. Tapi aku pikir jauh lebih baik disini." Siswa Gryffindor itu menyeringai, menepuk-nepuk di sebelah Jongin dengan tongkatnya, untuk melayangkan koper ke tempat penyimpanan di atas kepala mereka. "Aku kecewa tidak bisa melihat salah satu dari kalian di Diagon Alley tahun ini. Dengan semua kekacauan yang terjadi di rumah..."

"Itu bagus. Aku juga tidak pergi berbelanja dengan salah satu dari mereka." Kata Jongin melemparkan tatapan bermakna pada Sehun, "Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan menghentikan si bodoh yang membeli rakasa berbulu ini. "

"Hei!"

"Aku melihat daftar bacaan kemarin dan hampir pingsan." Tao mengerang. "Bagaimana kita akan melewati semua itu? Tidak mungkin untuk melakukan semuanya dalam satu tahun akademik"

"Pikirkan kami, yang harus melewati OWL nanti," Jongdae tertawa.

Tapi Tao menggeleng.

"Setidaknya kalian tidak harus terlambat satu tahun hanya karena orang-orang berpikir kalian adalah Squib"

Topik ini selalu Tao yang menyinggung, ia terutama sadar diri dan itu bisa dimengerti. Orang tua Tao _-meskipun keduanya adalah penyihir berketurunan baik-_ berpikir bahwa anak mereka adalah seorang Squib, karena Tao kekurangan tanda-tanda sihir sampai ia berusia dua belas tahun. Akibatnya, suratnya dari Hogwarts juga terlambat datang satu tahun, yang menjadikannya satu angkatan dengan Jongin dan Sehun, meskipun kedua orang itu lebih muda darinya. Tao selalu merasa tidak aman tentang keterlambatan sihirnya, ditambah dengan banyaknya kecelakaan yang ia alami dengan tongkat sihirnya selama tiga tahun ia menghabiskan waktu di Hogwarts. Tongkat cokelat dengan inti hati naga yang Ollivander katakan telah memenuhi syarat sebagai tongkat yang sangat sensitif terhadap emosi pemiliknya. Tao bukan penyihir yang buruk, ia hanya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melawan ketika orang yang dicintainya membutuhkannya. Dia hanya sangat pemalu, dan umumnya sadar diri tentang segala sesuatu yang dia coba lakukan.

"Kau akan baik-baik," Chanyeol segera berkata, dalam nada yang ia harap terlihat menggembirakan. "Kau mungkin tertekan untuk saat ini, tapi kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik pada akhirnya. Dan kita semua tahu bahwa meskipun sehari-hari kau berteriak tentang tikus dan kumbang dan apapun yang hidup di bawah matahari, kau benar-benar yang paling cepat untuk berdiri lagi setelah mencoba sesuatu ketimbang kami semua. Jadi, lebih percaya diri. "

Tao mendongak, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Hey, kau tidak akan berada di Gryffindor jika tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Ya, dan jika semuanya gagal," Jongdae menambahkan, "Kau selalu dapat meminta Luhan untuk memberikan jawaban dari PR-mu, kau tahu."

Tao memutar matanya, "Dia tidak pernah membantuku"

"Kau hanya kurang mendesaknya. Dia suka berpura-pura sibuk."

"Dia seorang Prefek dan tahun ketujuh. Aku pikir dia sebenarnya sibuk. "

"Tidak, tidak pernah cukup sibuk. Hanya janji kencannya dengan si Ravenclaw, Kim Minseok." Jongdae tertawa. "Dia akan melompat ke esaimu dan melakukannya dalam waktu singkat."

"Uhum uhum."

Mereka berbalik, dimana seorang Prefek tahun ketujuh yang familiar dengan fitur halus dan mata doe besar sekarang sedang menjulang di atas mereka, memelototi mereka dengan pandangan marah dan menghakimi di wajahnya.

Langsung saja, mereka semua meringkuk dan kembali menghadap jendela, dan sesaat kemudian, Luhan duduk di samping mereka, tersenyum dan merenggangkan lehernya dengan napas lega saat ia menjentikkan beberapa debu di jubahnya.

"Jadi, teman-teman. Apa itu tentangku dan Kim Minseok si anak Ravenclaw?"

Jongdae menggeser diri ke dekat jendela.

"T-tidak, oh Luhan, pria manly yang pernah lahir dari rahim seorang wanita."

"Oh, aku suka itu." Luhan setuju, matanya bergerak ke atas dan mengangguk apresiasi. "Orang manly yang pernah lahir dari rahim seorang wanita. Kedengarannya menarik, kau harus mengatakannya lebih sering."

"Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di kompartemen Prefek?"

"Ya, tapi semua orang disana baik-baik saja tanpa aku, jadi mengapa tidak 'say hai' ke junior Gryffindor favoritku saat aku bisa? Juga, Chanyeol, aku perlu berbicara denganmu jadi aku mungkin akan melakukannya sekarang. Kau juga, Jongin, dan kau, Jongdae."

"Um...apa?"

"Apakah kalian belum berpikir tentang bagaimana cara mengatasi masalah Quidditch kita?"

Chanyeol berbalik untuk melihat Jongdae dan Jongin, yang malah membalas tatapan malu-malu nya.

"Err, tidak ada."

Salah satu Beater mereka telah menyelesaikan tahun ketujuh dan meninggalkan Hogwarts untuk selamanya musim panas lalu, menyebabkan tim mereka kehilangan satu anggota. Dan sejak saat itu, mereka telah mencari dan merekrut anggota baru, tetapi belum berhasil untuk mencari pengganti. Sebelum akhir semester, Luhan telah mencoba segalanya untuk membuat orang tertarik pada Quidditch, tetapi tidak ada yang tampak sangat antusias, tidak pernah ada calon yang bagus. Yang terbaik yang telah tim Quidditch mereka dapatkan hingga kini adalah memukul Bludger yang langsung menuju ke Slytherin dalam upaya untuk membelokkan diri.

"Aku sudah menanyakan pada semua teman-temanku," Luhan menjabarkannya dengan cemberut, "Tapi tidak satupun dari mereka ingin mencoba. Mereka semua terlalu sibuk dengan NEWT mendatang. Ditambah, Jack adalah pemain yang sangat bagus, sekarang dia sudah pergi, dan orang-orang tidak ingin dibandingkan."

"Belum lagi Beater selalu menjadi posisi yang paling populer dalam tim." Chanyeol mendengus, ia menjadi Beater kedua dalam tim dan mengetahui dirinya tidaklah populer. Luhan adalah Chaser serta kapten tim Gryffindor sejak tahun keenam. Jongin adalah Seeker mereka, dan Jongdae adalah Keeper mereka.

Sang Prefek segera melihat dan melirik ke luar jendela, agak putus asa.

"Kupikir kau benar."

"Lihatlah, kita hanya perlu membuat pengumuman ke siswa yang masih muda setelah minggu pertama berakhir." Chanyeol mengeluarkan saran pada akhirnya. "Aku yakin banyak dari mereka akan tertarik sekarang. Mereka mungkin belum tertarik pada saat itu ketika kita menawarinya selama periode ujian, tapi sekarang tidak ada apapun di dalam pikiran mereka" Ia berhenti sejenak. "Begitu, atau siswa baru! Siswa yang selalu siap untuk apa pun."

"Aku tidak berpikir itu tepat untuk meminta seorang berusia sebelas tahun untuk menjadi Beater, Chanyeol."

"Ini patut dicoba. Mereka mungkin cukup besar untuk usia mereka."

"Yo Man, seperti kau ketika pertama kali muncul di tahun pertama."

"Aku gemuk Jongdae, ada perbedaan."

"Lagipula, aku berharap kita bisa meminta seseorang yang kita kenal." Luhan merenung, membuka telapak tangannya dan menatap temannya masing-masing. "Dengan begitu, kita sudah memiliki gagasan buram tentang potensi mereka, kalian bisa menangkap apa yang aku maksud? Tao, misalnya! Mengapa kau tidak mencoba? "

Mata Tao terbuka lebar, menatap tidak percaya padanya.

"Aku lebih baik mati!"

"Nah, mendapat jawabanmu."

"Tidak, tapi serius. Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar bisa, iya kan?" Luhan bersikeras, bergeser menuju ke tepi tempat duduknya. "Takut tidak harus berhenti untuk melakukan hal dan mencoba. Mungkin kau akan tumbuh semakin sering kau melakukannya. Kau tahu? Aku, faktanya, takut ketinggian sampai aku mulai terbang di lapangan Quidditch. "

"Ya, dan aku dulunya baik-baik saja dengan ketinggian, sampai kita mulai pelajaran terbang di tahun pertama." Tao mendengus, kembali ke menghadap pemandangan luar. Luhan mengerang dan menutupi wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, troli dari Honeydukes melewati kompartemen mereka, dan mereka berhenti untuk mulai mengambil permen mereka.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang ingin memberikan Quidditch kesempatan?!" Kata Luhan setelah troli Honyedukes pergi. Ia mengisap Tongkat Akar Manis. "Ini adalah olahraga terbaik di dunia, semua orang harus mati untuk bisa masuk ke tim, namun semua orang menolak untuk bergabung, tidak peduli berapa banyak aku memohon!"

"Mungkin caramu meminta orang ..."

"Apa yang salah dengan caraku meminta mereka?!"

"Tidak ada."

"Guys, aku pikir kalian semua sudah melupakan seseorang." Kata Jongdae, setelah beberapa saat.

Ada keheningan, setelah itu mereka semua melirik Sehun, yang mengusak beberapa helai rambut merah mudanya menjauh dan mengusap hidungnya dalam kebingungan.

"Apa?"

"Itu benar, Sehun," Luhan mendekat, tiba-tiba penuh harapan, "Apakah kau tertarik? Maksudku, kau Gryffindor, dan sekarang siswa tahun keempat. Kau sudah dewasa dan lebih tinggi."

Sehun melihat mereka semua, mengerutkan kening ragu-ragu, dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Terima kasih?"

"Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan. Aku menanyakan apakah kau ingin mencoba untuk posisi Beater Gryffindor, ngomong-ngomong"

"Aku belum terbang lagi sejak tahun pertama."

"Tidak apa-apa! Kau bisa terbang kembali dengan praktek, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang kau lupa, itu mudah. "

"Aku tidak punya sapu"

"Tidak apa-apa." Luhan tersenyum, matanya masih bersinar. "Sekolah memiliki banyak sapu tua yang bisa kau pinjam sampai kau mendapatkan milikmu sendiri."

Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk merenungkan, jelas berpikir bahwa ide itu terlalu rumit. Chanyeol yakin bahwa anak itu hendak mengatakan tidak. Tapi tiba-tiba, Sehun bersandar dan melihat keluar jendela lagi.

"Aku akan berpikir."

"Benarkah?! Benarkah?!" Luhan menjerit.

"Jangan terlalu senang dulu," gumam Sehun. "Aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku setuju. Dan selain itu, bahkan jika aku mencoba, itu bukan berarti aku bisa menjadi bagus."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya senang kau memberikan kesempatan," Luhan berseri-seri, melihat si Gryffindor muda dengan bintang-bintang di matanya. "Terima kasih banyak Sehun, aku berutang budi padamu."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengubah topik ke _'_ _Apakah_ _orang_ _tahu siapa_ _guru_ _Pertahanan_ _Terhadap_ _Ilmu Hitam mereka tahun ini_ _.'_ Tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba kehilangan arah pembicaraan ini. Pikirannya tak terduga menggali memori lama, fakta lama bahwa Sehun dulu memiliki perasaan pada Luhan di tahun keduanya di Hogwarts, dan setidaknya setengah dari tahun ketiga juga. Perasaan itu benar-benar tak berbalas. Namun tidak mengherankan bila kau mempertimbangkan bahwa Sehun hanyalah seorang anak berusia dua belas tahun pada saat itu. Tapi seluruh sekolah, _-_ _Prefek_ _bersangkutan_ _dikecualikan_ \- telah menyadari cerita Sehun itu dan semua orang mendorong si Gryffindor muda untuk melakukan sesuatu, dan nyatanya tidak berhasil. Ternyata, Luhan sudah jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila dengan siswa di tahun yang sama dengannya, si Ravenclaw, Kim Minseok. Sehingga seolah-olah Luhan tidak sengaja mengabaikan Sehun.

Sejauh orang menyadari, Sehun telah benar-benar tumbuh dewasa dan melupakan orang yang ia sukai. Dan sekarang ia baik-baik saja dengan hal-hal seperti Jongdae yang suka membahas hubungan antara Luhan dan Minseok. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun masih memendam perasaan romantis untuk Prefek gegabah itu. Tapi penyihir muda itu selalu sulit untuk dibaca dan memutuskan untuk tetap menutup mulutnya. Mungkin Chanyeol hanya terlalu banyak membaca ke dalam situasi, Chanyeol berpikir sendiri. Mungkin dia hanya mencari masalah yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

Setelahnya, Sehun tertawa dan bercanda dengan Bubbles yang berada di lutunya dan kue Kuali di tangannya, tampak benar-benar bahagia dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Sukacita bersinar di wajahnya. Namun, semuanya adalah palsu.

* * *

"Guys, kalian bisa berbincang dengan teman kalian nanti, kita harus ke Aula Besar dulu. Upacara seleksi akan segera dimulai"

Mengabaikan suara ocehan dari Prefek Hufflepuff itu, Jongdae menarik Chanyeol menaiki tangga ke Aula Besar dan menampakkan senyum animasi.

"Ayolah. Semakin cepat upacara seleksi dilakukan, semakin cepat kita bisa makan."

"Apa gunanya? Makanan tidak akan datang. Mereka akan mengurutkannya dari tahun pertama, dan itu akan memakan waktu lama."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku benar-benar kelaparan."

Chanyeol gagal untuk melihat bagaimana Topi Seleksi melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cepat, tetapi sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apa-apa, sebuah kaki menjegalnya dan membuatnya terjatuh di tengah-tengah tangga dengan wajahnya yang pertama kali mencium tangga. Giginya membentur batu yang keras dan bergema di kepalanya. Dia mendegar suara "Oh!" di atasnya, lalu cekikikan tertahan terdengar dari pemilik kaki itu, seperti suara burung yang bernyanyi dalam kepala Chanyeol dan membuatnya pusing sendiri. Dengan nada khawatir Jongdae bertanya,

"Wow, Man. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dan akhirnya, suara cibiran yang tak asing bagi Chanyeol berbicara di kerumunan. Suara yang selalu membuatnya kusut dan membuat setiap helai rambutnya berdiri.

"Oops, terlihat seperti seseorang yang lupa cara berjalan. Aku berharap jatuhmu tidak menghancurkan saraf terakhir yang kau punya di kepala kecilmu itu."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sumber dari semua masalah itu, lambang rasa sakit di pantat, mirip sekali dengan neraka dan induk dari semua masalah. Berdiri di atas tangga yang baru saja menjatuhkannya.

Byun Baekhyun.

"Bloody hell. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Byun?" Chanyeol meludah, masih merasakan bibirnya berdenyut-denyut, "Dan mengapa kau tidak segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku merobek wajahmu menjadi dua."

"Um, bukankah seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu? Bloddy hell, kenapa kau tidak keluar dari sini, malah menghalangi jalan bagi siswa lain, sayangku si _kepala-babi_ Gryffindor?" Siswa Slytherin itu mendesah, berpura-pura sedih sambil menunjuk badgenya "Yang pertama, aku Prefek, mungkin kau belum tahu, jadi aku mengantarkan siswa tahun pertama ke Aula Besar seperti Prefek terhormat seharusnya lakukan. Berdiri di sini adalah bagian dari tugas."

"Kau, Prefek?"

"Apakah kau iri?" Baekhyun berkicau, "Sangat bagus jika kau memberikan pertunjukan tentang apa itu orang bodoh, Park, namun siswa lain masih harus melewati tangga untuk sampai ke Aula Besar, jadi... pergilah dari sini."

Chanyeol merasa darahnya mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun, tangannya dengan sengaja merogoh ke jubahnya untuk menggapai tongkatnya. Itulah mengapa ia tidak tahan pada Byun Baekhyun, itulah mengapa ia membenci orang itu. Karena Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling menjengkelkan, dan fuck bahwa Slytherin menghasilkan merak seperti Baekhyun. Siswa _high-quality_ yang selalu mencari masalah dan membuat kehidupan orang lain sengsara. Dan seolah-olah itu tidak cukup, ia juga harus menjadi mahasiswa pro-aktif dalam kelas, cerdas dan "menarik" bagi guru yang bersangkutan, yang memberinya segala macam keuntungan setiap kali mereka berkelahi satu sama lain di hadapan guru. _'_ _Mengapa_ _kalian berdua berkelahi lagi di hadapan_ _guru_ _?'_ Luhan selalu berkata begitu. Byun Baekhyun adalah si brengsek yang membuat masalah dengan cara yang rapi.

"Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, Byun, jika kau mengatakan satu kata lagi aku akan membuatmu terbang seperti Billywig" katanya, "dan aku tidak peduli bahwa McGonagall sedang menonton, karena melihatmu berputar di sekitar ruangan akan menjadi detensi terbaik di dunia."

"Ooh, aku takut." Baekhyun merengek, menyembunyikan tangannya di saku, di mana Chanyeol tahu tongkatnya berada disana. "Kenapa kau tidak menunjukkannya, Tuan Park, karena kau tampaknya berpikir bahwa kau eumm...begitu berbakat dengan tongkatmu?"

"Ayolah, guys" Jongdae mulai sambil mendengus, "bisakah kita makan dulu?"

Baekhyun dengan santai mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Baek," tiba-tiba terdengar suara keempat, dan Chanyeol mengalihkan padangannya sejenak untuk melihat orang yang baru saja datang. Seorang mahasiswa pendek dan mata burung hantu yang dengan tegas meletakkan tangannya di lengan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun berbalik dengan muka terkejut. Chanyeol tahu anak itu. Itu siswa Slytherin yang biasa dipanggil Do Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sering melihatnya berada di sekitar Baekhyun...tapi tidak selalu.

"Apa?" Baekhyun sekarang berkedip pada Kyungsoo, ia menyipitkan matanya mendadak, "Kyungsoo, aku bilang aku akan bertemu denganmu di meja."

"Jadi kau dengan bodohnya akan membuat Slytherin kehilangan beberapa poin? Ya, benar..." Kyungsoo memutar matanya dan berdehem. "Dengar, aku tidak peduli lelucon apa yang kau keluarkan pada preman Gryffindor ini, tapi serius, sekarang? Pilihlah waktu yang tepat. "

"Hei," Chanyeol menatapnya dan menarik tongkatnya keluar. "Jika kau berpikir kau bisa lolos dengan memanggil kami preman..."

"Park Chanyeol, itu sudah cukup!"

Chanyeol rentan terhadap suara teriakan dan memutar matanya saat ia melihat Luhan berjalan ke arah mereka dengan langkah terengah-engah.

"Daannn... ayo kita pergi lagi," gumam Jongdae.

Sedetik kemudian Luhan datang , tapi bukannya berhenti di depan mereka, Prefek Gryffindor itu mendorong mereka maju dan memaksa Chanyeol dan Jongdae untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menaiki tangga, berjalan lurus melewati Baekhyun _-yang melempari mereka tatapan mencurigakan-_ tanpa henti. Chanyeol mencoba untuk melawan lengan temannya, tapi Luhan tidak membiarkannya pergi sampai mereka benar-benar di luar jangkauan Baekhyun. Baru setelah itu dia melepaskan Chanyeol dan Jongdae dengan mengeluarkan desisan marah.

"Apa apaan itu?" Siswa tahun ketujuh itu berdesis panas. "Aku tahu kau dan si Byun memiliki banyak sejarah, tapi pada malam pertama?! Benar-benar!"

"Dia yang memulainya."

"Dan kau meneruskannya!"

"Sejujurnya, ini benar-benar kesalahan si Byun." Jongdae setuju. Tapi Luhan menggeleng.

"Berapa umur kalian berdua, serius? Dia Prefek sekarang, apa kau tidak melihat bahwa dia memiliki keunggulan yang jelas daripada kau, Chanyeol? Dia bahkan bisa mengambil poin darimu jika dia ingin. Kau tidak bisa hanya melompat dan bertengkar dengannya tanpa berpikir lagi."

"Lalu apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya bertindak seperti orang yang tumbuh dewasa! Hei, Yifan."

Di samping pintu Aula Besar, seorang remaja tinggi dan rapi menunggu mereka. Lencana Prefeknya terlihat di bagian depan jubah dan wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Hei." Yifan membalas sapaan, mengamati semuanya dengan mata merunduk. "Aku melihat apa yang terjadi disana, dengan Baekhyun dan tangga..." ia mengangguk pada Chanyeol, dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Bagaimana gigimu?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk , tapi aku punya hari yang lebih baik."

"Apa kau perlu datang ke Madam Pomfrey?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol menyentuh bibir bengkaknya dan mencoba tersenyum pada Yifan. "Aku menghargai perhatian. Kau membuatku merasa seperti masih ada orang baik di dunia ini, Dude."

Siswa yang lain hanya tertawa. Berada di tahun keenam dan Prefek, Wu Yifan adalah salah satu siswa yang kaya raya dan juga darah murni dari keluarga penyihir. Ia terikat untuk mewarisi harta tanpa perlu melakukan begitu banyak hal seperti memindahkan jari kelingking. Sebagai satu-satunya anak dari penemu kue ajaib terkenal yang disebut Wu-zzbees, Yifan ditakdirkan untuk mewarisi bisnis ayahnya. Tapi di samping semua itu, Yifan merasa puas untuk melanjutkan studi di sebuah sekolah sihir seperti siswa biasa lainnya. Seperti menyelesaikan beberapa tugas Prefek di sana-sini, dan menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman seperti remaja normal lakukan. Meskipun menjadi Slytherin dan darah murni, Yifan tidak pernah benar-benar mengindahkan persaingan antar asrama. Chanyeol sangat menghargainya untuk fakta itu.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak tentang Baekhyun untuk saat ini," kata Yifan dengan desahan ringan, "Aku akan menanganinya ketika aku melihatnya kembali ke Common Room."

"Yah...ngomong-ngomong, apakah musim panasmu menyenangkan?"

"Oh...kau tahu. Seperti biasanya." Siswa Slytherin itu tertawa kering. "Aku yakin kau memiliki cerita yang lebih menarik daripada yang aku lakukan. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti. "

"Tentu, mari kita melakukannya lain kali."

"Kau benar-benar harus memeriksa bibirmu, Dude. Ini mulai berdarah."

Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya lagi, melihat ke bawah untuk melihat noda darah yang memang bersinar di ujung jarinya. Dia mengutuk pelan, merasakan tatapan khawatir Jongdae dan melihat Luhan menggosok pelipisnya. Dia akan membunuh Byun Baekhyun nanti. Anak itu benar-benar.

"Mau pergi ke Madam Pomfrey dulu?" Tanya Jongdae. "Makan malam bisa menunggu."

"Tidak, mari kita duduk dulu."

Chanyeol kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan samar-samar menunjuk ke Yifan.

"Aku akan kesana nanti, oke?"

"Hmm, hati-hati."

Setelah ia duduk di meja Gryffindor dengan Jongdae, Chanyeol menyihir secangkir air dan menutupi bibirnya dengan serbet basah. The Great Hall terisi dengan cepat, sebagian besar siswa mengambil kursi disamping orang yang sudah akrab, terlalu senang melihat teman-teman mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka lagi. Sebagian besar Prefek kembali dari luar beberapa menit kemudian. McGonagall bangkit dari kursinya, siap untuk mengangkat gelas dan meminta keheningan sekarang. Di sudut ruangan, penyihir pendek tapi kokoh dengan mata kucing cantik dari Ravenclaw memberi isyarat agar siswa tahun pertama segera datang, lencana Prefek nya berkilauan di bawah lampu yang menyala. Chanyeol mengamatinya. Itu Kim Minseok.

Jongdae menjatuhkan diri di sampingnya dan menampakkan wajah khawatir.

"Umm...apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja di pagi hari..." Chanyeol menggerutu.

"Kau seharusnya menggigit bibirmu ketika kau terjatuh."

"Mana bisa, brengsek."

"Hei, tidak perlu setajam itu. Kita akan membalasnya, jangan khawatir." Jongdae menyeringai. "Prefek atau bukan, dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja setelah semua yang dia lakukan."

Sehun dan Jongin menyerbu ke dalam ruangan sesaat kemudian dan duduk di seberang mereka, membawa Tao dibawah lengan mereka.

"Hai apa kabar?"

"Tidak banyak, kami bertemu dengan beberapa kenalan lama di tangga."

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Jongin berkedip, alisnya terangkat ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol. "Dude, kau terlihat sangat buruk. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya Byun Baekhyun."

"Benarkah?"

"Dan apakah kalian tahu bahwa ia menjadi Prefek?" Jongdae meringis.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang Baekhyun yang hanya seorang siswa brengsek, dan kepala sekolah akan segera memutuskan untuk mencabut status Prefeknya setelah semua yang terjadi. Tapi kata pertama tersendat saat gelembung darah muncul dari bibir bawahnya, dan darahnya ikut berceceran di tangan saat ia menghentikan darah kental menetes ke meja.

Jongin, Sehun, Tao dan Jongdae semua menatapnya ragu.

"Oke, Man. Kau benar-benar perlu datang ke Madam Pomfrey setelah ini."

"Ini tidak apa-apa."

Darah menyembur ke piringnya, menodai porselen putih dan membuat yang lainnya menatapnya dengan jijik.

"Yap, kunjungan ke rumah sakit wajib." Jongdae menyimpulkan.

Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya. Dia benar-benar akan membuat Baekhyun membayar untuk ini. Benar, itu hanya masalah waktu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **mind to review?**

* * *

 **Howlers:** Surat yang dapat berbicara atau bisa dibilang membentak. Berbentuk surat biasa yang terbungkus amplop dengan pita merah

 **Prefek:** Ketua asrama

 **Diricawl:** Seekor burung gendut, berbulu halus. Berasal dari Mauritius. Mereka pemakan segala, terutama buah-buahan.

 **Dodo:** Burung yang tak dapat terbang yang pernah hidup di Pulau Mauritius

 **Honeydukes:** Toko permen dan makanan kecil

 **Diagon Alley:** Sebuah jalan raya fiksi yang terletak di London. Jalan ini merupakan akses menuju dunia sihir yang juga merupakan sebuah pusat ekonomi, namun tersembunyi bagi Muggle

 **OWL:** Ordinary Wizarding Level adalah ujian pelajaran sihir tingkat awal yang hasilnya merupakan prasyarat bagi pelajaran-pelajaran yang diambil di tingkat NEWT

 **Quidditch:** Olahraga sihir yang hampir menyerupai sepak bola atau bisbol

 **Beater:** Pemain Quidditch yang bertugas menjaga para pemain dalam tim masing-masing dari bludger dengan memukulnya

 **NEWT:** Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test adalah ujian khusus bagi penyihir tahun ketujuh untuk membantu mereka mengejar karir setelah lulus

 **Chaser:** Pemain Quidditch yang bertugas mencetak gol bagi tim masing-masing

 **Seeker:** Pemain Quidditch yang bertugas mencari Golden Snitch

 **Keeper:** Pemain Quidditch yang bertugas menjaga 3 gawang yang berbentuk lingkaran di ujung tiang berukuran 15 m.

 **Merak:** Kiasan untuk seseorang yang memiliki kebanggan dan harga diri tinggi

 **Billywig:** Serangga yang berasal dari Australia. Panjangnya sekitar 1,25 sentimeter, berwarna biru safir cerah. Kecepatannya begitu tinggi hingga jarang dilihat oleh Muggle


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

.

Chapter 2: **THE SORTING CEREMONY**

.

.

.

.

.

 **scarletrosee** _present_

 _and thanks a lot for_ **SHINeexo** **| EXO Love CBHS | Inihinaa | Rozen Aiden | angel park | KrisHuangKai | XiuBaby Pandatao | Guest | Xhe | Yuni shiners |** **exobaeolchabae** **| Misslah**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author : fliuor

Translator: scarletrosee

Length : Multi chapter series

Genre **:** Romance, Fluff, Adventure, Mystery

Rate: PG-13

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Luhan, Minseok, Joonmyun, Yifan, Yixing, Sehun, Tao

Pairing: ChanBaek, KaiSoo, XiuHan, FanXing, SuChen

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Saya tahu (dengan amat jelas) bahwa fanfic Hogwarts AU! memang jarang diminati humzhumzhumz. Ya, karena tidak semua orang suka dengan film Harry Potter dan mengerti hal-hal di dalamnya. Tapi entah kenapa itu tidak menjadikan saya malas buat nerusin fanfic ini. I'm so damn damn damn love Harry Potter and EXO. Saya menerjemah sekaligus membayangkan member EXO memakai seragam Hogwarts dan hidup di dalamnya. Yeah, kesenangan tersendiri wkwkwkwk. By the way, kalian bisa membaca cerita asli dari kak Fliuor disini: wewewe(titik)asianfanfics(titik)com/story/view/684033/spare-the-rod-and-spoil-the-child-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuhan-ot12-fanxing-suchen-hogwartsau. Sorry for typo(s) and hope you like it. Chuu~

.

.

.

.

.

The casts belong to God, parents and their agency ( _except Chanyeollie is mine nghahahaw_ ) the plot and story belong to Fliuor! Don't be silnet reader please

.

.

.

.

.

 **THIS IS YAOI ! I TOLD YOU BEFORE ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, akui saja. Itu lucu"

"Tidak, itu tidak lucu."

"Tapi wajahnya datar!"

"Sialan, yang memang. Dan dia akan mengutukmu untuk itu."

"Tidak, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi padaku." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku Prefek!"

Kyungsoo tampak benar-benar terkejut.

"Ya, kau Prefek. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya memiliki teman Prefek. Banyak, dan kau tidak menyadarinya."

"Aku tahu mereka punya teman Prefek." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, masih mencari alasan meskipun wajah Kyungsoo terlihat tidak terkesan. "Mereka sudah berteman selama bertahun-tahun, dan itu tidak menghentikanku mengerjai mereka sepusnya."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan menggeleng, melihat kembali ke Aula Besar, dimana seorang mahasiswa tahun pertama yang kurus sedang duduk di bangku seleksi, dengan Profesor Flitwick yang menjatuhkan Topi Seleksi ke kepala mungilnya.

"Kau bodoh."

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasaaanya itu."

"Oh, tutup mulutmu."

Terkadang, Kyungsoo hanya gagal untuk memahami sentuhan humor di balik setiap kehidupan, Baekhyun berpikir sambil mendesah. Apakah anak itu tidak bisa melihat, bahwa lelucon adalah karya seni? Dan apa yang salah dengan menertawakan kemalangan anak-anak Gryffindor? Ketika tidak ada konsekuensi besar yang dipertaruhkan. Itu hanya pengurangan poin asrama, ada beberapa nilai luar biasa di luar sana yang akan mengubahnya di mata Profesor.

Setelah merasionalkan pertanyaan itu berulang-ulang, Baekhyun sampai pada kesimpulan sederhana: Do Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana cara bersantai tentang kehidupan.

"Lihatlah dia," Baekhyun bersandar di bahu temannya dan menunjuk meja Gryffindor, dimana Park Chanyeol sekarang sedang menyulap serbet demi serbet, menekannya ke bibir berdarahnya, yang mulai menetes ke seluruh permukaan meja. "Lihat saja wajahnya, dan katakan padaku bahwa kau tidak menemukan sesuatu yang lucu."

Kyungsoo menatap meja Gryffindor dimana perjuangan itu berlangsung, dan membiarkan senyum kecil meringkuk di sudut bibirnya.

"Oke, itu sedikit lucu."

"Benar kan?" Baekhyun tertawa. "Dia benar-benar hanya keran berjalan!"

"Itu bukan berarti kau tidak bodoh."

Si Prefek cemberut, melirik ketika Topi Seleksi berteriak "Ravenclaw!" dan gadis kecil turun dari bangkunya untuk bergabung di meja yang ditunjuk sesuai sorakan teman seasramanya. Dia menciumi leher Kyungsoo dan mendapat tamparan keras sebagai balasan.

"Kau terkadang begitu membosankan, Kyungsoo. Kenapa aku mau jadi temanmu?"

"Berhenti melakukan itu!" Kyungsoo mendesis.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya menunjukkan kasih sayang. "

"Hmm, ya benar. Kau tahu, Yifan akan berbicara padamu tentang hari ini."

Baekhyun menepis pikiran itu dengan dramatis dan memutar matanya. "Ugh, biarkan dia. Dia baru saja menjadi _Muggle-born-washed_."

" _Muggle_ _-_ _born-washed_?"

"Kau tahu, ketika kau bergaul terlalu banyak dengan darah lumpur dan half-blood, kau akan mulai berpikir seperti mereka. Yifan sudah bergaul terlalu banyak dengan darah lumpur Kim Jongdae dan teman-temannya. Itu melunakkan otaknya. Karenanya, itu disebut _Muggle-born-washed_ "

"Aku cukup yakin kau yang membuat istilah itu."

Terdengar sorakan lain dari meja Hufflepuff, dan seorang anak kecil gemuk turun dari bangku, berlari di sepanjang meja dan disambut oleh keluarga barunya.

Kyungsoo memberi Baekhyun lirikan sekilas.

"Apa kau sudah berpikir tentang OWL yang kau butuhkan untuk lulus tahun ini?"

"Ramuan, Herbologi, Transfigurasi, Mantra, dan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan nanti. Jadi apa itu?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mau memberitahumu."

"Mengapa aku peduli?"

"Hufflepuff!" Topi berteriak sekali lagi dan sorak-sorai yang sama meletus, sementara Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Dan kau, sayangku Kyungsoo, apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan hidupmu?"

"Kau tahu rencanaku." Kata Kyungsoo tanpa memandangnya. "Mendominasi dunia. Sederhana, mudah, dan langsung ke intinya.."

"Serius."

"Aku serius. Itu bagus, atau menjadi Menteri Sihir berikutnya. Aku hanya bermimpi besar."

Baekhyun tertawa, meskipun ia tidak percaya sepatah kata pun. Sama seperti dia sendiri yang tidak akan pernah memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa ia perlu lulus NEWT dengan nilai yang luar biasa agar bisa pergi ke pelatihan Auror. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah benar-benar menceritakan rencananya untuk masa depan. Sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa itu karena Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang ia rencanakan. Sang Prefek tahu bahwa temannya itu unggul dalam Ramuan, tapi ia tidak akan pernah mau menjadi Potioneera. Jadi apa ambisinya? Baekhyun menduga-duga. Yah, Slytherin memang harus memiliki rahasia Slytherin.

Pada bangku seleksi, seorang anak berbintik mencoba duduk di kursi. Ia sedikit meraba-raba lalu tersandung jubahnya sendiri, membuat beberapa orang terkekeh di seberang lorong.

"Yang itu pasti tidak akan menjadi salah satu dari kita," Baekhyun berbisik ke telinga Kyungsoo, yang dibisiki hanya tersenyum.

Akhirnya anak itu duduk di bangku dan Flitwick menempatkan Topi ke kepalanya. Tiba-tiba kilatan petir besar memangkas melalui ruangan, berjalan lurus dari langit di atas kepala mereka ke pusat aula, membuat siswa dari setiap asrama ketakutan. Flitwick melompat, tapi membiarkanya. "Astaga!"

Para siswa mendongak, berbisik dalam kebingungan.

Kemudian, keadaan kembali tenang. Kegelapan di atas mereka menghilang menjadi bayangan angkatan laut dengan bintang berkelap-kelip, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang meringkuk satu sama lain di bangku mereka, terlihat agak ketakutan.

"Yah, itu aneh..." sang Prefek kemudian berkomentar dengan tawa bernada tinggi.

Dengan Topi masih di kepalanya, anak berbintik itu melihat ratusan mata terlihat ketakutan menatap ke arahnya, benar-benar malu.

"Gryffindor!" Topi kemudian berteriak dalam keheningan ruangan.

Dan semua kegembiraan kembali. Meja Gryffindor meledak tawa bahagia, menyambut kedatangan anggota baru mereka dengan sorak-sorai. Siswa tahun pertama itu berlari menuju meja dengan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan Baekhyun terkekeh ketika anak itu kembali ke tempat duduknya, merundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah malunya yang terbakar. Telinganya merah.

"Merlin, dia mungkin berpikir bahwa dia yang menyebabkannya." Baekhyun mendengus. "The poor bastard."

Di meja guru, salah satu guru muda tertawa dengan keras, bertepuk tangan dan bersandar di atas meja dengan kedua siku ke depan. Kyungsoo segera mengintip ke arahnya dan membungkuk ke arah telinga Baekhyun.

"Apakah dia guru baru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam?"

Baekhyun tampak membuka mulutnya menjadi 'O'

"Yah." Dia berdeham. "Itu Professor Jung. Rupanya dia seorang Auror _-salah satu yang termuda_ _dari_ _kantornya_ _-_ Ia seorang half-blood dan benar-benar berbakat. Sayang, ia sangat berwibawa dan parah, meski penampilannya terlihat ramah."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu itu?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya semanis yang ia bisa.

"Ayahku yang mengatakannya."

"Ah."

"Ini membantu saat kau memiliki keluarga yang punya pengaruh di Kementerian." Katanya dan tersenyum, masih menilik guru baru itu dengan acuh.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, hanya diam di tempat duduknya, tanpa ekspresi, seperti siswa yang baru saja dikirim ke Slytherin. Baekhyun tidak perlu bertanya alasan dibalik kebisuan mendadak temannya. Dia sudah tahu mengapa.

Tanpa diduga, saat orang lain bertepuk tangan di sekitar meja untuk menyambut kedatangan anggota baru mereka, tiba-tiba Baekhyun melihat mata Professor Jung berkedip ke arahnya, mengunci langsung ke matanya dengan sedikit kilatan. Baekhyun melompat, tidak yakin apakah Profesor itu benar-benar melihatnya atau Kyungsoo, atau lebih tepatnya menatap sesuatu di belakang mereka. Tapi ketika Baekhyun berbalik, tidak ada apapun selain baju besi kosong yang disandarkan pada dinding di belakangnya. Saat ia melirik meja guru, Professor Jung sudah berbicara lagi dengan orang di sampingnya, tersenyum ramah dan membuat orang lain tertawa.

Itu aneh, Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

Tapi itu melawan kodratnya untuk khawatir tentang hal-hal seperti itu; dengan demikian, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil hati. Mengapa khawatir jika tidak ada yang memarahimu? Tidak ada alasan untuk khawatir.

Melihat perjuangan Park Chanyeol dengan bibir bengkak jauh lebih menghibur.

* * *

Minggu pertama di kelas berlalu dengan damai, lebih damai dari yang Luhan duga.

Senin pagi Luhan dan Minseok bekerja sama di perpustakaan, duduk di tempat yang tenang di belakang rak Sejarah Muggle. PR tersebar di depan mereka dalam berbagai perkamen dan textbook. Minseok tampak sangat indah hari ini. Luhan menemukan ketidakadilan yang menyakitkan. Itu tidak adil bahwa Ravenclaw tampak begitu luar biasa indah setiap hari tapi sama sekali tidak menyadari keindahannya sendiri. Setiap kali ia melihat Minseok, ia merasa seperti seekor semut. Ia merasa menjadi setitik debu yang bersujud di kaki penyihir.

Minseok mendongak dari PR Ramalan nya dan tersenyum ragu.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Luhan terlalu cepat, pipinya sudah berwarna pink. Dia duduk tegak, melihat kembali ke esai Studi Muggle yang harus ia selesaikan Kamis ini. Perkamen kosong mengejeknya, petunjuk esai yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam juga seolah mengejeknya.

 _"Kritis menganalisis evolusi kebangkitan sinematografi di dunia Muggle dan efeknya pada moeurs sosial masyarakat sihir pada 1950-an."_

Hum.

Akan ada banyak penelitian ke depannya.

"Mulailah dengan memilih beberapa film Muggle, dan mengevaluasi masing-masing secara kronologis," Minseok menyarankan dengan ramah setelah melihat ekspresi bermasalah Luhan. "Itulah yang aku lakukan ketika aku harus mempertimbangkan evolusi atau yang lain. Kau bisa mencoba Smiles of a Summer Night; itu salah satu film favorit Ayahku. "

Dan ia menawari Luhan dengan senyum cerah. Prefek Gryffindor itu meleleh dan menyeringai.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Minseok. "Aku memiliki ayah Muggle, jadi wajar saja kalau aku memberikanmu beberapa tips."

"Ini pasti lebih mudah bagimu untuk menulis ketika kau memiliki anggota keluarga yang merupakan Muggle." Luhan setuju. "Aku mendapati Telaah Muggle agak sulit. Salah satu temanku, kau tahu, namanya Sehun, benar-benar menyukai mata pelajaran ini, tapi aku punya lebih banyak masalah dengan mata pelajaran ini daripada dia."

"Kita tidak bisa menguasai segala hal. Kau sudah biasa di Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan Runes Kuno. Itu normal menjadi kurang berbakat di mata pelajaran tertentu."

"Yah, kau baik dalam segala hal."

"Aku hanya belajar," Minseok tersenyum, mengangkat bahu sembarangan. "Aku tidak bisa bermain Quidditch seperti yang kau lakukan, misalnya."

Luhan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, mengubur kepalanya di perkamen. Dia tidak ingin mengatakan kepada Minseok, bahwa ia berbakat di Rune Kuno hanya karena itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka berbagi kelas bersama saat tahun ketiga, dan Luhan bekerja keras sejak saat itu. Sebelum itu, Luhan bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikan Ravenclaw; mengetahui Luhan hanya seorang murid yang pintar mendapat nilai, namun tidak pernah mencoba untuk memperhatikan apapun di kelas.

"Bagaimana pelatihan Quidditch-mu?" Kata prefek Ravenclaw itu, meninggalkan PR Ramalan sekali lagi untuk mengintip ke arah Luhan. "Apakah kau sudah menemukan anggota baru pada akhirnya, atau kau masih ...?"

"Masih mencari. Tapi kami berpikir untuk membuat Sehun mencoba sebelum Oktober berakhir, tapi ... dia sangat sulit dipahami tentang hal itu. "

"Apa kau pikir dia memiliki potensi?"

"Dia pasti memilikinya ..." Luhan mengerutkan dahi, mencoba untuk berpikir. "Dan lagi, Sehun itu agak sulit untuk ditebak. Dia aneh."

Minseok tersenyum dan menunduk lagi.

"Aku menyukainya, Sehun. Dia anak yang lucu."

"Semua orang suka padanya, tampaknya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Mungkin karena rambut eksentriknya, aku tidak tahu. Aku terus mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan mengalami kecelakaan ajaib jika ia terus mencoba memantrai warna acak pada rambutnya seperti itu, tapi dia tidak pernah mendengarkanku."

"Potong beberapa rambutnya." Minseok tertawa. "Aku heran, McGonagall belum mengatakan apapun mengenai hal itu."

"Mungkin dia juga suka," Luhan mencibir ketika melihat kegembiraan Minseok yang tulus. Ide pembicaraan ini tampaknya membawanya ke Minseok. "Maksudku, dia berteman dengan sangat mudah. Apa aku belum memberitahumu bagaimana Yifan mengenal kita?"

"Belum..."

"Itu berkat Sehun juga."

"Huh? Tapi mereka terpaut dua tahun! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mereka tidak akan memberitahu kita," Luhan mendengus, menopang dagu dengan satu tangan. "Aku kira mereka tidak berhubungan baik ketika bertemu satu sama lain. Yifan memiliki sisi kekanak-kanakan, ia hanya menolak untuk menunjukkannya pada Prefek lain, orang bodoh itu ... "

Kapten Quidditch itu berhenti, berkedip ketika ia melihat bahwa Minseok sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi geli, matanya berbinar cerah di bawah sinar matahari.

"Apa ...?"

"Aku suka ketika kau berbicara tentang teman, Luhan. Kau selalu begitu energik tentang hal itu, kedengarannya begitu ... hidup."

Dalam sekejap, segala sesuatu yang Luhan ingin katakan pada Minseok berkumpul di tenggorokan, menyumbat napas dan menyebabkan jantungnya berdetak. Dia berpikir dia akan meledak. Keinginan untuk terus terang begitu kuat dalam tubuhnya. Ini dia, ini adalah sinyal, batinnya menjerit. Empat tahun! Berapa lama lagi dia akan menunggu?

"Minseok ..." akhirnya dia mulai.

Alis Prefek lainnya berkedut, kemudian bersikap santai dan terlihat benar-benar tertarik.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah kukatakan padamu sejak um ... lama?"

"Ooh, damn." Minseok meringis, "itu terdengar mengerikan."

"Tidak tidak. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa tentang hal itu. "Luhan meyakinkan, matanya tertuju pada Minseok, mulutnya tiba-tiba kering. "Ini hanya aku."

"O... kay?" Si anak Ravenclaw tertawa. "Lalu, katakan."

"Okay, kau tahu bahwa ..." Dia membisu. Oh Tuhan, dia kalah, dia tidak berguna. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri. "Kau tahu, eh ..."

Minseok mengangkat alis padanya.

"Apa?"

"K-kau tahu ... bahwa kau sahabatku, kan?"

Untuk sesaat, Minseok hanya menatapnya, dan Luhan kembali blank, mencoba bersuara lagi. Apakah kau ingin kita menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman baik? Pertanyaan itu diulang-ulang dalam kepalanya seperti foto rusak, berulang, membuatnya pening; itu adalah pertanyaan sederhana, dan juga tata bahasa sederhana. Atau mungkin ia bisa mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan, lebih santai seperti _'Hei, mari kita pergi ke rumah teh Madam Puddifoot bersama-sama saat kita pergi ke Hogsmeade!'_ \- Mungkin itu akan terdengar bodoh, mungkin kemudian, Minseok akan mengatakan ya ...

Tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu?!

Setelah Minseok mengerti bahwa tidak ada lagi yang akan Luhan katakan, ia meledakkan tawa. Luhan tertawa putus asa, menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu?"

"Err, kau tidak berpikir itu sangat penting untuk membiarkan satu sama lain tahu bahwa kita teman?" Luhan mencoba menyegarkan.

"Tentu saja, kau benar. Hal ini penting." Si anak Ravenclaw mengangguk, masih terlihat gembira. "Aku setuju bahwa kita harus mengkonfirmasi persahabatan kita lebih sering, dan tentu saja, kau adalah teman terbaikku juga."

"Benarkah?" Luhan tersenyum, meskipun perutnya masih terasa seperti terikat dalam simpul yang ketat. Dia merasa aneh.

"Apa? Apa kau takut bahwa aku tidak akan merasakan hal yang sama? "

"Tentu saja tidak! K-kita tak terpisahkan, bukan? Empat tahun persahabatan kita telah bertahan, haha."

"Astaga, empat tahun, kau benar! Waktu berlalu." Mata Minseok membulat. "Ini tahun terakhir kita di Hogwarts."

"Kau tidak merasa siap untuk itu, kan?"

"Apakah kau?"

"Tidak."

Jujur, Luhan tidak suka berpikir tentang meninggalkan semuanya.

Minseok menghela napas.

"Aku juga tidak. Tapi sekali lagi, aku sudah terlalu lama berpikir tentang tugas, NEWT, dan ujian untuk Wizengamot. Ini akan menjadi tekanan, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku melewatkannya."

Luhan menyeringai. "Jika aku tidak tahu berapa banyak kau menyukai belajar dan belajar, aku akan mengatakan pilihan karirmu membuatmu seperti Slytherin."

"Oh, omong kosong," Minseok tertawa lagi, mengambil pena lagi setelah sekian lama, "Banyak anak-anak Ravenclaw yang ingin bekerja dengan bayaran tinggi. Ambisi tidak harus disediakan untuk anak-anak Slytherin. Kau tahu, itu konyol."

"Bagaimanapun, aku melihat bahwa PR Ramalanmu akan mendapat nilai yang bagus."

"Aku mulai, aku mulai!"

"Tidak banyak ambisi di bidang itu, eh?"

"Kau tahu aku benci Ramalan. Ini satu-satunya subjek yang aku benci."

"Dan kau bahkan tidak buruk disana. Kau beruntung, Tuan-bisa-segalanya."

Prefek Ravenclaw itu tertawa lagi, suaranya saja sudah cukup membuat Luhan tenang. Setidaknya ia mengetahui bagaimana cara menjaga Minseok agar tetap ceria, pikir Luhan dengan bangga dan kekanak-kanakan. Ia dengan senang hati akan hidup dengan itu.

Atau bisakah ia?

Berkecil hati sekali lagi, Luhan mendesah dalam.

* * *

Chanyeol tersandung menuruni tangga dari Menara Gryffindor, dengan buku Ramalan di bawah lengannya dan kemejanya yang tidak terkancing dengan rapi.

Si Trelawney akan jengkel; ini adalah fakta. Chanyeol terlambat, sangat terlambat untuk kelas dan tidak ada cara agar Trelawney senang dengan keterlambatannya. Tapi Chanyeol punya alasan yang sangat bagus untuk bangun terlambat. Jongdae dan dia telah menemukan jalan rahasia di balik patung penyihir bermata satu di lantai tiga minggu lalu; dan mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk bereksperimen rahasia tadi malam. Awalnya, tak satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil lolos dari Filch, mereka harus berjalan naik turun lantai yang berbeda dari benteng selama berjam-jam, tapi akhirnya mereka berhasil masuk ke jalan rahasia setelah Jongdae melempar exploding whiz popper pada Mrs Norris sebagai pengalih perhatian. Pada saat itu sudah mendekati pukul dua. Ternyata terowongan mengarah ke Hogsmeade, sehingga mereka mendapat kesulitan; dan bangun keesokan harinya benar-benar menyakitkan.

Jongdae beruntung bahwa Ramalan bukanlah bagian dari mata pelajaran pilihannya.

Chanyeol bergegas menuruni tangga spiral yang mengarah ke menara utara ketika Byun Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul di bagian bawah tangga. Prefek itu menatap ke arahnya dan berkedip beberapa kali, sedikit terkejut karena mereka menatap satu sama lain. Bulu-bulu menempel di jubah Slytherin nya dan rambutnya terlihat berantakan, seolah-olah anak itu baru saja kembali dari perkelahian. Mungkin seseorang baru saja meledakkan bantal di wajahnya karena ikut campur urusan orang lain lagi. Chanyeol sedikit berharap dengan pikirannya barusan. Oke, ia tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan dengan bocah menyebalkan dulu.

Chanyeol mencoba bergeser ke kiri, tapi Baekhyun melangkah kesana juga dan menghalangi jalannya. Ketika ia melangkah kembali ke kanan, anak itu mengikuti perpindahannya dan menghalangi jalan lagi, tersenyum sangat puas. Chanyeol melotot, ia mempertahankan diri untuk tidak membanting buku Ramalan nya tepat di seberang hidung Prefek itu.

Ia masih belum melupakan insiden bibir berdarah pada malam upacara seleksi, dan jika ada kesempatan, ia pasti bersedia untuk membuat si Slytherin ini membayar.

"Dengar, Byun ..." Chanyeol mulai.

"Selamat pagi, tukang tidur." Baekhyun tersenyum cerah, masih tampak sedikit lucu dengan tatanan rambut kusutnya. "Fancy melihatmu di sini. Dengan textbook itu, mengingatkanku bahwa Gryffindor juga membaca, ternyata."

"Haha bloody hell. Itu lucu."

"Eeh, Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, tampak tidak yakin. "Itu tidak dimaksudkan untuk menjadi lelucon."

"Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di kelas dan bukannya melucu disini?"

"Aku memiliki waktu bebas." Dia berhenti sejenak, matanya berbinar. "Kamu?"

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Jujur, aku sedikit kekurangan waktu sekarang. Jadi pergilah dari sini sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menendangmu menuruni tangga ..."

"Mengandalkan kekerasan akan membuatmu jauh dari kehidupan, Brute," kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba terisak palsu. "Astaga, aku ingin sekali memotong lidahmu karena berbicara denganku seperti seorang penyihir normal dengan pendidikan yang layak. Aku mengalami berbagai macam trauma emosional setiap kali aku berbicara denganmu, kau kasar."

Chanyeol melihat dengan tatapan ngeri saat Baekhyun melanjutkannya dengan menangis menyedihkan.

"Hentikan ini." Chanyeol mengerang. "Berhenti merengek. Aku tidak dalam mood untuk berbicara denganmu."

"Apa, kau dalam mood untuk mematahkan hidungku?"

Orang ini harus bunuh diri.

"Apa kau meminta untuk itu?"

Chanyeol memohon pada Tuhan agar Baekhyun mengatakan 'Ya'. Hanya anggukan tapi itu cukup, setidaknya ia memiliki alasan untuk menggetok gigi bajingan ini. Tetapi Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan hidung dan memberinya tatapan tidak bersalah.

"Tidak ..."

"... Baiklah, kalau begitu." Chanyeol mengertakkan gigi. "Pergi dari sini, sialan."

"Ah, tapi kau terdengar kecewa. Kau benar-benar berharap aku akan mengatakan 'Ya', bukan?" Baekhyun menggoda.

"Byun, untuk terakhir kalinya ..."

"Aku kira kau berada dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk memukulku." Baekhyun mengangguk emosional, "Maksudku, aku memberimu kesempatan. Terakhir kali ketika kau jatuh dari tangga itu terlihat lucu."

"Oke, itu saja."

Dengan ini, Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun dari belakang, satu tangannya berada di tengkuk dan yang lainnya berada di kerah Baekhyun. Dengan brutal ia menarik Baekhyun ke satu sisi dan membantingnya ke dinding. Mata si Prefek terbuka lebar, ketakutan terlihat untuk sepersekian detik di pupil hitamnya. Untuk kedua kalinya, godaan untuk melemparkan Baekhyun ke tanah dan menginjak-injak kepalanya sampai hancur melintas cerah di kepala Chanyeol. Kemudian, ia membebaskan anak itu, melangkah mundur beberapa inci dari Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan kekehan dingin.

"What the hell ..."

"Jangan main-main denganku ketika aku sudah marah, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggeram. "Aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku akan marah, dan jika kulakukan, aku yakin kau akan menyesal."

Chanyeol berbalik dan mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh, merasa sedikit bersalah saat memikirkan teguran Luhan nanti jika Prefek itu tahu tentang hal ini. Chanyeol setengah berharap Baekhyun akan berteriak konyol, " _Sepuluh_ _poin dari_ _Gryffindor_ _untuk kekerasan_ _!_ " Tapi bocah Slytherin itu dengan ajaib tetap tenang saat Chanyeol berjalan pergi. Chanyeol hampir mengintip dari balik bahunya dengan rasa penyesalan, merenungi dirinya pada saat-saat terakhir tadi. Astaga, itu bukan seolah-olah Baekhyun pantas mendapat perhatiannya.

Dia mendekati tangga spiral yang tiba-tiba berubah, Chanyeol menaruh bukunya ke atas kepalanya saat ia tergelincir dan meluncur ke bawah, pantatnya mendarat dengan keras.

"FUCK."

Dia bergegas berdiri. Si setan Baekhyun itu terdengar menjauhi dinding kastil, disertai dengan langkah-langkah melarikan diri dan suara decitan sepatu di lantai yang keras. Chanyeol akhirnya sadar dan menarik keluar tongkatnya untuk membalas dendam, tapi si Slytherin itu sudah keluar dari pandangannya.

"Kau pengecut!" Ia meraung. "Byun Baekhyun, kembali ke sini segera!"

Tidak mengherankan, tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol menghela nafas, mencengkeram tongkatnya begitu erat.

Kemudian suara pintu yang berderit terdengar. Diikuti dengan suara parau Filch yang beresonansi dari atas tangga.

"Apa arti dari keributan ini, kau setan kecil yang kotor?! Siapa yang akan kutangkap sekarang?!"

Mulut Chanyeol menganga.

Oh, sialan.

* * *

Kyungsoo memiliki tiga jenis teman sekamar di asrama nya. Jenis pertama, ' _Dumb and Proud_ ' - Robert Archer dan Florian Maddux, dua jiwa pemberani yang tidak memiliki satu ons darah Muggle pun di dalam tubuhnya (dan tidak sedikitpun intelijen di otak mereka itu baik, sayangnya). Tipe kedua _, 'The France Plague._ ' Dia adalah mahasiswa tahun kelima yang lebih dikenal sebagai François Putieux. Rentan terhadap perawatan tubuh ekstrim dimana perlatan kamar mandinya selalu lengkap. Ia sering menghibur siswa lain dengan peribahasa Perancis nya, namun tidak pernah berada dalam situasi yang tepat. Terakhir, jenis ketiga adalah _'Very Hazardous_ _Leprechaun_ _'_ , atau lebih dikenal dengan spesies Byun Baekhyun. Tidak benar-benar Leprechaun sebenarnya, mengingat bahwa teman sekamarnya ini sedikit lebih tinggi darinya (perbedaan menyedihkan, satu sentimeter lebih tinggi. Kyungsoo masih menyangkalnya setiap hari), tapi dilihat dari sifat nakal makhluk itu, terlihat persis seperti Baekhyun. Diam-diam, ' _Very Hazardous Leprechaun'_ juga disebut _'Tolerable One'_. Karena tidak peduli hal buruk apa yang orang katakan tentang kepribadian eksentrik Baekhyun, anak itu tidak pernah menjadi orang yang membosankan. Dan Tuhan tahu, Kyungsoo memerlukan gangguan dalam hidupnya.

Di pagi yang baik ini, Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu bebasnya di Common Room Slytherin. Ketika Baekhyun masuk _–dengan terlihat sedikit kusut-_ , Kyungsoo merasa sangat senang sekali karena Baekhyun melenggang pergi melewatinya begitu saja. Ia menatap suara dinding yang terbuka dan melirik Baekhyun dari sudut matanya.

 _Peringatan! Peringatan! Tipe idiot ketiga mendekat dari arah kiri. Berlindung!_

Kyungsoo membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam buku dan pura-pura membaca, tapi sedetik kemudian, tangan Baekhyun menarik bukunya dengan mata berkilauan, mata predator.

"Halo." Kata Prefek itu.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, menyerah lalu menutup bukunya.

"Hei, ada apa dengan rambutmu? Kau pergi keluar?"

"Ya, aku pergi untuk mengirim surat dan kembali. Burung hantu keluargamu," Baekhyun menunjuk bulu yang tersebar di seluruh jubah-nya,"sangat ramah menyapaku."

"Apa Aucturus menendang pantatmu lagi?"

"Kau perlu mendidik burungmu dengan lebih baik " Baekhyun mendengus dan membersihkan dirinya. "Dia suka mematuk, mencakar, dan bahkan membenciku. Itu karena perilaku yang buruk dan pelatihan yang buruk. "

"Oh, kau seolah mengatakan bahwa aku melatihnya hanya untuk memukulmu setiap kali ia melihat wajahmu?"

Baekhyun pura-pura terkejut.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya pada teman terbaikmu!"

"Kau bukan teman terbaikku."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku hanya temanmu. "

Kyungsoo memukul Baekhyun dengan bukunya, dan Baekhyun hanya memeletkan lidah mengabaikan. Prefek itu segera bersandar di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Jadi apa yang kau baca?"

"Hmm, sesuatu yang membosankan, tentang ... pohon ... dan Alpen."

"Jika itu membosankan, kenapa kau membacanya?"

"Untuk mengisi waktu," Kyungsoo mendesah, menempatkan buku di atas kakinya. "Kadang-kadang begitu sulit untuk menghibur diri sendiri."

"Mari kita berpikir tentang Natal." Baekhyun menyeringai, tangannya berada di pipi.

Kyungsoo menatap sedih padanya.

"Ini bulan Oktober."

"Aku tahu itu, terima kasih banyak. Tapi ini tidak terlalu awal untuk berpikir tentang Natal, jadi apa yang kau inginkan untuk tahun ini, teman?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak peduli. Bloody hell, bahkan Halloween saja belum, bagaimana kau ingin aku untuk berpikir tentang hadiah Natal? "

"Ini tidak terlalu awal untuk ber-"

"Kau memalukan untuk Slytherin, tutup mulutmu."

Slytherin yang terhormat tidak seharusnya pusing tentang Natal. Itu konyol. Tapi tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mengeluarkan tawanya sambil tergeletak di atas sofa.

"Lihatlah. Aku akan keluar untuk membeli hadiah Natal di Hogsmeade. "

Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku berpikir itu agak-"

"Oke dengarkan aku, idiot. Akhir pekan pertama kita ke Hogsmeade datang tepat setelah Halloween, dan yang kedua, beberapa minggu setelah itu. Aku ingin membeli hadiah di tempat yang jauh lebih menarik daripada Hogsmeade. Kita sudah dua tahun pergi ke semua toko-toko di Hogsmeade dan kita tahu segala sesuatu yang ditawarkan disana. Tidakkah kau berpikir? Kita harus mencoba sesuatu yang baru. "

"Sesuatu yang baru, seperti di ...?"

"Seperti menyelinap ke KnockturnAlley misalnya."

Kyungsoo mendengus. Dia menutup bukunya dan menatap dalam ke mata Baekhyun.

"Kau akan tertangkap sebelum kau bisa keluar dari sana, idiot."

"Aduh. Begitu taat."

"Ayo kita bersikap realistis. Hanya ada dua cara untuk bisa pergi ke Knockturn Alley, yaitu dengan bubukFloo atau dengan ber-Apparate. Tapi kau Prefek. Jika kau pergi ke Three Broomsticks dan meminta bubuk Floo untuk sampai ke Knockturn Alley, aku yakin kalau Yifan dan Prefek lain akan datang padamu dalam waktu dua detik dan kau akan diskors dari Hogwarts untuk waktu yang lama. Kedua, Apparate ... "

Kyungsoo berhenti, sebuah pemikiran aneh dan sedikit menyenangkan terlintas dalam pikirannya, membuatnya berkerut melihat Baekhyun yang kelihatan tertarik.

"Apa kau belajar Apparate tanpa lisensi?"

"Err ... mungkin ya mungkin tidak."

"Serius?"

"Shhh." Baekhyun meletakkan jari ke bibirnya, tersenyum licik sambil mengintip di belakang Kyungsoo. "Lihat apa yang aku katakan sekarang? Perjalanan ke Knockturn Alley benar-benar menarik, dan jika kita bijaksana, kita bahkan tidak akan tertangkap. Pikirkan semua hal keren yang akan kita lakukan disana. Buku-buku disana tidak ada yang tentang Pegunungan Alpen."

Kyungsoo harus mengakui bahwa ia sangat tergoda. Di sisi lain, mengandalkan kemampuan Apparate Baekhyun tidak tampak seperti hal yang cerdas untuk dilakukan, tidak peduli seberapa percaya diri anak itu tentang bakatnya sendiri. Plus, apa manfaatnya? Membeli beberapa hadiah Natal yang inovatif? Keuntungan tampaknya tidaklah lebih besar daripada risiko.

"Apa kau yakin bisa ber-Apparate dengan aman ke Knockturn Alley tanpa kehilangan anggota tubuh atau meninggalkan kita di beberapa tempat berbahaya?"

"Hei, aku menguasai teori saat liburan musim panas lalu; bahkan aku mendapat saran praktis dari Kakakku." Baekhyun duduk tegak. "Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Maaf. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku jika salah satu dari kita sembrono. "

"Itu bukan sembrono, itu bersenang-senang."

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Aku yakin kau akan mengundurkan diri karena takut."

"Jangan konyol." Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Jika aku tidak mengambil bagian dalam rencana, itu tidak bisa dianggap mengundurkan diri karena takut, lagipula."

Baekhyun hendak membalas, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah bola putih berbulu melompat ke arahnya dari balik sofa. Ia terkejut dan berteriak sebelum bola putih berbulu itu mendarat di lantai dengan desisan menakutkan. Kyungsoo melebar matanya pada sumber keributan.

"Hydra!"

"Itu kucing bodohmu lagi!" Baekhyun marah, memegang lengannya. Tiga tanda goresan sekarang terlihat pada kulit oleh amarah Baekhyun, kucing putih itu hanya menatapnya dengan jijik dan mengeong, kemudian melompat ke tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Baekhyun protes. "Kucingmu memutilasi lenganku!"

"Tenang, itu hanya goresan." Katanya. "Aku akan memberikanmu beberapa intisari Murtlap jika kau ingin."

"Itu bukan intinya. Kenapa semua hewan bodohmu membenciku?"

Di bawah belaian Kyungsoo, Hydra mengeong lagi dan menutup matanya, seolah-olah sangat senang dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hydra kucing pintar. Dia tahu orang macam apa yang harus bergaul denganku dan jenis orang yang bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot aku bicarakan. "

"Pintar, pantatku." Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Dia hanya setan."

"Bersyukurlah dia tidak menggaruk wajahmu, atau menusuk. Anyways, tawaran Knockturn Alley masih berlaku?"

"Tentu saja masih. Kaulah orang yang tidak ingin mengambil bagian di dalamnya."

"Aku bilang aku akan memikirkannya."

Sang Prefek mengangkat bahu. "Kita semua tahu apa artinya."

Saat Kyungsoo berpikir sambil mengelus bulu putih Hydra, ia menyimpulkan bahwa ia akan pergi, tetapi hanya jika keterampilan Baekhyun itu bisa diandalkan. Jika terbukti itu sulit untuk dijalankan, Kyungsoo lebih baik menyerah dan mencegah Baekhyun pergi. Itu bukan berarti ia takut. Tapi ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk bertindak langsung tanpa evaluasi terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo harus berpikir perlahan. Akhir pekan pertama ke Hogsmeade masih jauh dan sudah ada banyak kekhawatiran untuk memikirkannya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **mind to review?**

* * *

 **Darah lumpur:** Sebutan untuk penyihir kelahiran Muggle

 **Auror:** Anggota dari unit yang sangat terlatih, petugas spesialis dalam Departemen Penegakan Hukum Sihir di Kementerian Sihir. Mereka dilatih untuk menyelidiki kejahatan yang berkaitan dengan Ilmu Hitam, dan menangkap atau menahan penyihir gelap

 **Potioneera:** Seorang penyihir yang mengkhususkan diri dalam pembuatan ramuan

 **Wizengamot:** Parlemen di dunia sihir

 **Exploding Whizz Poppers:** Kembang api dari Explosive Enteries yang didirkan oleh Weasly bersaudara

 **Hogsmeade:** Satu-satunya desa penyihir di Inggris. Tepatnya di Skotlandia, terletak di barat laut kastil Hogwarts

 **Fancy:** Untuk menyebut seseorang yang glamour

 **Leprechaun:** Salah satu jenis peri dalam cerita rakyat Irlandia, biasanya mengambil bentuk seorang pria tua yang pendek

 **Knockturn** **Alley:** Jalanan yang sempit dan gelap. Knockturn Alley juga dipenuhi oleh berbagai toko, tapi sebagian toko ini menjual barang-barang ilegal dan memiliki kekuatan hitam.

 **Bubuk Floo:** Bubuk berwarna hijau yg ditaburkan di perapian jika ingin berkomunikasi menggunakan api atau berpindah tempat

 **Three Broomsticks:** Sebuah penginapan dan pub di desa sihir Hogsmeade.

 **Intisari Murtlap:** Diekstrak dari tentakel Murtlap, cairannya berwarna kuning. Digunakan untuk meredakan sakit akibat luka potong atau luka lainnya. Bisa juga digunakan sebagai bahan tambahan dalam beberapa ramuan yang mengakibatkan sakit


	4. Flying Overtime

.

Chapter 3: **FLYING OVERTIME**

.

.

.

.

.

 **scarletrosee** _present_

 _and thanks a lot for my beloved_ **exobaeolchabae |** **dorkyeolo |** **SHINeexo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author : fliuor

Translator: scarletrosee

Length : Multi chapter series

Genre **:** Romance, Fluff, Adventure, Mystery

Rate: PG-13

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Luhan, Minseok, Joonmyun, Yifan, Yixing, Sehun, Tao

Pairing: ChanBaek, KaiSoo, XiuHan, FanXing, SuChen

.

.

.

.

kalian bisa membaca cerita asli dari kak Fliuor disini: wewewe(titik)asianfanfics(titik)com/story/view/684033/spare-the-rod-and-spoil-the-child-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuhan-ot12-fanxing-suchen-hogwartsau

.

.

.

.

.

The casts belong to God, parents and their agency ( _except Chanyeollie is mine nghahahaw_ ) the plot and story belong to Fliuor! Don't be silnet reader please

.

.

.

.

.

 **THIS IS YAOI ! I TOLD YOU BEFORE ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Common Room Gryffindor terlihat tenang hari ini. Terlindung dari angin luar yang bisa saja menyebabkan pilek. Api dari cerobong asapjuga sudah menyala.

"Mereka mengatakan beberapa Pelahap Maut dari perang sihir kedua masih bersembunyi dari Kementerian dan mencoba untuk menyebabkan semacam kesulitan di dekat Wales. Mereka mengklaim ingin Voldemort kembali. Sepuluh tahun, Man! Itu gila!"

Kadal peliharaannya diletakkan di atas kepalanya, Jongdae meletakkan salinan dari Daily Prophet untuk melihat Sehun dan Jongin, yang sedang bermain catur sihir di meja bundar ruangan. Di samping mereka, Tao meringkuk di sofa, seperti anak kucing yang siap untuk pergi tidur.

"Apa kalian mendengarkanku?"

Tumpukan kartu di sebelah Jongin tiba-tiba meledak dan mengenai wajahnya, menyebabkan anak itu menyalak dengan syok. Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya penuh kemenangan

"Aku menang!"

"Tidak adil", Jongin memeriksa wajahnya yang terkena luka bakar. "Itu bukan tiga puluh detik."

"Iya itu benar."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

"Kalian masih belum tahu cara bermain catur dengan cara biasa, ya?" Jongdae bersenandung dari sofa, tapi dua penyihir muda itu tidak mendengarnya, sibuk berusaha mencelupkan kartu yang terbakar dengan lengan mereka. Hanya Sehun dan Jongin yang bisa menemukan cara menghibur diri dengan menggunakan kartu ledakan sebagai timer untuk catur sihir.

Sesaat kemudian, pintu di belakang potret Nyonya Gemuk dibuka dan Chanyeol menyeret kakinya ke Common Room, terlihat mengantuk dan kelelahan. Jongdae menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat Chanyeol sementara peliharaannya berpindah ke rambutnya.

"Hei. Siap untuk pergi makan siang?"

"Bawakan padaku nanti." Chanyeol menguap dan meregangkan tangannya, masih tertekan. "Aku membutuhkan makanan untuk menghiburku di hari yang buruk ini."

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Oh, Trelawney memberiku PR tambahan karena terlambat lagi ke kelas. Sekarang aku harus membaca tentang Xylomancy dan menceritakannya. Lalu aku harus menggunakan macam-macam ranting yang berbeda jika aku ingin memprediksi kehidupan cinta seseorang, dalam esai lima belas inci. Dan aku juga mengalami kesulitan besar dengan Filch sebelum pergi ke kelas. Akhir minggu ini rasanya seperti berada dalam tahanan, aku bersumpah."

Jongdae agak khawatir. "Apa dia tahu tentang apa yang kita lakukan pada kucingnya kemarin?"

"Tidak" Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku hanya berkelahi dengan si Byun di tangga ke menara utara, dan Filch mendengar kami. Coba bayangkan, ia hanya melihatku seorang diri disana."

"Serius, si Byun lagi?"

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Ini perlahan menjadi hubungan intimidasi diantara kami." Ia mengerutkan kening. "Agak mengkhawatirkan, sekarang aku mulai berpikir tentang hal ini."

"Kau tidak bisa membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja dengan omong kosongnya sepanjang waktu, Mate. Beri dia balasan yang layak!"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku punya ide," Jongdae berkata melodramatis, melemparkan koran sambil duduk tegak dan membuka tangannya. "Mari kita hidupkan kembali klub _'_ _Hancurkan_ _Byun_ _Baekhyun'_ ."

Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh, tapi Tao hanya berkedip.

"Apa itu …?"

"Sesuatu yang kami lakukan saat berada di tahun kedua," Jongdae mengeluarkan tawa jahat, "menyimpan notebook dengan ide-ide jahil untuk mengerjai Byun Baekhyun. Terdapat kontribusi dari setiap siswa yang pernah dijahili si Byun itu. Semua orang diizinkan untuk memberikan kontribusi, bahkan beberapa anak Slytherin memiliki dendam pribadi pada si Byun dan ingin melihat anak itu gigit jari. Kemudian aku dan Chanyeol akan memikirkan ide-ide terbaik dan membuat hidup si Byun itu sengsara."

"Tentu saja!"

"Ya, itulah sebabnya kenapa notebook kami akhirnya disita oleh guru, tapi oh well ..." Jongdae menyeringai pada Chanyeol. "Tahun kedua benar-benar tahun yang paling produktif bagi kami, kupikir."

"Apa kalian mendapat masalah?"

"Tidak terlalu banyak. Kau akan terkejut dengan jumlah orang yang diam-diam membenci Byun Baekhyun." Jongdae merenung. "Dia gila popularitas di kalangan anak-anak Slytherin dan Ravenclaw. Tapi dia hanya ... "

"... tidak bisa berhenti menempatkan kaki kotornya ke dalam urusan orang lain."

"Tepat." Jongdae menyimpulkan, mengambil sebuah perkamen dan pena bulu. "Jadi, siapa yang akan ikut berkontribusi?"

"Kita bisa berbuat apa?"

"Apapun bisa."

"Menggunakan Hoaxing Pena sehingga ia menulis di wajahnya sendiri setiap kali ia mencoba untuk menggunakannya," Jongin menyarankan.

"Terlalu lunak, tapi oke." Jongdae menuliskannya. "Berikutnya?"

"Menyalakan sebuah roket selama pertandingan Quidditch dan meletakkannya tepat di bawah tempat duduknya?" Tao tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku suka itu!" Jongdae berteriak, lalu menatap Sehun. "Apapun darimu?"

"Uhh ... Aku tidak tahu, Man." Sehun menggaruk hidungnya tanpa emosi. "Perbaiki kamar mandi Prefek sehingga ketika Baekhyun mandi, air akan tersedot ke bawah dan meninggalkannya telanjang di tengah bak kosong." Ia berhenti. "Lalu katakan pada Moaning Myrtle untuk pergi melihatnya."

Mereka semua mendesis, seakan mengalami luka bakar yang berat, sebelum pintu dibuka lagi dan memperlihatkan Luhan yang kelihatan murung. Dalam keheningan, siswa tahun ketujuh itu mendekat ke tempat mereka, mendudukkan diri di samping Jongin dengan suara putus asa, dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Um, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak" Luhan mengerang. "Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja. Hidup sengsara, kita semua terlahir untuk mati."

"Whoaa, calm down. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Jongdae tertawa, membiarkan peliharannya merangkak turun. "Apa kau tiba-tiba merasa tua, atau apakah kau gagal dalam tes?"

"Hnngh tidak ..."

"Apa ini tentang tim Quidditch kita?" Chanyeol duduk dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Nah, itu juga," kepala Luhan terangkat, "Sehun, kau pasti akan mencoba Quidditch minggu depan, kan?"

"Uh, baik ..."

"Please, aku mohon padamu."

"Tentu. Jika itu membuatmu bahagia."

"Terima kasih," Luhan tersenyum cerah, kemudian tersendat lagi memikirkan kesengsaraannya. Luhan runtuh ke dalam tumpukan kartu yang ditinggalkan oleh Jongin dan Sehun sebelumnya. Tumpukan itu tiba-tiba meledak dengan keras dan mereka harus menghabiskan lima menit untuk mencoba menumpas api di alis Luhan.

"Bagus, sekarang aku harus berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit Wing ..." gumamnya di depan sebuah cermin.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Man." Chanyeol mendengus pelan.

"Apa ini tentang Kim Minseok?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa ini tentang Kim Minseok?"

"Hmm?"

"Kim. Min. Seok? "

"Apa yang kita miliki untuk makan siang hari ini?"

"Jadi benar itu adalah Kim Minseok." Chanyeol diam.

"Tidak," Luhan menatapnya. "Apa kau tidak melihat? Itulah masalahnya. Ini tahun terakhirku di Hogwarts dan hubungan kami sama sekali tidak berkembang."

Jongin, Chanyeol dan Tao bertukar tatapan maaf, Jongdae hanya mengerut bibir cemberut dan menyilangkan lengannya.

"Salahmu belum mengatakan padanya."

"Apa maksudmu itu salahku?"

"Jika kau ingin punya kesempatan, kau hanya harus pergi padanya dan katakan apa yang kau rasakan. Bukankah itu tidak sul-"

"Tidak sulit?! Kau bercanda? Banyak hal yang bisa saja salah!"

"Jika kau bahkan tidak bercerita tentang perasaanmu, bagaimana mungkin kau berharap dia akan membalas?! Itu yang dinamakan jantan?"

"Eh, maaf, aku sangat jantan!"

"Bisakah aku mengatakan sesuatu," kata Tao dengan suara yang luar biasa kecil. "Aku tahu ini seharusnya percakapan tentangmu dan Minseok, tapi ... aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan merindukanmu ketika kau meninggalkan Hogwarts nanti."

Mereka jatuh ke dalam keheningan yang canggung. Tiba-tiba merasa luar biasa bodoh. Tao duduk di sofa dengan kaki terlipat dan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. Luhan mengulum bibirnya, mengutak-atik ibu jarinya sementara Jongin dan Sehun hanya bertukar pandang. Jongdae segera berdeham malu-malu.

"Mungkin kita harus pergi untuk makan siang."

"Ya, aku setuju." Luhan bergumam, sedikit gemetar saat ia berdiri. "Aku tadi tidak sarapan, jadi ..."

"Aku akan menaruh Robespierre terlebih dahulu."

Sementara Jongdae berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, Chanyeol memandang langit-langit dan mendesah. Ia kemudian memberikan Tao remasan ringan di bagian belakang leher sebelum berdiri. Jongdae turun dengan sangat cepat, dan Sehun merangkul bahunya karena mereka berjalan bersama-sama. Untuk pertama kalinya, perjalanan ke Aula Besar sangat tenang.

* * *

Hanya ada satu hal ajaib tentang pelajaran Sejarah Sihir dengan Profesor Binns, yaitu pelajaran ini seperti mengisap jiwamu layaknya ciuman Dementor. Yifan berjalan keluar dari kelas itu karena kehilangan gairah hidup, pikirannya terasa disedot. Ia lalu melirik jadwal nya, mematikan bunyi yang tidak bermartabat saat melihat kata Ramalan ditandai dalam perkamennya. Yifan dengan cepat menyelipkan perkamen ke dalam tasnya lagi. Hanya ada satu kelas lagi sebelum penghujung hari.

Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia akan berhasil untuk tidak tertidur di kelas Ramalan nanti.

Seseorang keluar setelah Yifan, ternyata Joonmyun. Siswa Ravenclaw itu memberinya senyum kelelahan sebelum menguap.

"Jadi, apa kau tidak memiliki kelas setelah ini?" Prefek Ravenclaw itu bertanya.

"Um. Ramalan dengan Hufflepuff. "

"Oh," Joonmyeon mencoba ekspresi menghibur, namun gagal total. "Itu tidak terlalu buruk."

Yifan tidak perlu repot-repot mengomentari keterampilan berbohong anak ini. Yifan mengangguk.

"Kau?"

"Hanya Mantra, aku beruntung."

"Aku harus membiarkanmu pergi kalau begitu." Yifan menjawab dengan tenang, "kita berdua akan terlambat."

"Benar, sampai jumpa."

Yifan tersenyum.

"Dan semoga beruntung."

Yifan menyeret dirinya menaiki tangga kelas Ramalan sementara ia berjuang melawan rasa kantuknya. Diam-diam berharap teh aneh Trelawney akan membangunkannya dari tidur berjalan ini. Tapi ternyata, teh aneh itu tidak melakukan apapun untuk membantu. Korder kursi terlalu nyaman. Lampu terlalu berwarna pink dan intim, dan dupa juga menyesakkan dada. Yifan duduk dan menarik buku-bukunya, ia kembali menguap - _Yifan_ _tidak terlihat_ _tampan_ _ketika menguap_ _._ _Itu tidak_ _stylish_ _-_

Profesor Trelawney menutup pintu kelas dengan jari tengkoraknya dan menatap intens pada mereka semua.

"Hari ini, kita akan merevisi keindahan Tessomancy dan membaca daun teh bersama dengan tanda-tanda bintang dan tanda-tanda bulan. Silakan mencari pasangan dan duduk bersama mereka."

Yifan melihat sekelilingnya. Sial, Lara Sullivan, yang biasa menjadi pasangannya, sedang sakit hari ini.

"Apakah anda mengalami kesulitan menemukan seseorang, Mr Wu?" Trelawney mendekati Yifan dengan mata nyamuknya. "Hum, saya lihat di bintang anda, bahwa pasangan anda tidak hadir hari ini. Oh ... ini takdir. Anda harus membuat pertemuan yang akan mengubah hidup anda, Mr Wu. Venus bersama anda."

"Ooh dengan senang hati," kata Yifan samar, melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengabaikan tawa tenang di sekitar ruangan. "Karena Nona Sullivan tidak ada hari ini, mungkin saya harus bergabung dengan kelompok lain?"

"Itu tidak perlu," Profesor itu mundur dan menyentuh bibirnya, masih meneliti Yifan melalui kacamata raksasanya. "Mr Zhang," katanya. "Anda dan Mr Wu akan menjadi mitra hari ini, karena Mr Browning sedang sakit juga. Mohon anda segera berpindah."

Yifan memiringkan alisnya melihat siswa Hufflepuff yang kelihatan bingung dan grogi itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari bukunya sebelum menyeberang ruangan untuk duduk di samping Yifan, menjatuhkan pena, perkamen dan notebook di sebelah set teh mereka dengan tampilan agak aneh. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan siswa Hufflepuff itu memberi Yifan senyuman tipis, matanya tidak cukup fokus. Anak ini tampak tinggi. Yifan secara pribadi merasa apakah ia harus khawatir atau tidak.

"Silakan memprediksi masa depan pasangan anda untuk minggu yang akan datang dan menuliskannya." Trelawney berseru tiba-tiba. "Poros Neptunus mengatakan kepada saya bahwa kalian setidaknya harus menulis delapan inci prediksi sampai akhir jam nanti. Kalian bisa mulai."

"Oke, jadi ..." Yifan mulai dengan deheman ringan. "Apa kau ingin mulai?"

"Aku?" Siswa Hufflepuff itu melihat Yifan dengan tatapan kacau namun terlihat damai.

"Well yeah, kau."

"Tentu," anak itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan menuangkan secangkir teh untuk Yifan minum, menyerahkan kepadanya dengan kedua tangan.

Yifan berterimakasih sebelum melirik ke mata tenang anak itu.

"Aku Wu Yifan, by the way."

"Oh, benar. Aku Yixing. Zhang Yixing. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Dengan senang hati."

"Apa kau ingin susu?"

Yifan menggeleng, kemudian meneguk cangkir pertama seanggun yang dia bisa, meninggalkan daun di bagian bawah. Dia memutarnya sedikit sebelum menyerahkannya kembali ke Yixing yang membungkuk dengan menyipitkan mata.

"Baiklah, erm," siswa Hufflepuff itu menatap daun, mengedipkan matanya perlahan yang setengah mengantuk, membuat Yifan bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan tertidur dalam cangkirnya. "Jadi, daun tehmu terlihat seperti ganggang yang menyeringai lebar, yang ... uhhh ... yang berarti perubahan besar dan kebahagiaan. Dan jika aku melihatnya begini, aku melihat sebuah rumah kecil. Jadi ... itu ada hubungannya dengan keluargamu, atau erm pernikahan, kukira. Atau mungkin seseorang dalam keluargamu akan menikah, minggu depan ... "

Yifan merasa alisnya melipat dari menit ke menit. Dia mengosongkan cangkir kedua dan menyerahkannya kembali ke Yixing, yang tampak seolah-olah ia sedang berusaha keras untuk mengingat sesuatu, kemudian mengintip ke dalam cangkir lagi dan bergumam sesuatu.

"Oh dan umm ..." ia kemudian melihat lagi. "Aku melihat katak, jadi itu sepupu ketigamu."

Yifan menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa?"

"Dan err ... jika aku mengubahnya, ini seperti bentuk pedang, yang berarti itu akan berakhir dalam darah. Jadi minggu depan sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi pada sepupu ketigamu, dan akan menjadi sebuah pernikahan. Tapi itu akan berakhir dalam darah. Kau ... Virgo?"

"Scorpion, sebenarnya."

"Jadi pernikahan sepupu ketigamu akan berakhir dalam darah, dan kau akan senang tentang hal itu."

Sekarang alis Yifan telah menyatu menjadi satu baris, ketidakpastian terpampang di seluruh wajahnya. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah ia harus merasa terhina oleh enormities Yixing barusan. Ia menarik udara tipis dari hidungnya, kemudian mengambil pena dan mencatat prediksi mengerikan tadi.

"Cukup bagus."

"Fiuh," Yixing menghela napas, meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke bawah, sebelum mengerutkan kening lembut. "Aku merasa seperti aku melupakan sesuatu."

"Tidak, kau tidak." Yifan buru-buru berkata dan mengisi teh baru untuk mereka berdua. "Disini. Sekarang giliranmu."

Yixing meminum teh dengan senyum yang hampir tidak berubah lalu menyerahkannya kembali ke Yifan, yang sedang menutup satu matanya.

"Baiklah," Yifan mulai, "jadi ada ... semacam bulan, di sini," dia membolak-balik salinan buku Unfogging the Future dan kembali menatap Yixing gelisah, "yang berarti ... perubahan drastis pada cuaca minggu depan. "

Siswa Hufflepuff di seberang meja mengawasinya dengan tatapan kosong, seakan menatap dinding di belakang Yifan. Dengan deheman, Yifan memutar daun dan mencoba lagi.

"Lalu aku juga melihat ..." ia berhenti sejenak, lalu mengerutkan kening. "Sebuah tongkat sihir."

"Hmm?

"Sebuah tongkat sihir ... yang berarti ... serangan." Yifan menggigit bibir, merasa sedikit canggung, kemudian menyerahkan cangkir kembali ke Yixing, yang mengangkat teko untuk mengisi teh lagi.

Setelah cangkir penuh, Prefek Slytherin itu berdeham. Yixing hanya duduk di sana, menunggu dengan tenang dengan mata bingung dan agak acuh tak acuh. Yifan bertanya-tanya apakah Yixing bahkan mendengarkan.

"Jadi, ada sebuah tongkat sihir, yang berarti kau akan mendapat serangan dari sesuatu dan kau akan menderita, meskipun aku tidak tahu itu apa. Tapi ada juga tengkorak, sehingga bahaya dan kegelapan ... dan eh ... kau ..."

"Libra."

"Artinya, kau akan mati saat itu." Ia berhenti. "Err maaf. Sangat kasar. "

"Oh, aku tahu itu!" Yixing tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Huh?"

"Shhh." Trelawney menyuruh mereka diam. Yixing dan Yifan mendekatkan wajah mereka di atas meja.

"Apa maksudmu, kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tahu aku sudah melupakan sesuatu," siswa Hufflepuff itu menjelaskan, ia menutup matanya. "Tuhan, aku yakin ada sesuatu yang salah. Aku lupa untuk mengambil Remembrall. Itu benar-benar bodoh."

"Kau menggunakan Remembrall?" Yifan bersandar di kursi dengan alis terangkat.

Tapi Yixing tampak sangat terganggu sekarang.

"Dimana aku meninggalkannya? Common Room? Aku tidak ingat ..."

"Coba asramamu."

"Mungkin. Mungkin aku meninggalkannya di bagasi."

"Kau harus mencoba untuk mencarinya setelah kelas berakhir," kata Yifan tegas, membuka bukunya dan mengambil pena lagi. "Kita harus mulai melihat tanda-tanda bulan sebelum Trelawney datang melayang seperti burung hantu."

"Huh?"

"Tanda-tanda bulan. Trelawney. Kelas ramalan. "

"Oh ya. Benar. "

"Mana bukumu?"

"Uhh ..." Yixing melirik, sangat tidak konsentrasi.

"Lupakan. Mari berbagi. Tapi pertama-tama, tuliskan apa yang kau miliki untuk prediksi minggu depan."

"Oh, benar." Yixing dengan cepat mengambil pena dan mencelupkannya ke dalam tinta, menempatkan ujung pena nya pada perkamen. Kemudian, ia mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang kau maksudkan adalah prediksiku lagi?"

Ketika kelas akan berakhir, Yifan bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan anak ini.

* * *

"Ini tidak bagus. Benar-benar tidak bagus sama sekali." Gumam Luhan pelan.

Chanyeol, yang terbang di atas sapunya tepat di sebelah Chaser, melirik ke tempat Luhan yang sedang mengerutkan bibir. Meskipun ia setuju, ia menahan diri untuk tidak membuat komentar apapun dan hanya menyelipkan tongkat sihirnya di bawah lengan untuk mengamati situasi. Puluhan meter di atas mereka, Sehun melesat dengan gugup.

"Di belakangmu!" Teriak Luhan.

Sehun berbalik, menghindari Bludger hanya dengan rambut, bukannya memukulnya. Kapten Quidditch itu menggeleng dan terbang ke arahnya.

"Kau harus memukulnya!"

"Sulit ..." Sehun bergumam.

Dari ujung lapangan Quidditch, Jongdae membelok dengan Nimbus dan perlahan-lahan datang untuk berhenti di sekitar mereka. "Mungkin kita harus mencoba taktik yang berbeda." Katanya.

Luhan menatap Jongdae dan menghela napas.

"Seperti apa?"

"Kita harus membawanya sesuai pola pikir, menciptakan situasi. Luhan, kau coba cetak gol melawanku. Chanyeol, kau akan berpura-pura menjadi Beater dari timku, pukul Bludger itu pada Luhan."

"Oke."

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Sehun murung.

"Melindungi Luhan." Kata Jongdae. "Apa itu terdengar masuk akal?"

Di atas kepala mereka, Jongin sedang mengalami sesi latihan solo, terbang pada kecepatan penuh dengan mata fokus. Sehun melihatnya sekilas dari sudut matanya, lalu menghadap Jongdae lagi.

"Baiklah ..."

"Keren, mari kita mencobanya," kata Luhan, membelok ke bawah untuk mengambil Quaffle dan merebut kembali Bludger itu.

Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berayun ke samping Sehun, memberikan anak itu tamparan di bagian belakang dengan cengiran lebar.

"Jangan terlalu gugup, Man. Ini hanya tryout. Kita di sini bukan ber- "

"Ya, kau benar." Kata Sehun cepat. "Kau disini untuk mengujiku."

"Um ... okay." Chanyeol menggaruk hidungnya. "Tapi kami tidak disini untuk membuatmu jijik pada Quidditch selamanya, itu sudah pasti."

Sehun menatapnya lemah, Chanyeol melihat langsung dan menyadari bahwa Sehun benar-benar takut. Menjadi Beater memang menakutkan, Chanyeol tahu itu. Ia sendiri harus mengambil waktu yang lama untuk menyesuaikan diri sebelum merasa benar-benar nyaman dengan posisi itu. Tapi untuk Sehun berbeda, Chanyeol memang suka bertindak tanpa berpikir tentang risiko, sedangkan Sehun lebih halus, lebih bijaksana. Chanyeol tahu bahwa sejak mereka kecil, ketika keluarga mereka sering menghabiskan liburan Natal bersama, Sehun akan selalu menjadi anak aneh yang bersembunyi di balik kalkun Natal, diam dan mengagumi segala sesuatu di sekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol ingat ketika ia berusia sembilan tahun, saat Sehun datang ke rumanya dengan potongan rambut mangkuk, sementara ia mengutak-atik gitar di rumahnya. Sehun mendorong pintu kamar tidurnya, mengintipnya dan menatapnya tanpa suara.

 _"_ _Masuklah,"_ _Chanyeol_ _menimpali_ _,_ _menepuk-nepuk_ _tempat tidurnya_ _._ _"Mau_ _mendengarkan_ _?_ _Aku menemukan_ _Jam yang_ _sangat keren_ _beberapa hari yang_ _lalu._ _"_

 _"_ _Selai_ _?"_

 _"Musik, maksudku_ _"_ _kata_ _Chanyeol_ _tersenyum lebar_ _._ _"_ _Ayo!"_

 _Sehun_ _datang_ _dengan ragu-ragu_ _,_ _masih belum pasti_ _._

 _"_ _Ibumu_ _bilang kita_ _harus turun_ _untuk makan malam_ _."_

 _"Itu bagus!_ _Satu menit saja_ _!_ _Sekarang_ _,_ _eumm dimana aku ..."_

 _"_ _Aku pernah melihat instrumen_ _seperti ini_ _sebelumnya ..._ _"_ _kata_ _Sehun_ _._ _"_ _Mom_ _menunjukkan_ _padaku_ _ketika kami pergi_ _ke pasar_ _Muggle_ _."_

 _"_ _Ini_ _gitar_ _Muggle_ _,"_ _Chanyeol_ _menyeringai_ _,_ _memperlihatkan_ _alat_ _nya_ _dengan_ _bangga_ _._ _"_ _Musik_ _sangat keren_ _dan_ _aku bisa melakukan_ _berbagai macam hal_ _mengagumkan_ _tanpa_ _sihir_ _._ _Kau bahkan tidak perlu_ _tongkat sihir_ _,_ _itu_ _gila_ _._ _Aku suka musik_ _Muggle_ _!"_

 _"_ _Ya. Aku bisa melihatnya,"_ _Sehun_ _memandang dengan sedih_ _,_ _dengan penekanan_ _yang mencurigakan_ _._

 _Chanyeol memandang sekeliling kamarnya. Ada drum Muggle yang diletakkan di sudut, terompet di lemari, recorder di tempat tidur dan poster dari sebuah band Muggle yang disebut The Beatles, yang Chanyeol tidak tahu dengan sangat baik, tetapi ia meminta ibunya untuk membeli karena dia pikir mereka memiliki potongan rambut yang keren._

 _"Oke dengarkan ini," ia menyandarkan gitar di atas kakinya dan mencoba untuk memainkan lagu yang telah ia tulis satu jam yang lalu, sebelum kedatangan Sehun. Yang lebih kecil mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, tapi entah bagaimana, melodi tidak juga terdengar, tidak peduli seberapa keras Chanyeol mencoba. Ia mengerutkan kening, memetik kord, tetapi gagal untuk menghasilkan suara yang ia inginkan._

 _"_ _Heh?_ _Itu aneh …"_

 _"_ _Kau lupa_ _cara bermain_ _?"_

 _"_ _Uhh_ _..._ _Aku kira begitu_ _."_

 _"_ _Bodoh."_

 _"_ _Oi-"_

 _"_ _Mungkin kalau_ _ini bukan_ _gitar_ _Muggle_ _, itu_ _pasti akan_ _membantumu_ _mengingat_ _lagu_ _yang kau tulis_ _."_ _Sehun_ _berkomentar_ _bingung_ _,_ _menggunakan_ _jarinya_ _untuk menyodok_ _kord_ _.  
_

 _"_ _Mungkin_ _..._ _"_ _Chanyeol_ _mengerutkan_ _alisnya_ _,_ _kemudian menyadari_ _itu adalah_ _ide yang baik_ _._ _"Mungkin!_ _Hei, itu_ _benar-benar_ _sangat cerdas_ _!"_

 _"Benarkah?" Sehun tersenyum sedikit. "Tapi Ayah mengatakan padaku bahwa dilarang memberi mantra sihir pada objek Muggle untuk membuatnya jadi lebih baik."_

 _"Tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol menyeringai. "Mereka tidak perlu tahu, kan? Ketika aku pergi ke Hogwarts dan mendapatkan tongkatku nanti, aku akan menemukan cara agar gitarku bisa mengingat lagu apa yang aku mainkan."_

 _Sehun tampak geli, maka ia tampak berpikir._

 _"Aku ingin tahu asrama mana yang akan kita tinggali ketika kita pergi ke Hogwarts nanti. Mungkin kita tidak akan bersama-sama."_

 _Dan wajahnya tampak sedikit sedih ketika dia memikirkan hal ini._

Saat itu, Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa mereka berdua akan masuk ke Gryffindor pada akhirnya. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit terkejut ketika mereka benar-benar berakhir di asrama yang sama. Sebagian besar keluarga mereka yang pertama kali mendengar tentang Sehun di Gryffindor cenderung meragukan keakuratan Topi Seleksi, mengingat anak itu tidak memiliki kekurang-ajaran dan keberanian khas Gryffindor. Namun, setiap kali mereka memikirkan asrama lain, selalu ada sesuatu yang tidak cocok dengan karakter Sehun. Jongdae kadang bercanda bahwa Sehun hanyalah Gryffindor sisa.

Chanyeol, entah bagaimana, berpikir bahwa itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Pergilah dengan rasa keberanianmu." Katanya kepada Sehun pada akhirnya, menepuk bahunya. "Jangan gunakan kepalamu. Berhenti untuk berpikir. Pukul saja. Hantam. Hantam."

"Bagaimana jika aku memukul Luhan?"

"Uhh ... maka kita tidak akan membawamu ke dalam tim. Maaf, sobat."

"Urgh, jika aku benar-benar memukulnya ..." Sehun berbalik.

"Tidak akan. Ingat, berhentilah untuk berpikir. Hanya memukulnya ketika kau melihatnya. Ok?"

"Apa kalian siap?" Jongdae berteriak dari ujung lapangan, di depan gawang.

"Ya!" Teriak Chanyeol kembali.

Sehun mengangguk ragu

"Lalu, pergilah!" Luhan berteriak, melepaskan Bludger dan segera mengayunkannya ke udara, Quaffle berada di bawah lengannya, langsung menuju tiang gawang Jongdae.

Chanyeol langsung mengikutinya, menyalip dengan cepat. Sehun melirik mereka dengan tegas, lalu mengejar mereka sambil membawa Cleansweep lebih dekat ke tanah. Bludger menyimpang tajam di belakang gawang dan langsung menuju Luhan, tapi Bludger itu menghindar dan memutar-mutar dari daerah scoring. Bludger membuat lingkaran di sekitar tiang gawang dan langsung terbang ke arah Sehun.

"Dapatkan!" Teriak Jongdae.

Chanyeol berbalik tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat Sehun yang mengambil Bludger langsung ke perutnya, bola logam itu menjatuhkan Sehun dari sapunya dengan suara teredam. Chanyeol tersentak. Di atas mereka, Jongin berhenti terbang, menatap mereka dengan ngeri.

Sehun akan jatuh ke tanah dengan kecepatan penuh, sedangkan Cleansweep terbang tepat di belakangnya. Luhan mencabut tongkatnya dan berteriak panik.

 _"_ _Aresto_ _Momentum_ _!"_

Sekaligus, tubuh Sehun berhenti di udara, lalu perlahan-lahan turun ke tanah, matanya masih tertutup rapat. Luhan dan Chanyeol segera mendarat di sampingnya untuk menahannya, melemparkan sapu mereka pergi dan memeriksa luka Sehun, sementara Jongdae dan Jongin menyusul setelah itu.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Jongdae bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu ..." kata Luhan, menyentuh pipi anak muda itu. "Sehun ... Hey. Sehun, kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," anak itu tiba-tiba berkata, seakan mendapatkan napas kembali.

"Kita harus pergi ke Rumah Sakit Wing."

"Tidak, tunggu ..."

"Maaf, Sehun." Jongdae menggaruk kepalanya. "Itu ide yang buruk."

"Tidak apa!" Sehun mengangkat suaranya, kemudian menurunkannya lagi, merasa bersalah. "Maaf, hanya ... Ayo kita coba lagi."

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan terkejut, sementara Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Apa kau serius?"

"Aku ingin mencobanya lagi," Sehun bersikeras, lebih tegas sekarang. "Please."

"Kau harus diperiksa oleh Madam Pomfrey ..."

"Oke setelah ini."

"Ayo, kita biarkan dia." Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Dia terlihat cukup oke."

Sehun menatapnya bersyukur, dan meskipun Luhan tampak enggan, ia akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah ..." katanya. "Tapi bilang jika ada yang sakit, oke? Kami akan langsung ke Madam Pomfrey setelah ini."

Sehun mengangguk dan meraih sapunya dengan penuh tekad. Ia mengambil tongkat sihirnya _-yang_ _telah jatuh_ _beberapa kaki_ _darinya-_ dan membersihkan kotoran di pakaiannya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam sambil menutup matanya. Chanyeol berjalan di belakangnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk lagi, tanpa memandangnya.

Ketika Jongdae dan Luhan terbang kembali ke posisi, Jongin melangkah ke tengah lapangan dan menatap mereka semua.

"Aku akan melepaskan Bludger lagi."

"Pergilah!" Teriak Luhan.

Si Seeker mengangkat satu jari.

"Satu ..." dia menghitung keras ke matahari terbenam.

Luhan dan Chanyeol mencengkram sapu mereka.

"Dua ..."

Sehun mencengkeram pemukulnya dan menunduk.

"Tiga!"

Bludger terbang langsung ke dalam permainan, mendesing melewati Sehun di udara, memaksa dia untuk menutup matanya. Luhan meraih Quaffle dan membuatnya langsung menuju daerah scoring. Chanyeol menukik dan mengayunkan pemukul di atas kepalanya karena Bludger kembali ke arahnya. Dia bergoyang dan memukulnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Bludger terjun dan ke bawah, dan Luhan berada langsung di bawahnya.

"Sehun!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Tapi anak muda itu sudah bersiap, dengan tajam mengerem di bawah lintasan Bludger dengan pemukul di atas bahunya. Dia memukul itu; bola menyimpang dengan suara mendesis dan terbang kembali ke Chanyeol, yang sudah berbalik untuk menghindari tabrakan, tertawa keras saat ia menatap Sehun dengan takjub.

"Kau melakukannya!" Teriaknya.

Luhan melemparkan Quaffle melalui gawang dan mencetak gol.

Jongdae berteriak seperti burung hantu.

"Kau melakukannya! Bloody hell, kau melakukannya, Sehun. Sempurna!"

Dari tengah lapangan, di tanah, Jongin berlari ke arah mereka karena mereka terbang lebih dekat ke tanah, wajahnya berseri-seri di bawah matahari. Sehun masih tampak pucat, dahinya berkilauan dengan keringat, tapi ia memasang ekspresi lucu sekarang. Luhan tersenyum ketika mereka berhenti terbang.

"Pertahanan yang bagus. Terima kasih banyak."

"Terima kasih, tapi ... A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku melakukannya."

"Setidaknya, sekarang kita semua tahu bahwa kau bisa memukul ketika kau ingin." Sehun tertawa.

Mereka berkumpul di tengah lapangan, masih di sapu mereka.

"Kita harus mencoba beberapa putaran lagi untuk menguji offense Sehun." Jongdae meminta dengan wajah kelewat gembira.

"Apa kau siap untuk itu?" Luhan tersenyum, menepuk bahu Sehun.

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu mengangguk, senyuman kecil melengkung di bibirnya.

"Tentu. Mungkin juga mencoba."

Chanyeol menyeringai. Mereka terbang ke udara lagi, mengelilingi lapangan untuk masuk ke posisi.

Beberapa yard jauhnya, dari jendela lantai empat, Baekhyun melirik tim Quiddicth Gryffindor terbang di atas lapangan lalu mendengus.

"Bodoh."

"Apa," Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, memegang buku Ramuan di dadanya. "Apa?"

"Quidditch."

"Apa kau yakin? Kau mengatakan ini karena kau tidak pernah berani untuk mencoba Quidditch kan?"

"Quidditch bukanlah gayaku," Baekhyun cemberut, menghadap ke depan dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo di belakang. Kyungsoo menyeringai dan menggeleng.

"Ayam ..."

"Aku mendengarmu!"

Festival Halloween akan berlangsung besok. Oktober akhirnya akan segera berakhir.

* * *

"Whoa ..." kata Jongdae pada piringnya keesokan harinya, berkedip beberapa kali dengan harapan bahwa ia akan melihat lebih baik dari ini. "Merlin. Otot- ototku benar-benar tidak setuju denganku, hari ini."

"Makan saja." Chanyeol menyarankan, meraih kue labu dan mendorongnya ke dalam mulut.

Di meja Gryffindor, seperti tiga asrama lainnya di Great Hall, telah meriah dengan hiasan Halloween hari ini. Floating pumkins melayang santai di seberang lorong, tertawa-tawa dan mengedipkan mata pada siswa sesekali. Lilin telah dinyalakan dan membuat bau seperti labu panggang. Hantu kasil tampak gembira dan bepergian diantara deretan bangku.

"Dimana Tao?" Sehun bertanya sambil menjatuhkan diri di bangku sebelah Chanyeol, mereka menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah, dia sudah pergi ketika kami turun."

"Aneh."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah tryout kemarin?" Jongdae tersenyum.

"Hanya sedikit sakit."

"Kau akan terbiasa dengan hal itu." Chanyeol berseri-seri, mengunyah seteguk labu. "Selamat masuk tim, Mate!"

Sehun tersenyum dan hanya mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil semangkuk bubur, melayani dirinya sendiri dalam porsi besar. Untuk tubuh kurusnya, bloody hell Sehun makan sangat banyak.

"Apa surat belum datang juga?" Tanyanya disela makan.

Kemudian, suara khas terdengar dan burung hantu masuk ke dalam The Great Hall, menjatuhkan surat dan paket masing-masing. Sehun menangkap majalah yang dijatuhkan oleh salah satu dari mereka dan dengan senang hati membukanya di atas kakinya. Bartoc berkukuk sebelum melepaskan surat tersegel ke pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Bartoc," Chanyeol berkata setelah burung hantunya pergi, dan Bartoc nyaris berbalik menatapnya. Dia membaca surat itu, datang dari Ibunya, dan berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan biasa seperti, apakah separuh kue nya masih ada di bibirnya? Apakah dia makan dengan baik? Bagaimana nilai-nilainya? OWL ujian yang penting ... Dia mengatakan 'Hai' ke Sehun, berharap bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja di tahun keempat. Proses perceraian berjalan dengan baik, juga. Tapi dia meragukan bahwa mereka akan melakukan Natal.

"Maaf, Sayang." Katanya dalam suratnya.

Tapi Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan hanya melipat surat itu kembali ke dalam amplop.

"Ibuku mengatakan Hai," Chanyeol kemudian berkata kepada Sehun. Meneliti tata letak majalah yang Sehun pegang untuk waktu yang lama, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa itu bukan majalah penyihir, tapi sebuah majalah Muggle biasa.

"Kau berhasil mendapatkan majalah Muggle dan dikirim ke Hogwarts?" Chanyeol berseru otomatis.

"Hmm?" Sehun mendongak, kemudian berhenti melihat bacaannya. "Oh. Ini dikirim ke rumah. Tapi ibuku mengirimkannya kembali padaku dengan burung hantu setiap dua minggu sekali sehingga aku bisa membacanya."

"Oh begitu."

"Disini ada banyak hal menarik. Banyak saran fashion, juga. Meskipun dengan jubah ini, sulit bagiku untuk menjadi kreatif."

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk pada editorial minuman.

"Itu favorit terbarunya." Jongdae menjawab dengan mulut penuh Croissant.

"Yang mana?"

"Bubble tea," kata Sehun ringan, seolah-olah Chanyeol harus tahu tentang semua yang ia sukai baru-baru ini, "penemuan Muggle."

"Ah." Chanyeol kemudian berteriak langsung. "Ahhh! Jadi itu asal mula nama Bubbles!"

"Kau cukup lama untuk menyadari sesuatu." Jongdae mencibir.

"Kau tahu tentang Bubble tea?", tanya Chanyeol pada Jongdae.

"Eh, orangtuaku Muggle, ingat? Ini adalah hal Asia."

"Dan hal terbaik," mata Sehun sedikit melebar memikirkan minuman, membalik halaman majalahnya, "Muggle datang dengan beberapa hal brilian kadang-kadang. Aku bisa minum Bubble tea selamanya dan tidak punya keluhan. Bubble tea benar-benar kenyal dan manis, dan kau bisa menambahkan cincau juga ... "

"Kedengarannya benar-benar lucu," Chanyeol merenung, masih mengunyah. "Tapi tentunya, penyihir bisa membuatnya lebih baik dengan mengubah itu dengan sihir, kan? Pikirkan semua hal yang bisa kau lakukan. Misalnya, mereka bisa membuat gelembung yang meledak di mulutmu ketika kau menggigitnya!"

"Mereka sudah memilikinya."

"Mereka memilikinya?"

"Ini disebut Popping Boba." Sehun menjelaskan. "Kau menggigitnya dan akan muncul jus dengan rasa yang berbeda."

"Oke, tapi bagaimana jika mereka membuat itu sehingga meledak-"

"Bloody hell. Kenapa sih? Kau ingin meledakkan langit-langit rumahmu?"

"Guys!" Jongin berlari dengan tampilan kusam di wajahnya. "Kita punya masalah."

Mereka berpaling untuk melihatnya, Chanyeol menelan makanannya sebelum mengerutkan kening pada Jongin

"Apa?"

"Ini Tao," Jongin menjelaskan, meremas lengan mereka dan menurunkan nada suaranya saat melihat siswa lain mulai memandang mereka. "Dia memintaku untuk datang, dan kalian bukannya membantu. Jadi setidaknya, segera bangkit!"

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Jongdae menjatuhkan Croissant dan melompat dari bangkunya. Mendengar nama Tao, mereka semua berdiri tegak, waspada, siap untuk menghancurkan siapa saja yang ingin merusak anak Gryffindor mereka yang paling emosional –Tao-

"Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

Jongin mengangguk, berputar menuju pintu keluar Aula Besar dan berjalan ke arah yang ia tuju.

"Ini Byun Baekhyun, lagi," Jongin berteriak.

Melemparkan sisa kue ke dalam jus labu nya, Chanyeol melompat dari kursinya dan mengambil tongkatnya segera.

Dia tidak pernah berjalan lebih cepat dari ini seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **mind to review?**

.

.

.

.

 **Pelahap Maut:** Sebutan bagi pengikut Lord Voldemort, seorang penyihir ilmu hitam yang paling ditakuti pada zaman kejayaannya

 **Daily Prophet:** Koran sihir

 **Xylomancy:** Suatu bentuk ramalan yang menafsirkan bentuk batang atau ranting pohon

 **Hoaxing Pena:** Pena dengan tinta tidak terlihat yang apabila digunakan, tulisannya akan tertempel di anggota tubuh sendiri

 **Dementor:** Sejenis makhluk yang digambarkan setinggi manusia dewasa, tanpa mata, bertampang mengerikan, berkerudung, dan yang terlihat hanya tangannya yang hijau menyeramkan. Mereka ditugaskan untuk menjaga Penjara Azkaban

 **Tessomancy:** Merupakan suatu bentuk ramalan dengan cara membaca daun teh yang tersisa dari minuman teh yang telah diminum di cangkir

 **Remembrall:** Sebuah bola kaca seukuran bola tenis yang berisi asap dan akan berubah merah ketika pemiliknya telah melupakan sesuatu

 **Nimbus:** Salah satu jenis sapu terbang

 **Quaffle:** Bola biasa berwarna merah, yang tidak diberi mantra apapun seperti bola lainnya dalam Quidditch

 **Cleansweep:** Salah satu jenis sapu terbang

 **Aresto** **Momentum:** Sebuah mantra yang digunakan untuk memperlambat sesuatu

 **Floating pumkins:** Labu Halloween yang bisa melayang dan hidup

 **Croissant:** Sejenis roti dengan adonan berlapis yang berasal dari Perancis


	5. Down With Bubotubers

.

Chapter 4: **DOWN WITH BUBOTUBERS**

.

.

.

.

.

 **scarletrosee** _present_

 _and thanks a lot for_ **Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung |** **SHINeexo |** **exobaeolchabae** **| AkaSunaSparKyu | Purplerune47 | AustyKim | Inihinaaa | emprentiss | seditionary | GUEST | ChanBaeKID | Baekchanshi |** **Pmitha EXOL**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author : fliuor

Translator: scarletrosee

Length : Multi chapter series

Genre **:** Romance, Fluff, Adventure, Mystery

Rate: PG-13

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Luhan, Minseok, Joonmyun, Yifan, Yixing, Sehun, Tao

Pairing: ChanBaek, KaiSoo, XiuHan, FanXing, SuChen

.

.

.

.

A/N: saat saya menerjemah part ini, sejujurnya mental (?) saya sedikit terganggu hikzah. All of Me yang dibawakan Chanyeol di EXO Love Convert bener-bener bikin saya spicles (?) saya jadi ragu Chanyeol itu main rapper apa vocalist heungg. Kalian bisa membaca cerita asli dari kak Fliuor disini: wewewe(titik)asianfanfics(titik)com/story/view/684033/spare-the-rod-and-spoil-the-child-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuhan-ot12-fanxing-suchen-hogwartsau

.

.

.

.

.

The casts belong to God, parents and their agency ( _except Chanyeollie is mine nghahahaw_ ) the plot and story belong to Fliuor! Don't be silnet reader please

.

.

.

.

.

 **THIS IS YAOI ! I TOLD YOU BEFORE ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia harapkan ketika memasuki ruang depan yang menghubungkan gerbang utama ke Great Hall. Tao dan Baekhyun kini sedang mengobrol dengan tenang di dekat jam pasir raksasa, dengan Tao yang memunggungi mereka dan tangan si Slytherin di bahunya. Di belakang mereka berdua, Kyungsoo berdiri di dekat dinding, melihat dengan bosan. Baekhyun tertawa dengan eyesmile nya, seolah mencoba berpenampilan baik di depan Tao. Dia tampak ramah.

Dan kemudian Chanyeol melihatnya. Dia melihat sesuatu yang berbulu menjuntai turun dari celana Tao, dan dua gundukan kecil yang bergoyang di rambutnya.

Tao memiliki telinga dan ekor kucing.

"Fucking hell!" Teriaknya.

Baekhyun melonjak kaget; Tao tersentak dan berbalik menghadap mereka. Rahang Chanyeol menganga sendiri, tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan anak Slytherin. Tao sekarang terlihat seperti kucing. Matanya sipit, bersinar dengan warna kuning emas, kumis panjang dan telinga hitam berbulu yang bergerak ketika ia mencoba untuk berbicara. Jongdae meledak dengan brutal, ia menyerang dengan tongkatnya sekaligus.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua sialan!"

"Woops," Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya, kegembiraan tampak jelas di wajahnya, "Hey comes trouble!"

"Sialan kau, Baek. Aku bilang ini bodoh." Kyungsoo mengertakkan gigi. Tapi Jongdae sudah mengarahkan tongkatnya lurus ke arah Kyungsoo dan berteriak, " _Lacarnum_ _Inflamari_ _!_ "

Kyungsoo menepis mantra Jongdae dengan satu perisai mantra dan segera mengambil tongkatnya.

 _"_ _Flipendo_ _!"_

Cahaya terang mengenai Jongdae tepat di dada dan menjatuhkannya ke belakang. Di sekitar mereka, beberapa siswa Ravenclaw menjerit dan melarikan diri.

"Cepat panggil Prefek!" Seseorang menjerit.

 _"_ _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ _!"_ Kyungsoo berujar sebelum Jongdae bisa berdiri, dan siswa Gryffindor itu jatuh lagi, tidak mampu menggerakkan ototnya. Jongin mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Kyungsoo dengan mata terbakar.

" _Stupefy_ _!_ _"_

Baekhyun mendorong Kyungsoo agar terhindar dari mantra tersebut, dan Tao merapatkan dirinya ke dinding dengan tangis ketakutan. Chanyeol merasa kemarahannya sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau banci!" Chanyeol mengamuk, tapi Baekhyun sudah berdiri dan mengarahkan tongkatnya pada kerikil di tanah.

 _"_ _Waddiwasi_ ," Baekhyun berdeklamasi dan menembakkan kerikil itu ke dahi Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menghindar sehingga kerikil itu mengenai Sehun yang berada di belakangnya, anak itu menjerit kesakitan. Bukannya menyerah, Chanyeol bermaksud untuk mengutuk Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun menepis kutukan itu dan bergegas menuju tangga. Chanyeol segera mengangkat tongkat lagi dan melafalkan kutukan pertama dan kedua. Kali ini, cahaya kuning mengenai bahu Baekhyun dan Prefek itu jatuh ke tanah. Ia perlahan-lahan mencoba untuk bangkit sebelum Chanyeol bisa menyerangnya dengan kutukan ketiga, Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan melemparkan mantra pada Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Silencio!"_

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Chanyeol yakin bahwa mantra itu mengenainya, dan ia pasrah, berharap lidahnya tidak benar-benar mati rasa.

Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

Dengan kaget, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Jongin telah menangkis mantra darinya dengan mantranya sendiri, membuat mata Kyungsoo terbuka lebar. Chanyeol maju ke depan dengan amarah. Perjuangan terus berlanjut, mantra terbang melintasi dinding dan melalui udara. Sekarang, bahkan Peeves telah terbang ke lorong pintu masuk untuk mengejek mereka, suaranya melengking nyaring melalui lorong-lorong dengan sukacita.

"Hentikan! Hentikan kegilaan ini. Kalian bajingan, Berhenti semuanya!"

Suara Luhan terdengar lebih keras dan penuh amarah daripada yang pernah Chanyeol ingat, tapi ia terlalu sibuk untuk menghindari mantra Baekhyun. Chanyeol nyaris melihat ke belakang untuk melihat Prefek Gryffindor itu, yang datang dengan Minseok dan Joonmyun di belakangnya. Mengabaikan mereka, Chanyeol terus mengincar kepala Baekhyun sementara Jongin melemparkan cahaya merah di seluruh tempat. Jika Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan satu pukulan di wajah Baekhyun, itu akan bernilai setidaknya semua poin dari Gryffindor dan tabungannya selama sebulan.

"Hentikan perkelahian kalian!" Minseok berteriak saat ia datang untuk menarik lengan Jongin, mengeluarkan salah satu mantra ke arah langit. "Perilaku ini memalukan! Hentikan!"

"Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, jika kalian tidak berhenti aku akan memotong poin!"

"Tidak ada yang peduli, sialan!" Chanyeol meraung.

Ia membungkuk ke depan tepat pada waktunya untuk menghindari cahaya ungu yang berasal dari tongkat Baekhyun. Chanyeol kemudian bermaksud untuk mengenai perut Baekhyun. Si Slytherin membungkuk, kemudian dengan marah mengacungkan tongkatnya di dagu Chanyeol, tapi Luhan mendorong mereka menjauh satu sama lain.

"Aku meminta kalian untuk menghentikan kebodohan ini!"

Baekhyun terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang, menabrak Kyungsoo, yang mengejeknya jijik.

"Hei, mundur, Tuan putri!"

Luhan mencabut tongkatnya.

"Apa katamu?! Aku adalah orang yang paling manly!"

"Oh Merlin, Luhan ..."

Prefeek Gryffindor itu melompat ke dalam pertarungan sebelum Minseok bergerak untuk menghentikannya.

"Demi Tuhan, LUHAN!" Minseok berteriak cemas. Tapi alasan Luhan kemari tadi sudah lenyap di tengah kutukan kaki-loker dan mantra menggelitik yang saling dilemparkan.

Untuk lima menit, mantra terbang kesana kemari, diselingi oleh teriakan dari Minseok dan seruan dari Joonmyun yang berusaha menarik mereka mundur, tapi sia-sia. Tao mencoba mencakar mereka dengan cakar kecilnya, tapi tidak mampu mengucapkan satu pun kalimat manusia, tongkatnya tidak ada gunanya. Di lantai, Jongdae nyaris tak bergerak.

Hanya ketika Yifan datang dengan Profesor Slughorn dan Profesor Jung di belakangnya barulah mereka berhenti, dipisahkan oleh kilatan cahaya putih yang berasal dari tongkat Profesor muda itu.

Chanyeol terguling mundur dan menabrak dinding.

Sekarang, telinganya telah membesar dan bibir Baekhyun berdarah ditambah dengan kutukan yang menempel pada kedua kakinya. Rambut Kyungsoo telah menjadi sarang Puffskeins dan Sehun memiliki memar sebesar kepalan tangan di dahinya. Jongin masih relatif utuh, terlepas dari lengan kirinya yang rusak oleh mantra fungus - _yang_ _pada_ _awalnya dilemparkan_ _ke_ _wajahnya_ _, tetapi_ _ia menepisnya_ _menggunakan_ _lengan-_. Luhan dan Minseok saling memandang, masih terengah-engah, kemudian melihat guru mereka yang sedang terperangah. Prefek Gryffindor itu akhirnya menyadari dimana dia sekarang.

"Apa artinya ini?" Slughorn bertanya, terlalu terkejut untuk marah. "Apa kalian sudah gila? Dan anda, Mr Lu! Mr Kim!"

"Profesor, kami ..."

"Anda adalah prefek! Bagaimana bisa anda terlibat dalam pertarungan siswa seperti ini?! Tiga puluh poin dari Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw, untuk masing-masing dan setiap satu dari kalian," kemudian ia memandang Baekhyun dan menambahkan "Dan dari Slytherin juga."

"Kami mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka." Joonmyun berkata dalam diam sebelum menatap lantai, benar-benar putus asa.

Profesor Jung mengambil langkah maju dengan tongkatnya. Tidak seperti Slughorn, ia sangat tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanyanya lembut, sambil mengangguk ke arah Tao, yang mengangkat kepalanya.

Semacam erangan seperti tangis keluar dari bibirnya, dan Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi.

"Byun melakukan ini padanya."

"Mr Byun?" Slughorn bereaksi, benar-benar terkejut. "Ini tidak mungkin ... Mr Byun adalah seorang siswa terhormat, ia tidak akan pernah-"

"Dia melakukannya."

"Apakah itu benar?" Profesor Jung bertanya lembut.

Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan sopan.

"Itu adalah lelucon Halloween, Profesor. Tidak ada yang berbahaya."

"Tidak ada yang berbahaya, pantatku!" Chanyeol meraung.

"Bahasa." Yifan menekankan, matanya tertutup.

"Ini mudah dipulihkan," Baekhyun membalas datar, mengangkat tongkatnya pada Tao untuk membuktikannya. _"_ _Finite_ _Incantatem_ _._ _"_

Begitu kata-kata keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, kumis Tao mulai menyusut, telinga dan ekornya menghilang, dan matanya kembali ke warna normal. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, tersenyum ringan. "Lihat?"

"Jangan beri aku senyuman itu, Byun, kau mengubahnya menjadi kucing gila."

"Itu hanya lelucon."

"Tapi itu tidak lucu," Profesor Jung berkata tajam, tangannya jatuh ke bahu sang Prefek. "Mr Byun, sebagai siswa tahun kelima dan Prefek, anda harus tahu, tidak baik mengubah salah satu juniormu menjadi kucing. Saya tahu itu Halloween, tapi saya takut ini melampaui apa yang dapat diterima sebagai lelucon. Mr Do? "

"Ya?" Kyungsoo mendongak muram, rambutnya masih penuh dengan Puffskeins.

"Apa anda juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam realisasi trik ini?"

"Tidak, dia tidak melakukannya." Jawab Baekhyun sebelum Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya. "Dia dengan tegas mengatakan pada saya bahwa itu bodoh."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mr Byun, anda akan menjadi satu-satunya yang mendapat detensi." Profesor Jung tersenyum. "Satu minggu detensi di bawah wewenang saya, mulai besok, dan berakhir minggu depan setelah kunjungan ke Hogsmeade."

"Setelah Hogs ..." mata Baekhyun melebar. "T-tungu!"

"Siapa yang memulai perkelahian?"

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin memandang Jongdae, yang masih berjuang tanpa harapan di lantai, kemudian bertukar pandang ragu.

"Saya yang melakukannya, Profesor." Chanyeol akhirnya bergumam.

"Detensi dengan Mr Byun," Profesor Jung menyatakan dengan tegas. "Sampai jumpa di kantor saya besok jam tujuh."

Tanpa melirik yang lain, Profesor Jung pergi, dan Profesor Slughorn segera mengikutinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum memberikan Baekhyun tatapan tak berdaya, seakan menyesal bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Yifan menghela napas berat, berhenti untuk bertukar pandangan putus asa dengan Minseok dan Joonmyun, lalu tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai kepala Tao. Dia kemudian berbalik dan melangkah tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut. Meninggalkan Tao dengan tatapan bingung.

"Setelah kunjungan ke Hogsmeade!" Ia berteriak, menatap wajah face-palm Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak percaya dia memutuskan detensi pada hari itu!"

"Sudah memiliki rencana khusus untuk Hogsmeade, Byun?"

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau tahu!" Bentak Baekhyun kembali, dan Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak mencekiknya. "Tuhan ... aku tidak percaya aku akan terjebak denganmu di kantor Profesor Jung selama tujuh hari berturut-turut. Betapa malangnya hari ini ... "

"Kau gila, mengatakan itu setelah kau merubah Tao menjadi kucing!"

"Hei, aku mengatakan itu adalah lelucon. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti itu sepanjang hari," Baekhyun mengernyitkan hidung, "mungkin hanya pagi hari ... "

"Baek, kupikir kau lebih baik tutup mulut," sela Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak lebih baik," Jongin tiba-tiba melangkah maju, melotot pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tampak terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Kau mengangkat tongkatmu pada Jongdae ketika dia masih di lantai." Jongin panas. "Dia sudah berjuang untuk berdiri, tapi kau melemparkan kutukan sebelum dia bisa bergerak. Itu pengecut namanya."

"Dia yang menyerangku lebih dulu. Belum lagi, kau tidak dalam posisi yang baik untuk membuat komentar seperti itu, kau yang terburuk. Apa jenis orang yang mencoba untuk membius lawan mereka selama perkelahian siswa biasa? Aku bukan penyihir gelap, atau sesuatu."

Jongin memerah

"Itu refleks ..."

"Tapi membius? Serius?"

"Guys," kata Minseok tenang. "Oke, aku ingatkan bahwa Jongdae masih tergeletak di lantai, disini, menunggu kalian untuk mengangkat kutukan nya, jadi Do Kyungsoo, kau lebih baik membebaskannya segera. Dan kau, Jongin, periksalah ke Madam Pomfrey. Byun Baekhyun, lakukan sesuatu dengan telinga Chanyeol itu."

"Jika dia mau mengangkat kakiku dari tanah," kata Baekhyun.

"Jangan coba-coba." Minseok memperingatkan, bahkan Luhan mengambil langkah mundur. "Aku pikir kita semua sudah kehilangan cukup banyak poin. Jadi lakukan apa yang aku katakan dan segera pergi dari sini."

Mereka menurut kemudian pergi dengan gerutuan, meninggalkan Minseok, Joonmyun, dan Luhan sendirian di lorong yang kosong.

"Kau idiot Luhan," Luhan mengerang.

Luhan pikir dia mungkin akan dikubur enam kaki di bawah tanah sekarang, wajahnya semerah tomat. Untuk sementara, Joonmyun mengamati mereka dari samping, diam tapi penuh perhatian. Akhirnya, ia mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum tak berdaya.

* * *

"Kau troll berotak jahat." Kyungsoo mengutuk dengan keras di sampingnya, Baekhyun mengerut bibirnya yang ia harap akan menjadi ekspresi jengkel.

"You're stupid, so damn stupid. Aku tidak percaya aku masih berteman denganmu."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku selesai," Baekhyun mendesah, menata ulang teleskop mereka sehingga menghadap arah yang benar. Dia membenarkan syal nya, udara dingin menyeruak, ia selalu membenci menara Astronomi. "Itu ide konyol, aku mengakuinya. Disini."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo meludah.

"Gugus bintang, demi Kristus. Berhentilah marah."

"Aku tahu apa gugus bintang ini. Ditemukan sudah." Kyungsoo menjawab, meskipun ia mengambil buku dari tangan Baekhyun dan membuka halamannya. "Ya, Cassiopeia. Seperti yang kupikirkan."

"Sudah?" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Disini, kita lihat."

"Dimana itu?"

"Di sebelah kanan, salah satunya berbentuk W."

"Whoa. Itu bahkan lebih besar dari yang aku pikir." Baekhun berkedip. Kemudian menyeringai.

"Kau bodoh, sialan."

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

"Iya."

Baekhyun menghela napas sekali lagi, meninggalkan teleskop untuk bersandar di tepi menara, merenungkan kekosongan laut malam yang membentang di depan mereka. Di belakangnya, Kyungsoo membalik halaman buku dengan cepat, mencatat dan menggambar diagram. Baekhyun berbicara lagi ketika ia berdiri.

"Aku buruk, Kyungsoo. Aku berjanji akan lebih berhati-hati lain kali."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir itu adalah ide yang baik, lagipula?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sedikit cemas. "Jika kita menemukannya di koridor kosong di ruang bawah tanah, aku bisa mengerti. Tapi ini tepat di sebelah Aula Besar, di depan semua orang-"

"Aku suka drama, kau harus tahu mulai sekarang, kawan."

"Oh, jadi memilih Huang Zitao hanya untuk memberikan efek dramatis, begitu?"

"Tentu saja! Dia tampak begitu lucu dalam perjalanan kembali dari danau. Sama seperti anak kucing yang menggemaskan. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak?"

"Hmm. Aku bersumpah bahwa kau hanya memilih kelompok mereka dengan sengaja."

"Kelompok siapa?" Alis Baekhyun melonjak, bingung.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Oh. Tidak." Baekhyun berkedip, tersenyum sedikit. "Dia dan teman-temannya selalu begitu cepat untuk membalas. Ini hal yang paling lucu. "

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud. Tapi kau terlalu terburu-buru sendiri, kawan, itulah yang kupikir. Apa gugusan berikutnya?"

"Hydra."

"Err, kucing sialanmu?" Baekhyun meringis. Dan akhirnya, Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyum.

"Tidak, idiot. Gugusan bintang."

"Terkadang, aku masih bertanya-tanya mengapa kau memutuskan untuk menamai hewan peliharaanmu seperti rakasa pembunuh berkepala banyak."

"Lebih keren daripada burung hantu seseorang yang namanya mirip dengan transportasi Muggle."

Baekhyun tersentak dengan marah.

"Scooter adalah nama yang sangat keren!"

"Benar. Dan sekarang cepat temukan rasi bintang sialan ini. Aku menemukan Cassiopeia, sekarang giliranmu. "

Baekhyun bergumam memposisikan dirinya di depan teleskop, bergerak beberapa langkah sebelum mengatur lensa.

"Bisakah kau berbicara denganku sementara aku mencarinya? Aku akan merasa kesepian jika tidak ... "

"Apa apaan."

"Please, Kyungsoo, my friend, my beloved, my one and only ..."

"Aku keberatan dengan kata-kata yang kau sebutkan."

"Hanya baca buku teks ku. Ayo, buat aku bahagia dan menikmati betapa bodohnya aku ..."

Kyungsoo mendesah dan mengambil buku teks, sementara Baekhyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

 _"Gugusan Hydra adalah salah satu yang terbesar yang diketahui penyihir dan membentang lebih dari 1.303 derajat persegi dan 100 derajat panjangnya. Bentuknya seperti ular raksasa, sering berhubungan dengan makhlul mitologi Yunani, raksasa perairan dengan nama yang sama, Lernaean Hydra. Digambarkan sebagai penjaga dari pintu masuk dunia bawah dan memiliki beberapa kepala. Gugus bintang ini memiliki satu bintang terang bernama Alphard, atau Alpha Hydrae ... "_

"Lebih bersemangat, please."

 _"_ _..._ _dan_ _lainnya yang disebut_ _Epsilon_ _Hydrae_. Apa kau ingin aku membunuhmu?"

Baekhyun berseri-seri.

"I love you."

Kyungsoo berhenti membaca, kemudian menggigit bibir dengan keras dan memukul kepala belakang Baekhyun.

* * *

Baekhyun tiba di kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam pada jam tujuh, tapi ia menemukan pintu terkunci dengan catatan menempel di pintu.

 _Siswa_ _detensi_ _:_ _Silahkan mencari_ _saya langsung_ _di_ _Greenhouse nomor_ _empat_ _._

 _Cheers_

 _-_ _Jung_ _Yunho-_

Bingung, Baekhyun berjalan ke Greenhouse yang ditunjuk dan menemukan Park Chanyeol sudah hadir di tengah-tengah Mandrake, memakai sarung tangan tebal dan kacamata yang tergantung di hidungnya. Profesor Jung menjulang di belakangnya.

"Ah, Mr Byun," guru tersenyum padanya. "Senang melihat anda menemukan catatan saya. Saya mulai khawatir. Ini, ambil. Anda akan membutuhkannya."

Baekhyun menangkap sarung tangan kulit itu, melihatnya sebentar sebelum menatap wajah Chanyeol. Anak itu tampak benar-benar ngeri berada disini, dan ketika Baekhyun melirik belakangnya, ia melihat pasukan Bubotubers raksasa berbaris dalam pot besar di meja belakang. Rasa luar biasa takut melandanya. Baekhyun menelan ludah.

"Um, Professor ..."

"Ya, saya yakin anda masih akrab dengan Bubotubers dari pelajaran anda di tahun keempat. Profesor Sprout mengatakan kepada saya bahwa dia mengajarkan anda bagaimana mengumpulkan nanah Bubotuber. Jadi ini yang akan anda lakukan hari ini."

"Mengumpulkan ... Bubotubers ...?"

"Nanah. Ya."

"Dari semua itu?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengatakan ini dengan nada marah, tapi suara yang terpancar dari mulutnya entah bagaimana menjadi semacam erangan yang terdengar menyedihkan. Bahkan Chanyeol mengangkat alis padanya.

Professor Jung melihat seluruh Bubotubers yang berbaris di belakangnya _-Merlin_ _,_ _setidaknya ada_ _delapan puluh_ _;_ _Baekhyun_ _memucat dan_ _tertawa_ _hambar-_

"Baiklah. Detensi kalian akan berakhir jika kalian menyelesaikan seluruh plot."

"Bisakah kita menggunakan sihir?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak. Sekarang karena anda sudah menyebutnya, saya akan mengumpulkan tongkat kalian dan memberikannya kembali setelah kalian selesai."

Baekhyun memelototi Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan tongkatnya ke Profesor.

 _Sangat cerdas_ _,_ _kau_ _idiot_ _dungu_ _dari_ _Gryffindor_ _,_ _sangat cerdas_ _!_

Chanyeol tampak sedikit malu karena kesalahannya sendiri. Tapi Profesor Jung sangat senang.

"Baiklah, ini sangat bagus!" Katanya, menyelipkan tongkat mereka ke dalam sakunya. "Saya sudah berjanji pada Profesor Sprout bahwa saya akan membantunya meningkatkan persediaan, tapi saya tidak pernah sempat untuk melakukannya. Jadi karena kalian berdua akan membantu saya, janji saya sudah terpenuhi. Sempurna. Ini adalah apa yang disebut 'Dua burung dengan satu batu'."

"Apa kita hanya akan melakukan pekerjaan kotor anda selama satu minggu, Profesor?" Baekhyun bertanya muram.

"Apa itu cara yang bagus untuk bertanya?" Profesor Jung menyeringai, menuju pintu. "Bunyikan bel disana ketika kalian sudah selesai. Saya akan datang kembali untuk memeriksa. Good luck!"

Dia menutup pintu Greenhouse di belakangnya, dan Baekhyun segera menganga menatap Chanyeol, sarung tangannya masih di tangan.

"Dia jahat!" Serunya berbisik.

"Kau tidak jauh lebih baik," Chanyeol membalas, kemudian berbalik ke arah Bubotubers pertama dengan botol kecil di tangannya lalu menekan tonjolan besar. "Ambil alih sisi yang lain, dengan cara ini kita bisa menyelesaikannya lebih cepat."

"Oh, kita akan menggunakan taktik 'mengabaikan-satu-sama-lain-untuk-bekerja-', sekarang?"

"Apa kau punya pilihan lain?" Chanyeol meliriknya.

Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak suka karena tidak memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya, ia meraih sebuah botol kosong dan mendorongnya ke Bubotubers yang sedang Chanyeol kerjakan. Anak laki-laki yang lebih muda menggeram.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bekerja sama akan mendapat hasil yang lebih baik; pernah mendengar tentang kerja sama tim, Brute?"

"Ini bukan kerja sama tim, ini hanya mengganggu, idiot."

"Akan lebih cepat dengan cara ini."

"Tidak, itu tidak! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan lenganku, kerjakan milikmu sendiri!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan bibir ketika Chanyeol mendorongnya. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangan, meraih Bubotubers terbesar dan meremasnya keras di wajah Chanyeol. Nanah langsung muncrat di jubah siswa Gryffindor itu, membentuk noda kuning besar di bagian depan kemejanya yang berbau bensin. Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Chanyeol meledak.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau sialan ...!"

"Woops, maaf. Kau benar, bekerja secara terpisah akan menjadi ide yang lebih baik."

"Aku bersumpah pada sanggul McGonagall, jika aku punya tongkatku sekarang ..."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, kita tidak akan pernah selesai kalau begini!" Bentak Baekhyun cepat, ia tersenyum sambil bersembunyi di balik salah satu tanaman untuk melindungi diri dari serangan si anak Gryffindor. Dia bisa mendengar sumpah serapah Chanyeol, yang terlihat berusaha menghilangkan noda di pakaiannya, tetapi tidak berhasil. Sebuah Scourgify sebenarnya bisa menghilangkan noda itu, tetapi tanpa tongkat, bau bensin harus menghantuinya selama sisa detensi.

Baekhyun ingin meminta maaf, tapi ini terlalu lucu baginya.

"You're a fucking nightmare, Byun. Aku harap kau bangga pada dirimu sendiri."

"Aku cukup bangga pada diriku sendiri, terima kasih sudah menyebutkan itu."

"Bagaimana kau bahkan bisa memiliki teman?"

Baekhyun cepat memikirkannya. Jujur, dia populer, tapi teman yang 'sebenarnya' sangat langka baginya. Orang berbondong-bondong berada di sekelilingnya, pergi, kemudian kembali lagi. Baekhyun tidak keberatan. Mendorong pikiran itu, ia mengangkat bahu dan mulai meremas Bubotubers lain, tersenyum.

"Aku juga ingin tahu ... Kyungsoo sering bilang aku tidak bisa diterima orang. Berbicara tentang Kyungsoo, aku bertanya-tanya apa yang dia lakukan sekarang."

"Kau biasanya menempel."

"Meh, dia kadang-kadang meninggalkanku entah kemana dan menghilang selama berjam-jam. Tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan."

Ada keheningan di ujung ruangan.

"Kau yakin dia tidak melanggar beberapa aturan sekolah atau membuat masalah ..."

"Urgh, kau Gryffindor dan semua diskriminasi asramamu." Baekhyun mendengus, menekuk lehernya melihat Chanyeol dari seberang meja. "Secepat Slytherin melakukan sesuatu, kau seperti mengatakan bahwa kami harus berada di jalan untuk menjadi Voldemort berikutnya, pria yang mengerikan, jahat ..."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Chanyeol mundur, "Aku minta maaf."

"Seolah-olah semua penjahat dalam sejarah adalah anak Slytherin ..."

"Aku bilang aku minta maaf, ya ampun. Kau benar. Aku tidak seharusnya menilai ..."

Saat Chanyeol berkata demikian, ia menundukkan kepala dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada umbi di sekitarnya, ekspresinya berubah. Baekhyun mengamatinya untuk sementara waktu, kemudian kembali ke Bubotubers nya sendiri.

Baekhyun harus mengakui bahwa Park Chanyeol dikaruniai penampilan yang baik. Anak itu tinggi, matanya besar, wajahnya kecil, dan bibirnya sangat sensual yang kadang membuat Baekhyun cemburu. Dia sendiri agak pendek dan merasa-hina-jika-dilihat-dari-usianya. Ia harus menyalahkan gen ayahnya untuk ini. Dia hanya mengandalkan kepribadian dan pesona, tidak punya daya tarik alami. Tapi Chanyeol tampan secara alami, tanpa susah payah berusaha. Sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak adil, mengingat mereka berdua melalui tahapan pubertas bersama-sama.

Kemudian, Baekhyun ingat bahwa Chanyeol tidak selalu seperti ini, benar. Pada tahun pertama, anak itu sudah kelebihan berat badan, dengan kacamata besar yang tergantung di hidungnya. Baru setelah awal tahun ketiga Chanyeol mulai tumbuh secara vertikal bukan horizontal. Dan sialan, Baekhyun tumbuh secara vertikal. Ia memutar matanya.

Ah, keajaiban pubertas.

"Byun," tiba-tiba Chanyeol bersuara, membuatnya berkedip.

"Err ... Ya?"

"Apa kita memiliki rak untuk menempatkan botol ini?"

"Errr ..." Baekhyun ragu-ragu, kemudian melihat ke dalam laci paling dekat, tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu. "Ah iya. Disini, ada satu. "

Baekhyun mengangkat rak dan mengarahkannya ke Chanyeol, sehingga anak itu bisa datang dan mengambilnya. Tapi ketika Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih rak dengan tangan bersarung, Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya.

"Tunggu," katanya sambil mengernyit.

Dan Chanyeol melotot.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Kau terus mengatakan Byun, membuatku terdengar tua." Kata Baekhyun. "Aku tidak suka."

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan tentang hal itu? Itu nama belakangmu!"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun," siswa Slytherin itu mendengus. "Aku tidak mendengarmu memanggil Yifan dengan Wu."

"Yah, Yifan adalah temanku." Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. "Yifan tidak bermain lelucon kotor pada Tao. Yifan tidak membuatku tergelincir ke bawah tangga curam."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan," Baekhyun mengejek, melemparkan rak ke udara dan berbalik.

Dia melihat Chanyeol menangkapnya tepat pada waktunya. Baekhyun sudah kembali di meja kerjanya ketika ia mendengar si Gryffindor bergumam.

"Terima kasih, by the way."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

"Sama-sama. Man, kita tidak akan pernah bisa selesai kalau begini. Aku bersumpah bahwa Profesor Jung sadis."

"Dan ini detensi pertama kita."

"Ugh, bunuh aku sekarang."

"Ini semua salahmu, jadi berhenti mengeluh. Serius, kau mengubah Tao menjadi kucing ..."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tahu, apa yang bagus dari kucing lagian."

Baekhyun mengatakan ini dengan nada kasual, tapi tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol melebar, terperangah padanya.

"Kucing itu bagus!" Serunya.

"Ugh, tidak ada. Mereka menggaruk, mencakar, dan makhluk yang pilih-pilih, bahkan tidak setia kepada tuannya."

"Mereka independen."

"Hanya anjing yang setia. Mereka patuh." Baekhyun menekankan. "Layak dipelihara."

"Oh, karena semua hal untukmu, tentu saja. Kau hanya perlu seseorang untuk berada di kakimu, siap untuk melakukan perintahmu ... "

"Anjing juga sayang," sela Baekhyun, menghela nafas. "Mereka suka bermain-main, lembut dan menyenangkan untuk disayangi."

Chanyeol mengambil langkah mundur, tampak sedikit terguncang.

"Menyenangkan untuk disayangi."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyadari dan ngeri dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Maksudku …"

"Menyenangkan untuk disayangi, ya." Sekarang senyum licik tergambar di wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bermaksud ..."

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau adalah tipe orang seperti itu, Baekhyun. Jadi itu adalah rahasia kecilmu? Troublemaker Byun Baekhyun sebenarnya hanyalah anak yang haus kasih sayang?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya dan menggeleng.

"Terserah. Sama seperti kucing, aku tidak peduli."

"Hmm, aku akan mengingatnya." Chanyeol mendengus melalui hidungnya. "Jadi, berapa banyak Bubotubers yang telah kau selesaikan?"

"Umm ... satu."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Kau terus berbicara, aku tidak bisa melakukan tugas bersamaan!" Baekhyun mengerang.

"Lalu apa yang telah aku lakukan selama ini?! Astaga ..."

"Jika kau berpikir kau begitu mampu, lakukan pada seluruh tanaman."

"Dan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja? Hell, no."

Baekhyun memelototinya sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba membungkuk di atas meja, meraih Bubotubers secara acak dan menembak nanah ke punggung Chanyeol, yang berteriak dengan bingung.

"For fuck's sake, Baekhyun!"

"Apa kalian bekerja dengan baik?" Profesor Jung tiba-tiba membuka pintu Greenhouse dengan senyum ingin tahu.

Mereka segera melompat kembali ke Bubotubers masing-masing dan menatap tangan mereka, benar-benar asyik dalam pekerjaan mereka.

"Ya, profesor." Baekhyun menimpali seserius mungkin.

Profesor Jung hanya mengamati nanah pada jubah Chanyeol untuk waktu yang lama, lalu menatap Baekhyun, yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pot-nya, dan akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Slytherin dan Gryffindor mengangkat kepala mereka, bertukar pandang sekilas, lalu perlahan-lahan kembali ke tugas mereka dalam keheningan.

* * *

Kyungsoo meletakkan buku menarik tentang naga kembali tempatnya, melirik ke belakang untuk memeriksa bahwa tidak ada orang lain di perpustakaan. Deretan rak di sekelilingnya benar-benar sunyi. Dia sendirian.

Menarik keluar tongkatnya, ia diam-diam menjentikkan ke atas kepalanya sendiri dan menggumamkan mantra Disilusi, diam tak bergerak sambil menunggu sensasi yang turun dari atas bahunya, kemudian turun ke kakinya. Setelah yakin bahwa ia telah menjadi tak kasat mata, ia bergegas menuju bagian terlarang, mengangkat tali berwarna merah dan cepat menyelinap di bawahnya.

Ia mencari semua jalan di bagian belakang dinding. Datar, kosong tanpa rak, dan tidak ada lukisan yang tergantung. Kyungsoo menemukannya di tahun keempat, ketika ia menyadari bahwa dari luar, bagian terlarang memiliki lima jendela. Tapi ketika ia diminta untuk mengambil sebuah buku untuk Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam di tahun ketiga dulu, dia hanya menghitung empat jendela. Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo sering mencoba untuk menyelinap ke daerah terlarang, menekan dinding di bagian belakang untuk menemukan jalan rahasia, dan akhirnya ia menemukan mantra Pembuka setelah satu tahun uji coba.

 _"_ _Ianuam_ _Aperi_ _."_ Bisiknya ke dinding, telapak tangannya diletakkan di atasnya.

Dinding tersebut perlahan menghilang, memperlihatkan ruang baru yang penuh dengan rak buku, jelas, tidak menarik dan menakutkan. Kyungsoo memeriksanya, ia memiliki sekitar lima menit jika dia tidak ingin terlambat untuk makan malam. Baekhyun mungkin akan bertanya-tanya kemana ia pergi, tapi dia akan berhasil menciptakan alasan - _dia selalu_ _melakukannya_ _-_ Ia dengan cepat menyalakan tongkatnya untuk memindai rak buku yang berbeda, ia dengan cepat tiba di baris terakhir, mengambil buku berukuran kecil dengan penutup kulit hitam. Saat disentuh, penutup itu diterangi dengan huruf emas, menunjukkan kata sederhana: "Ameliorations". Dia menyelipkannya ke dalam tas dan berlari keluar dari ruangan rahasia, memastikan bahwa dinding itu aman tertutup di belakangnya.

* * *

Ketika Kyungsoo tiba ke Aula Besar sepuluh menit kemudian, Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melambai penuh semangat padanya.

"Oi, disini!"

Kyungsoo meringis mendengar volume panggilan Baekhyun dan melangkah ke arah bocah itu, tasnya berada di atas bahunya. Meja sudah dipenuhi dengan makanan, para siswa makan dan mengobrol sendiri dengan piring penuh. Mereka memiliki domba panggang malam ini.

"Tidak perlu berteriak," katanya sambil duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan menarik piringnya. "Aku sudah melihatmu dari sana."

"Kau bisa mengatakan terima kasih, aku menyisakan tempat untukmu." Si Prefek mengejek, sebelum meraih jus labu. "Dari mana kau lagian?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku mencarimu di asrama, tapi kau tidak ada di sana," Baekhyun berbalik, dan untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun berkedip-kedip selucu mungkin, membuat Kyungsoo bergidik.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, aku bertanya pada orang-orang dimana kau berada, tapi tidak ada yang melihatmu pergi. Aku pikir kau benar-benar tidak terlalu mencolok, teman." Baekhyun mendengus, kembali ke gelasnya, dan Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. Dia mengambil pisau dan garpu.

"Lebih baik tidak terlalu mencolok daripada menjengkelkan."

"Oh, aku tidak setuju."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan setuju, tapi itulah sebabnya kau menjengkelkan. Bagaimana detensi mu dengan Park Chanyeol?"

Perubahan topik tampaknya sukses, karena Baekhyun langsung mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke piringnya dengan nada tidak tertarik.

"Tidak buruk. Jika kau berpikir tentang jumlah omong kosong, kami harus menahannya, secara harfiah."

"Harfiah ... apa?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening.

"Repotting geranium. Pupuk naga. Apanya yang menarik." Baekhyun menjelaskan, lalu tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang nakal secara rahasia; oleh karena itu kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Apa? T-tidak! Aku sedang menyelesaikan esai untuk Rune Kuno di ruang belajar di lantai lima."

Prefek itu mengangguk paham, lalu tiba-tiba menyeringai, menerjang di sisi lain untuk meraih tas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo panik.

"Kembalikan, bodoh!"

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, tapi Kepala Sekolah mengangkat gelasnya pada saat yang sama, meminta Aula untuk diam. Baekhyun segera mengalihkan perhatian padanya, menurunkan lengannya, dan Kyungsoo mengambil kesempatan itu untuk merebut tasnya kembali, mendesah lega sebelum melirik ke arah meja guru juga. McGonagall sekarang menjulang di atas mereka dengan gelas dan sendok yang masih di tangan, menunggu dengan tenang di seberang lorong. Dia tersenyum. Pemandangan langka. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alis.

"Tidak perlu terlihat begitu serius," ia segera berkata kepada semua orang, menyeringai sedikit saat ia melihat ekspresi bingung mereka. "Ini bukan latihan. Seperti yang kalian tahu, akhir minggu ini, kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmeade akan berlangsung, hanya bagi kalian yang memiliki izin untuk pergi dan berada di tahun ketiga atau di atasnya. Kemudian, karena kalian juga tahu, kunjungan kedua datang empat minggu setelah itu, dan dua minggu setelahnya, liburan musim dingin kalian."

Beberapa sorakan meletus dari meja Gryffindor, dan Kyungsoo berbalik untuk melihat Luhan yang sedang memukul Kim Jongdae dan Park Chanyeol di bagian belakang kepala. Beberapa orang tertawa dan McGonagall hanya tertawa kecil, pemandangan langka. Dia pasti dalam suasana hati malam ini benar-benar baik, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kalian mungkin tertawa dengan bahagia sekarang," dia tiba-tiba berkata, "tapi sepuluh tahun yang lalu, pada saat ini dalam waktu yang sama, tak seorang pun di Hogwarts bisa berpikir tentang Natal. Sekolah kita mengalami krisis. Seperti yang kalian semua tahu dari orang tua atau saudara kalian, Hogwarts hendak pergi berperang. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tidak ada perayaan dan tidak ada sorak-sorai sukacita dalam Great Hall. Tidak ada kedamaian. Dan itulah sebabnya perdamaian harus dirayakan."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling memandang, berkedip. Dia mengangkat gelasnya.

"Oleh karena itu, untuk menghormati hasil jerih payah perdamaian, untuk menghormati semua orang yang telah berjuang dan menghormati sepuluh tahun dari akhir Perang sihir Kedua, saya mengumumkan, pada tanggal lima belas Desember tahun ini, kalian akan melihat Christmas Ball terbesar di Hogwarts."

Dan kemudian lorong tiba-tiba meledak, menghancurkan gendang telinga Kyungsoo, karena semua orang mulai bergemuruh dengan antusias, saling menyikut gembira dan histeris. Para gadis segera berbicara satu sama lain mengenai gaun. Di sampingnya, Kyungsoo mendengar seorang pria bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia akan meminta orang yang ia sukai untuk pergi bersamanya ke Christmas Ball.

McGonagall tertawa dan mengangkat satu tangan.

"Kalian memiliki lebih dari cukup waktu untuk mulai berpikir tentang pakaian dan pasangan, jika kalian ingin. Jadi gunakan dengan baik!"

"Sialan, aku harus membeli baju baru, sekarang." Di antara mereka, François Putieux berkata sedih.

Baekhyun menertawakannya, masih mengunyah sepotong kentang.

"Apa maksudmu, François? Dengan ukuran lemarimu, kau seharusnya bisa menyulap pakaian yang dapat diterima semua orang di ruangan ini."

"Apa kau bercanda?" Mahasiswa Perancis itu tampak benar-benar terperanjat. "Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa ' _Dress up a stick and it will not look like a stick'?_ Ini adalah waktu untuk berbelanja. Aku akan harus pergi ke Hogsmeade dan mengunjungi  Gladrags Wizardwear lagi."

"Hogsmeade, itu masalah," Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengerutkan kening, menurunkan nada suaranya sehingga hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa mendengar. "Aku masih memiliki detensi pada hari itu ..."

"Apa masalahnya? Hanya gunakan kunjungan lain untuk pergi belanja."

"Ya, tapi bagaimana Knockturn Alley?" Si Prefek cemberut.

"Uh."

"Yah, kukira aku harus memikirkan sesuatu."

"Juga, kita akan membutuhkan pasangan," François masih berbicara, menjentikkan beberapa rambutnya, tidak mendengar interupsi. "Jika tidak, itu akan menjadi so damn damn sad."

"Aku berani bertaruh lima Galleon kalau aku bisa menemukan pasangan sebelum Kyungsoo." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku?" Kyungsoo cemberut. "bertaruh pada orang lain, aku bukan bagian dari ini!"

"Aku tidak akan menerima taruhan ini," kata François sangat serius. "Karena Kyungsoo tidak akan menemukan pasangan kecuali jika itu Moaning Myrtle."

"Terima kasih banyak, Putieux." Kyungsoo memutar matanya. Sialan.

"Jangan khawatir," Baekhyun tersenyum, "pergi ke Christmas Ball dengan pasangan pria juga tidak masalah, jadi jika kau tidak keberatan ..."

"Aku menolak dengan tegas." Kyungsoo meringis.

Tapi di dalam hati, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa pencarian pasangan akan lebih sulit dari bayangannya, lebih sulit daripada Ramuan atau melanggar aturan sekolah. Sejauh ini, pergi ke Christmas Ball sendiri mungkin masih jadi pilihan terbaik ... jika bukan satu-satunya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **mind to review?**

* * *

 **Lacarnum Inflamari:** Mantra untuk menciptakan api dari tongkat

 **Flipendo:** Mantra untuk membuat cahaya seperti petir berwarna putih untuk mendorong target

 **Petrificus Totalus:** Mantra untuk membuat tubuh lawan menjadi kaku tidak bergerak

 **Stupefy:** Mantra yang membuat target pingsan, mantra ini mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya berwarna merah dari tongkat

 **Waddiwasi:** Mantra untuk melepas benda padat dan menghempaskannya ke udara sesuai kehendak pemantra

 **Silencio:** Mantra untuk membuat target terdiam

 **Kutukan kaki-loker:** Kutukan yang digunakan untuk mengikat kaki

 **Puffskeins:** Hewan peliharaan yang populer, tidak keberatan didekap atau dilemparkan, berbulu sangat lembut

 **Finite Incantatem:** Mantra untuk menghentikan efek dari banyak mantra yang sebelumnya digunakan

 **Bubotubers:** Sejenis tanaman ajaib, terlihat menyerupai siput besar, tebal, dan hitam. Bagian dari tanaman ini juga kadang terlihat menggeliat. Permukaan bubotubers bila diperas menghasilkan nanah tebal hijau-kekuningan yang memiliki bau mirip dengan bensin.

 **Scourgify:** Mantra yang digunakan untuk membersihkan sesuatu

 **Mantra Disilusi:** Mantra yang digunakan untuk menyembunyikan target. Membuat apa yang telah disihir bertindak sebagai bunglon, mengambil warna dan tekstur benda yang berada di belakang dan di sekitar mereka

 **Gladrags** **Wizardwear:** Sebuah toko pakaian yang didirikan pada tahun 1750 dan dijalankan oleh Gladrags Wizardwear Group Ltd, dengan cabang di London, Paris dan Hogsmeade. Toko ini penuh dengan barang dagangan unik

* * *

 **AkaSunaSparKyu:** Hallo new readers ehehehe :'3 selamat datang di Spare the Rod and Spoil the Child! Semoga kamu suka dengan ceritanya. Untuk moment ChanBaek hmmmmmmm saya pastikan muncul di chapter ini hahahaha XD dan untuk chapter-chapter depan akan lebih banyak _–maybe-_ masalah update kilat, saya memang berencana update fanfic ini seminggu sekali tiap hari Selasa (kalau saya ngga sibuk /ketawasetan/) btw thanks for review~

 **Purplerune47:** Hallo~ ngga papa kok ga punya akun XD kan bisa review tanpa harus punya akun. Kebiasaan lama yang susah hilang ya? Apa ya hahahaha. Saya sendiri juga suka penggambaran karakter disini, berasa "real". Btw thanks for review

 **AustyKim:** IYA SAYA JUGA SEMPET SEDIH DULU KENAPA BUKAN HUNHAN ;_;

 **Inihinaaa:** "Melindungi Luhan" adalah ide Jongdae hahaha pintar sekali bikin Sehun mau mukul bludger. ChanBaek ada kok di chapter ini :D saya juga suka duo Yi (Yifan-Yixing) dari dulu ehehehe, kurang suka KrisTao :'3

 **Baekchanshi:** Muehehehe nggak nyambung ya disambung-sambungin wkwkw. Saya suka Draco, tidak peduli seberapa pengecut dia, saya tetap suka Draco /cakarin tembok/

 **Pmitha EXOL:** Semoga setelah baca ini kamu berminat nonton Harry Potter ._.v


	6. Love Potions are out of Fashion

.

Chapter 5: **LOVE POTIONS ARE OUT OF FASHION**

.

.

.

.

.

 **scarletrosee** _present_

 _and thanks a lot for_ **galexowufan |** **lianiamiDYO |** **exobaeolchabae** **| ChanBaeKID | Baekchanshi | Pmitha EXOL |** **SHINeexo|** **Hyundan Byun**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author : fliuor

Translator: scarletrosee

Length : Multi chapter series

Genre:Romance, Fluff, Adventure, Mystery

Rate: PG-13

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Luhan, Minseok, Joonmyun, Yifan, Yixing, Sehun, Tao

Pairing: ChanBaek, KaiSoo, XiuHan, FanXing, SuChen

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Kalian bisa membaca cerita asli dari kak Fliuor disini: wewewe(titik)asianfanfics(titik)com/story/view/684033/spare-the-rod-and-spoil-the-child-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuhan-ot12-fanxing-suchen-hogwartsau. Sorry for typo(s) and hope you like it. Chuu~

.

.

.

.

.

The casts belong to God, parents and their agency ( _except Chanyeollie is mine nghahahaw_ ) the plot and story belong to Fliuor! Don't be silnet reader please

.

.

.

.

.

 **THIS IS YAOI ! I TOLD YOU BEFORE ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya setelah latihan Quidditch, Jongdae dan Chanyeol berlama-lama di ruang ganti Gryffindor setelah Luhan dan yang lainnya pergi, terlalu lelah untuk menggunakan kamar mandi. Kapten mereka tertekan hari ini, dan efek dari suasana hati yang buruk tumpah ke agenda pelatihan mereka, yang dengan cepat telah menjadi _program-kerja-neraka_. Chanyeol tahu bahwa keputus-asaan Luhan sebagian besar terkait dengan Minseok dan Christmas Ball, tapi Chanyeol tahu tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan tentang hal itu. McGonagall telah mengumumkan Christmas Ball selama makan malam, ia dan Jongdae telah mencoba meyakinkan Luhan untuk meminta prefek Ravenclaw itu sebagai pasangannya. Tapi Luhan berpendapat cukup jelas.

"Tidak akan." Kata Prefek itu.

"Apa maksudmu, tidak akan?" Jongdae membalas, mulutnya penuh kacang panggang. "Luhan. Ini adalah kesempatan. Kau telah memimpikannya selama ini, tolol. Jika kau tidak meraihnya, itu tidak pernah akan datang kembali!"

"Tanyakan padanya," Chanyeol setuju. "Kau bilang sendiri, ini tahun terakhirmu di Hogwarts."

"Tepat. Now or never."

"Aku tahu," Luhan meringis, "tapi-"

"Dan kalian bersahabat, juga."

"Tepat."

"Ya tapi …"

"Apa yang salah?"

"Tepat!"

"Itu karena kita teman ba-"

"Kau pria jantan!"

"Bisakah kalian membiarkanku menyelesaikan kalimat?" Luhan melotot, pisaunya mengancam. Chanyeol dan Jongdae patuh. Luhan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Itu karena kami hanya berteman baik. Aku tidak bisa meminta Minseok untuk pergi ke Christmas Ball denganku. Apa kalian tidak melihat? Ada banyak yang harus dipertaruhkan disini. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa terganggu denganku. Jika aku bertanya padanya dan dia menjawab tidak, itu akan merusak persahabatan indah kami."

Chanyeol dan Jongdae bertukar pandang dan menggelengkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan.

"Tidaaaakkk."

"Berhenti memberiku wajah seperti itu!" Prefek Gryffindor itu marah dan menunjuk Chanyeol setelah membanting sendoknya ke bawah. "Lihatlah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tiba-tiba Jongdae bertanya padamu untuk menjadi pasangannya saat Christmas Ball?"

"Aku akan mengatakan: Aku tersanjung, kawan."

"Ya. Kemudian kami akan mencium dahi satu sama lain." Jongdae mengangguk sangat serius dengan tangan terlipat. "Bukan berarti itu akan terjadi. Karena aku benar-benar akan menemukan pasangan sebelum kalian."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan Luhan memutar matanya.

"Apa itu egomu yang berbicara?"

"Ini ramalan!" Jongdae berkata dengan gaya Profesor Trelawney. "Saya melihat di bintang saya ... bahwa saya akan bertemu gadis ter-hot tahun ini, dan dia akan pergi ke Christmas Ball bersama saya ..."

"Dalam mimpimu, ya."

"... Dia akan terpana pada kegagahan saya ..."

"Kegagahanmu, ha ha ha ha!" Chanyeol tertawa seperti orang sekarat, lalu mendapat tamparan menyakitkan dari Jongdae. Bahkan Luhan, yang masih berusaha untuk terlihat marah, menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk tidak menunjukkan tawanya.

"Lagipula, maksudku adalah ..." Jongdae berbicara setelah beberapa saat. "Kau harus bertanya pada Minseok sebelum terlambat. Karena jika tidak, kalian berdua tidak akan pernah berakhir bersama-sama dan kau akan menyesal selamanya. Itulah yang aku pikirkan."

Luhan menemberi mereka pelototan mematikan, kemudian meletakkan pisau dan garpu sebelum perlahan-lahan berdiri, berkata bahwa ia tidak merasa lapar lagi.

Jujur, Chanyeol merasa sedikit kasihan padanya. Tapi hei, apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan jika Luhan sendiri tidak bisa menemukan keberanian untuk mengambil risiko?

"Masalahnya adalah, dia tidak mau mengambil risiko." Jongdae menguap, memainkan gagang sapunya, "Apa kau melihat bagaimana Minseok duduk di tribun dan menonton hampir semua sesi Quidditch? Dia benar-benar tidak ada waktu untuk menghirup udara segar, sobat. Matanya hanya ke Luhan dari awal sampai akhir."

Chanyeol menatap. "Kau pikir Minseok juga menyukainya?"

"Tidak tahu ... Tapi sialan, dia tidak benar-benar acuh, setidaknya."

"Nah, kalau itu yang terjadi," kata Chanyeol, berjuang untuk mengambil seragam Quidditch yang penuh keringat, "Luhan pasti tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu."

"Tepat. Itulah sebabnya kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka."

"Apa? Seperti, meminta Minseok untuknya?"

Jongdae menatap Chanyeol.

"Tidak, tolol. Jika seseorang memintanya, itu harus Luhan. Dan coba tebak, aku memiliki rencana yang sempurna untuk mewujudkannya."

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata penuh kecurigaan. Biasanya, ketika Jongdae mengatakan ia memiliki rencana yang sempurna, itu bukan ide yang brilian, atau bisa dibilang bencana.

"Sempurna, rencana seperti apa?"

"Tunggu, biarkan aku menunjukkannya pada-"

"Tunggu, tidak. Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin menggunakan ramuan pada mereka."

Mata Jongdae terbelalak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena itu adalah ide yang paling bodoh," ia tertawa keras dan melompat berdiri, "Minseok tidak akan pernah berakhir dengan Luhan di bawah pengaruh Amortentia, kawan, itu konyol. Dan juga, Luhan pasti akan membunuh kita berdua untuk itu."

"Amortentia begitu kuno, Man. Kita bahkan tidak perlu itu," Jongdae mengeluarkan sebotol Sneezewort dari saku dadanya, dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak ingin tahu darimana Jongdae mendapatkannya. "Ramuan kebingungan, kita akan melakukan trik ini. Itu membuat peminumnya benar-benar nekat dan gila, melakukan hal-hal yang tidak akan pernah dia lakukan dalam keadaan normal. Juga, kita bisa memasukkan beberapa darah salamander ke dalamnya untuk menambah efek keberanian. Kita campurkan ke sarapan favorit Luhan dan boom! Dia akan langsung pergi ke Minseok dan mengaku dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit, aku siap untuk bertaruh."

"Bukankah itu sedikit berisiko?"

"Berisiko bagaimana? Ini bahkan tidak berbahaya seperti ramuan cinta! Dan setidaknya ini tidak dilarang," Jongdae meletakkan botol itu kembali ke sakunya dan cemberut. "Selain itu, ramuan cinta membuat si peminum jatuh cinta dengan orang yang memberi ramuan itu, jadi ..."

Chanyeol membayangkan, dan bergidik.

"Merlin."

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu isi pikiranmu, tapi jika Luhan jatuh cinta padaku, aku menyebutnya prospek yang tidak menarik."

"Tidak, kau benar." Chanyeol setuju sepenuh hati. "Oke, ramuan kebingungan itu."

"Sempurna! Sekarang, kita hanya perlu menemukan cara untuk meraciknya di suatu tempat yang tenang ..."

"Ya, tempat yang tidak akan terpikirkan," Chanyeol tersenyum, merasa gembira dengan keputusannya, "itu, dan kuali, dan waktu dimana kita bisa bertemu diam-diam tanpa orang lain tahu. Apa kita memiliki waktu bebas yang sama?"

"Setelah Mantra, hari Selasa."

"Sempurna," Chanyeol berteriak. "Mari kita bertemu di ruang bawah tanah."

"Oke, ada satu hal lagi, tapi."

"Apa?"

Jongdae meregangkan kaki, melirik Chanyel sebelum membelalakkan matanya.

"Kita perlu lendir Flobberworm untuk ramuan. Dan apotek kehabisan."

* * *

Detensi terakhir mereka, Profesor Jung telah memutuskan untuk meminta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ke Hutan Terrang, mempersiapkan keranjang kosong untuk masing-masing dan sepasang sarung tangan kulit. Mereka harus mengambil jamur payung melompat di hutan sebagai bahan untuk persediaan pribadi Slughorn.

"Saya berjanji pada Profesor Slughorn untuk membantunya mengumpulkan beberapa ramuan untuk demonstrasi siswa tahun pertama." Profesor Jung menjelaskan dengan senyum. "Tapi saya tidak pernah punya waktu luang untuk melakukannya."

Chanyeol pikir mungkin Professor Jung harus berhenti menjanjikan orang untuk melakukan apapun.

"Dimana kita pergi untuk mengambilnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ambil jalan disana," Profesor Jung bersenandung, "ikuti selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit. Kalian harus datang ke kanopi, disana banyak jamur berbeda yang tumbuh di bawahnya. Saya ingin minimal dua keranjang penuh."

"Baiklah."

"Dan jika kalian mengambil jamur yang salah, kalian harus mulai dari awal lagi."

"Ba- tunggu, apa?"

"Jangan terlalu terkejut, tidak akan ada poin untuk detensi ini." Guru itu tersenyum licik.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir, merasa kalah. Ia memasuki Hutan Terlarang dengan Baekhyun dan keranjang yang menggantung di siku. Sekarang mereka terkubur jauh di dalam hutan yang gelap. Chanyeol mengambil jamur payung raksasa dan mengintip siluet Baekhyun yang sedang membungkuk di sampingnya. Selama beberapa hari terakhir, si Slytherin itu bertingkah cukup baik, Chanyeol harus mengakuinya - _sesuatu_ _yang mungkin_ _tidak pernah_ _ia harapkan-_. Ketika sendirian tanpa orang-orang, Baekhyun sangat mampu berperilaku seperti layaknya manusia; masih agak menjengkelkan terkadang dan masih seekor merak, tapi setidaknya Baekhyun sekarang masih bisa ditolerir.

Sudah seminggu Chanyeol tidak merasa ingin mencekik mati Baekhyun, dan ia menganggap itu adalah keajaiban dalam dirinya.

"Aku tidak percaya dia membuat kita pergi ke sini sendirian." Si Slytherin merengek sekarang, melangkahi akar berlendir yang menghalangi jalannya ke jamur payung raksasa, yang melompat keluar dari genggamannya saat ia mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. Sebuah bayangan berukuran besar berkeliaran melewati kaki mereka. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah itu Bowtrucklenya.

"Apa kau takut?" Chanyeol terkikik, menerjang ke depan untuk menangkap jamur payung sebelum bisa melompat jauh.

"Kau meremehkanku, sayangku _kepala-_ _babi_ Gryffindor?"

"Aku tidak meremehkan. Aku dan Jongdae pernah berlari ke dalam kawanan Centaur yang marah saat tahun kedua. Tapi itu tidak ada disini, jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Chanyeol mencibir lagi, karena wajah Baekhyun berubah sedikit pucat memikirkan hal itu.

"Berapa lama kita harus tinggal di sini?"

"Selama kita perlu, katanya."

"Ugh, aku senang kita lakukan ini di siang hari." Baekhyun mengerang, lalu tiba-tiba tersandung pada batu basah. Jamur payungnya segera melompat keluar keranjang dan ia menahan erangan. "Aku membayangkan kita tengah berbelanja baju di Hogsmeade, sekarang."

"Apa kau pernah berhenti mengeluh?"

"Tidaaaakkkk" Baekhyun berteriak dengan seringai anehnya.

"Jujur, aku juga lebih suka berada di Hogsmead, bukannya disini bersamamu ..."

"Apa toko Hogsmeade favoritmu?"

Tak disangka-sangka, pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Apa artinya bagimu?"

"Tenang, aku hanya mengobrol," Baekhyun mendengus, perlahan-lahan kembali mengoceh karena ia lupa tentang lingkungan menakutkan nya. "Karena kita terjebak disini entah sampai kapan tanpa ada hal yang harus dilakukan, mungkin bagus juga memulai percakapan."

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Toko favoritku adalah Dominic Maestro, jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu."

"Itu sebuah toko musik, bukan?" Baekhyun tampak benar-benar terkejut, sebelum membiarkan jamur lain melarikan diri. "Jadi kau suka musik?"

"Aku memainkan gitar."

"Wow," kata si Slytherin, tersenyum. "Serius?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya ... ingin mendengarmu bermain kapan-kapan."

Chanyeol berbalik saat mendengar kalimat itu. Ia mengernyit dengan keanehan itu. Datang dari mulut Baekhyun, pernyataan yang aneh dan benar-benar aneh. Baekhyun tiba-tiba meremas hidungnya, bingung mendengar kata-katanya sendiri, dan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tempat favoritku di Hogsmeade adalah toko barang-barang antik, Shrieking Shack, dimana kau bisa menemukan banyak barang kuno yang berkilau. Benar-benar kuno, tapi sangat cantik untuk dilihat, haha."

"... Itu menyenangkan."

"Oh ya? Katakan padaku tentang itu," kata Baekhyun, membungkuk karena jamur lain mencoba untuk melompat dari genggamannya. "Tidak ada yang menarik di Hogsmeade. Itu sebabnya aku mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa kita harus ..."

Baekhyun berhenti, diam. Chanyeol juga berhenti memetik jamur dan mengertukan alisnya.

"Itu sebabnya kau mengatakan pada Kyungsoo apa?"

"Sudahlah." Si Slytherin mengangkat bahu sembarangan. Lalu matanya perlahan melebar dan dia menarik keluar tongkatnya. "Merlin, punggungku sakit. Kau tahu apa? Hal ini memang bodoh ... _Immobulus_!"

Jamur payung yang melompat segera berhenti, beberapa diantaranya membeku di udara, mereka melompat ke keranjang dengan kekuatan mantra. Baekhyun memandang mereka dengan seringai bangga, dan menyelipkan tongkatnya kembali ke dalam saku.

"Tidak buruk, eh?"

"Tidak buruk," Chanyeol mengakui. Tapi begitu ia mengucapkan kata-kata, ia melihat sesuatu yang merangkak di pohon bengkok di sebelah Baekhyun. Seekor hewan berlendir, tanpa tulang dan kotor, yang segera membuat matanya membulat.

Seekor Flobberworm.

Napasnya berhenti di tenggorokan, dan ia menunggu Baekhyun untuk berbalik sebelum anak itu tahu.

"Aku hanya perlu melemparkan mantra balasan setelah kita selesai mengumpulkan," Baekhyun sekarang berbicara entah pada siapa. "Aku yakin Profesor Jung akan menyuruh kita mengulang lagi lagi jika ia tahu aku menggunakan mantra pembekuan, si sadis itu ..."

Chanyeol bahkan tidak mendengarkan. Matanya tertuju pada Flobberworm yang merangkak. Ia mengulurkan lengannya, berkonsentrasi, menjangkau selambat yang dia bisa untuk makhluk berlendir itu. Bahan yang hilang untuk Ramuan. Hanya beberapa sentimeter lagi ...

"Hei, hati-hati!" Kata Baekhyun, dan kilatan sinar merah langsung meledakkan Flobberworm, meninggalkan bekas membakar di tanah di depan mata ngeri Chanyeol. Api berderak, kemudian larut ke dalam tumpukan abu di tanah.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah erangan yang tidak bermartabat.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" Chanyeol melolong.

"Astaga, tenanglah," Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, sedikit marah, "Aku benar-benar menyelamatkanmu dari cacing itu, bukankah seharusnya kau bersyukur?"

"Kau hanya ... membunuh! Itu hal terkutuk!"

"Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa itu bisa menggigit?"

"Menggigit?" Chanyeol mendidih dalam ketakutan. "Flobberworm tidak memiliki gigi!"

"Errr ... oke. Maksudku adalah, aku melakukan itu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri." Prefek Slytherin itu mengertukan alisnya, tampak setengah jengkel, setengah malu. "Selain itu, apa masalah besar tentang Flobberworm lagian?"

Chanyeol mengambil kacamata dan mengusap matanya yang lelah.

"Aku membutuhkannya untuk ramuan."

"Huh ... jenis ramuan apa?"

"Ramuan kebingungan."

"Itu bahkan bukan bagian dari kurikulum kita," Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, dan Chanyeol mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Kami hanya mencoba untuk memberikan sedikit dorongan pada teman kami yang telah lama jatuh cinta dengan prefek Ravenclaw," Chanyeol akhirnya berkata dengan enggan. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia mengatakan semua ini pada Baekhyun. "Karena ia menolak untuk meminta padanya untuk Christmas Ball, kami pikir ramuan kecil ini ..."

"Sebuah ramuan kecil akan menyebabkan dia berkata omong kosong dan mengaku?" Baekhyun mendengus. "Tidak buruk. Kau Gryffindor dan semangat kawananmu selalu berhasil mengejutkanku."

"Kau bisa mengejek sesukamu ..."

"Aku tidak mengejek." Baekhyun menyeringai. "Kenapa aku akan mengejek? Tidak ada diskriminasi dalam hal lelucon dan kejahilan."

Chanyeol ingin menyela bahwa ini bukan lelucon, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tutup mulut, terlalu terkejut bahwa Baekhyun tidak berniat memberitahu guru tentang Ramuan ini. Sedikit tegang, Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan membungkuk untuk mengumpulkan jamur payung di kakinya.

"Lagipula, sekarang aku kehilangan Flobberworm berkat seseorang, aku kira kami harus membuang rencana kami dengan sia-sia."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti. Yang kau butuhkan adalah lendir cacing, kenapa kau tidak membelinya?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Apotek kehabisan ..."

"Pecundang."

"Oh, diamlah."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Mr Park?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengejek, matanya lurus saat ia menyilangkan lengannya. "Siapa yang akan kau ajak ke Christmas Ball, hmm?"

"Uhhh. Aku tidak ingat ini menjadi salah satu urusanmu."

"Haruskah aku berasumsi bahwa kau masih lajang?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Kamu?"

"Aku memiliki pandangan pada beberapa perempuan. Natalie Alderman dari Ravenclaw, misalnya."

"Ugh, kau akan menyesal. Dia terlalu manja."

"Lydia Silverwood."

"Darah murni yang elit."

"Atau Glinda Foster."

"Siapa yang akan pergi dengan Glinda Foster? Wajah gadis itu terlihat seperti pisau cukur."

Baekhyun memelototinya.

"Apa kau ini Ibuku, atau apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum licik. "Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa ini 'untuk kebaikanmu sendiri', Baekhyun. Maksudku, Glinda Foster? Selamat bersenang-senang memotong dirimu sendiri pada tulang pipi mematikan, Man."

"Oke oke, Glinda Foster sedikit menakutkan. Tapi Lydia Silverwood pasti panas."

"Jika kau bisa melewati pacarnya."

"Dia punya pacar?" Mata Baekhyun menyipit.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus dan kembali ke jamur payungnya, keranjangnya hampir penuh. Setelah satu menit keheningan, Baekhyun mengerutkan kening pada Chanyeol dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggul.

"Kau tahu siapa yang harus kau ajak, Chanyeol?"

"Siapa?"

"Wu Yifan."

"Brengsek," Chanyeol berbalik dengan cemas. "Tidak!"

Chanyeol menatap anak yang lebih tua dalam kebencian, tetapi Baekhyun tertawa sekarang, matanya berbinar bahagia. Untuk pertama kali, tidak ada jejak penghinaan dalam tatapannya, tidak ada tanda-tanda menghina, yang ada hanya main-main, sukacita kekanak-kanakan. Chanyeol membeku, terkejut. Dia belum pernah melihat Baekhyun tertawa seperti ini sebelumnya, dan jujur, ia tidak terlalu yakin memikirkan hal itu.

Ketika mereka berpisah setelah menyelesaikan tugas Profesor Jung, Baekhyun berbalik ke arah Chanyeol, dengan tangan di saku jubahnya.

"Dengar," katanya, "tentang lendir Flobberworm, aku bisa meminta Kyungsoo jika ia memiliki tambahan pada koleksi pribadinya."

"Apa ..." Chanyeol berkedip, benar-benar terkejut. "Tidak, dengar, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Kyungsoo suka Ramuan, aku yakin dia memiliki beberapa koleksi ekstra dalam kopernya, di suatu tempat ... "

"Itu ... bagus, tapi ..."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tidak akan meminta sesuatu yang mencurigakan sebagai imbalan?" Chanyeol menyipitkan mata curiga.

"Kau berpikir begitu rendah padaku." Alis Baekhyun berkerut. "Baik, jika kau tidak ingin itu, aku tidak akan bertanya."

"Tidak, maksudku, aku membutuhkannya, dan itu akan menjadi baik jika kau memintanya." Chanyeol ragu-ragu. "Terima kasih."

Baekhyun tersenyum, dibawah sinar matahari.

"Anggap saja sebagai perayaan untuk menyelesaikan detensi terakhir kita bersama-sama."

Itu benar. Mereka tidak akan menderita karena bersama lagi setelah ini, setidaknya tidak untuk jangka waktu lama. Chanyeol terkejut memikirkannya. Dia tersenyum sebelum menyadarinya.

"Itu benar ... akhirnya aku bebas dari bayang-bayangmu, sekarang."

"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu, aku tahu kau akan merindukanku." Baekhyun mengejek, berjalan menuju kastil dengan matahari di atas kepalanya, menerangi bagian belakang rambutnya. "Sampai jumpa, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya. Itu bukan seolah-olah ia benar-benar menikmati keberadaaan Baekhyun selama beberapa hari terakhir, namun Baekhyun telah menunjukkan sisi yang berbeda yang belum pernah Chanyeol lihat sebelumnya. Itu sangat mengejutkan, benar-benar menyenangkan.

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin ia benar-benar akan merasa kehilangan keberadaan Baekhyun, setelah semua yang terjadi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya saat sarapan, Chanyeol menyadari betapa salah dan naif ia telah memikirkan hal seperti itu. Tao, Sehun dan Luhan menyusul duduk meja Gryffindor, si bungsu segera meraih mangkuk bubur untuk membawa lebih dekat ke dirinya. Chanyeol telah memakan bubur labu dan cornflake, seperti biasa, dan menggigit kue kedua ketika Jongdae akhirnya duduk di sisinya, tersenyum lebar padanya sebelum melempar pandangan penuh arti pada Luhan.

Si Prefek mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada." Kata Jongdae dengan wajah yang tidak membuatnya tampak seperti tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali. Dia kemudian tersenyum secara ekstensif ke Chanyeol, yang menatapnya bingung dan mencoba bertanya apa masalahnya, tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersendawa parau, paling parau sejak hari kelahirannya.

Tao memandanginya horor, dan Luhan mengangkat alis dengan tangan terkejut menyangga pipinya.

"Sekarang, serius?" Kata Luhan dalam ketakutan.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu pada awalnya, malu-malu, tapi kemudian bersendawa lagi sebelum dia bisa menghentikannya, kali ini bahkan lebih lama daripada yang pertama dan menyebabkan seluruh siswa di meja Gryffindor melihatnya. Kemudian sendawa yang ketiga keluar, dan Luhan mengerutkan kening dengan serius saat ini, matanya menyipit sangat lambat. Ini agak aneh. Chanyeol mencoba untuk berbicara, tetapi hanya terus bersendawa lagi, dan lagi.

"Itu menjijikkan! Berhenti! "Tao akhirnya meratap.

Tiba-tiba, Luhan menengok ke bubur Chanyeol, melihat itu penuh kecurigaan, sebelum melirik kembali pada Chanyeol yang menutup mulutnya sendiri sekarang, bersendawa keras ke tangannya.

"Apa kau menaruh sesuatu di bubur labunya, Jongdae?!" Luhan berteriak, Jongdae mengangkat kedua lengannya di udara, benar-benar terkejut.

"Wah, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Serius!"

"Lalu siapa?"

Chanyeol menatap meja Slytherin, dimana orang-orang sudah menatap meja mereka dengan rasa ingin tahu, dan dimana Yifan menatapnya bingung. Di seberang Yifan duduk, Baekhyun menatap langsung ke mata Chanyeol, tertawa jahat seperti perampok kecil. Chanyeol merasa kemarahan melandanya.

Itu ulah Byun fucking Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera menunjuk meja Slytherin dengan kemarahan, ingin berteriak, tapi ia hanya bisa bersendawa sebagai gantinya. Sehun tertawa sampai pantatnya turun dari kursi, hampir jatuh dari bangku.

"Wow, wow, wow Mate." Kata Jongdae perlahan, menahan Chanyeol dan membuatnya duduk. "Mari kita perbaiki ini terlebih dahulu sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu, oke?"

"Siapa yang melakukan ini ...?" Tanya Tao.

Chanyeol menatapnya sedih.

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu?" Seorang gadis di samping mereka bertanya dengan cemas.

Di meja Slytherin, Baekhyun masih cekikikan, mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya dengan ekspresi terkesan. Lalu tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mencelupkan sendok ke dalam mangkuk sup, dan kaldu meledak di wajahnya, menodai wajahnya dan Kyungsoo dengan sayuran matang dan kentang cincang, membuat semua siswa di meja Slytherin menjerit kaget.

Chanyeol berkedip, sedikit bingung, tapi Jongdae tertawa terbahak-bahak penuh kemenangan, mengubur kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol untuk menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

"Apa itu tadi?" Luhan berseru, terperangah.

Di meja Slytherin, Yifan berdiri dengan sisa-sisa wortel di rambutnya, memberikan Baekhyun tatapan datar, sementara Baekhyun tak berdaya.

"Aku sedikit memberi pelajaran pada si Byun untuk malam Upacara Seleksi." Bisik Jongdae ke telinga Chanyeol. "Semoga kau tidak keberatan, Mate."

Chanyeol tersenyum emosional padanya, berpikir bahwa mungkin itu adalah hal yang paling romantis yang pernah dilakukan Jongdae padanya.

"Omong-omong," Jongdae kemudian bergumam lagi, menilik bahwa Luhan masih terlalu konsentrasi pada keributan di meja Slytherin, "Aku sudah menemukan dimana kita bisa mendapat lendir Flobberworm. Seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa Slughorn menyimpan seluruh kotak lendir di kantornya, jadi kita hanya perlu menyelinap dan ambil satu. Ia memiliki begitu banyak."

Mata Chanyeol melebar, takut bahwa ia akan mulai bersendawa lagi jika ia mencoba untuk berbicara, sehingga ia hanya mengangkat satu ibu jari dan mengangguk. Jongdae memberinya tamparan di bahu dan menyeringai.

"Ayo kita bicarakan ini ketika kau sudah baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia tidak protes ketika Luhan datang untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Hal yang baik tentang ruang bawah tanah adalah bahwa keseraman dan kedalaman mereka selalu disediakan untuk kegiatan gelap _-_ _atau bukan kegiatan gelap_ _, dalam hal ini-_ Tidak ada yang pernah berpikir untuk pergi ke ruang bawah tanah untuk mencari seseorang, yang membuatnya menjadi tempat sempurna untuk belajar, asalkan kau tidak keberatan dengan dingin dan kelembaban.

Kyungsoo mengatur kualinya di sudut paling tertutup, selalu tenang, jauh dari kelas Ramuan dan kantor lama Slughorn, jauh di bawah serangkaian koridor, dimana tidak ada yang berani datang mengganggunya. Dia kemudian merogoh sakunya untuk bahan Ramuan: Capung, sayap peri, telur Doxy, dan mengambil buku _Advanced Potion-Making_ nya, membalik ke halaman yang tepat dan mulai bekerja.

Kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa ia lupa catatan pribadinya tertinggal di asrama Slytherin.

Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Jika Baekhyun memiliki kesopanan, Kyungsoo bisa meminta anak itu untuk mengambilnya, tapi Baekhyun tidak seperti itu. Terpaksa Kyungsoo harus mengingat catatannya. Kadang-kadang, Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa ia terlalu lunak pada Baekhyun. Ini adalah pekerjaan rumah mereka, Slughorn meminta keduanya untuk datang dengan sebuah botol Ramuan untuk kelas minggu depan, tapi seperti biasa, Baekhyun mengabaikan, mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo akan melakukan tugas ini. Keledai. Dan apa itu maksudnya tentang meminjam beberapa lendir Flobberworm beberapa hari yang lalu? Seakan Kyungsoo adalah pemberi bahan-bahan ramuan gratis ... Astaga, ia bukan Hufflepuff.

Kyungsoo mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong rongga dada capung yang sudah meninggal, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Jika ia bekerja sendirian, ia dengan aman bisa mencoba meningkatkan resep dengan menggunakan salinan Ameliorations yang telah diam-diam ia pinjam, hohohoho.

Sebuah suara menggema di koridor, seperti pintu yang ditutup degan tegas.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Pada jam ini, tidak boleh ada orang berkeliaran sendirian di kegelapan ruang bawah tanah, jadi itu mungkin itu bukan orang. Namun, saat Kyungsoo hendak menarik Ameliorations dari tasnya, langkah terdengar di sudut dan siswa tahun keempat muncul, memegang tongkatnya yang menyala dan menunjuk langsung pada wajah Kyungsoo.

* * *

Jongin tidak suka keributan besar. Bertengkar lucu dengan siswa Gryffindor lain memang menyenangkan, tapi dia juga butuh waktu sendirian untuk merenung, untuk tidur siang di perpustakaan, atau hanya untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar kastil, sendiri, tanpa orang lain yang mengganggunya. Ruang bawah tanah selalu menjadi tempat yang bagus untuk berjalan-jalan, meskipun suhunya dingin. Disana, keheningan selalu lengkap. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Tidak ada yang berteriak. Itu murni, sederhana, menyegarkan, damai.

Akhir minggu, Jongin meninggalkan Aula Besar dan menghabiskan waktu untuk menjelajahi koridor baru yang belum ia lihat dulu. Orang-orang berbicara terlalu banyak tentang Christmas Ball mendatang, hari ini, topik itu masih sama, dan Jongin butuh istirahat. Dia tidak berharap untuk menemukan pasangan. Kepribadian introvertnya mungkin akan melarang dia melakukannya. Tetapi sekali lagi, Sehun juga tidak tampak sukses dalam usahanya, setelah menghabiskan beberapa minggu terakhir melihat majalah fashion, merawat tubuhnya dan memilih pakaian yang memuaskan untuk dirinya sendiri dan pasangannya. Sehun juga bertanya padanya apa rencananya untuk Natal, tapi Jongin tidak ingin berpikir tentang liburan dulu.

Masalah ini selalu memberinya sakit kepala.

Jongin tidak mengharapkan orang lain berada di ruang bawah tanah pagi ini. Ketika ia tiba-tiba mendengar gemerisik suara yang tajam di sudut gelap lorong dan melihat cahaya obor menyala di dinding, ia menyalakan tanda bahaya, menarik tongkatnya keluar secara naluriah, dan mengarahkannya ke hal pertama yang dilihatnya di sekitar sudut. Jongin terkejut ketika ia melihat sosok siswa Slytherin duduk di sana, dengan cahaya obor. Sosok yang telah coba ia kutuk dulu ...

Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali, dan Kyungsoo menatap ke arahnya, dengan mata besar layaknya burung hantu. Untuk kedua kalinya, kenangan duel terakhir mereka berputar-putar dengan jelas dalam pikiran Jongin. Kemudian, akhirnya, ia menurunkan tongkatnya.

"Merlin ..." dia tergagap. "Maaf, aku hanya berpikir itu adalah sesuatu yang ... maksudku ... Aku pikir, tapi ... Itu hanya kau."

"Hanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo agak datar.

Jongin melirik kuali di depan Kyungsoo, dan kemudian meilirik buku kecil hitam yang Kyungsoo pegang erat di tangannya. Begitu Kyungsoo menyadari Jongin menatap buku itu, ia menyelipkan kembali buku itu ke dalam tasnya.

Mata Jongin menyipit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, sendirian?"

"Tidak melanggar aturan sekolah, kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan. "Juga, aku bisa menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama persis."

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan." Kata Jongin, kemudian berpikir bahwa itu terdengar sedikit konyol, sehingga ia memperbaikinya. "Maksudku, aku suka berjalan-jalan di kastil saat waktu luang."

"Tidak melakukan itu dengan teman-teman Gryffindor mu?"

"Yah, aku tidak bisa bersama mereka sepanjang waktu, kan? Orang perlu memiliki waktu mereka sendiri."

Dan karena Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya tanpa kata, Jongin menengok ke arah capung mati dan meletakkan tangannya ke saku.

"Menyeduh ramuan?"

"Jika kuali itu tidak membuatnya cukup jelas ..." Kyungsoo mendesah, tapi tidak memprotes ketika Jongin datang untuk berjongkok di sampingnya, melihat bahan-bahan nya. "Slughorn memberi Baekhyun dan aku beberapa pekerjaan rumah tambahan, jadi aku mencoba untuk menyelesaikan itu."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu sendiri, jika si Byun seharusnya melakukannya denganmu?"

"Karena Baekhyun pintar di Transfigurasi dan Mantra, jadi ia menuliskan catatan Transfigurasi dan esai Mantra untukku."

Jongin menatapnya sedikit kacau, tampak tidak memahami logika mereka.

"Apa ini ramuan Girding?" Jongin tiba-tiba berkata.

Dan Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Iya. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya melihat bahan ..." Jongin menjelaskan, sedikit malu-malu. "Maksudku, dilihat dari caramu memotong telur Doxy, dan rongga dada capung. Itu hanya tebakan."

"Ramuan Girding biasanya tidak diajarkan sebelum menginjak tahun keenam."

"Kau melakukannya sekarang, dan kau berada di tahun kelima."

"Ya, tapi aku selalu disebut sebagai penggemar Ramuan."

"Aku juga" Jongin tersenyum, merasa sadar diri sedikit ketika Kyungsoo mengamatinya terus menerus, mata besarnya bersinar hangat di bawah cahaya obor. "Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Gryffindor dan Ramuan tidak biasanya sejalan. Chanyeol dan Jongdae selalu memermalukanku, mengatakan bagaimana aku memiliki selera yang sangat buruk mengingat Ramuan diajarkan di ruang bawah tanah, dan Slughorn lebih respect terhadap anak-anak Slytherin ..."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Tidak, kalau-kalau kau melakukannya." Jongin mengerutkan bibirnya, mengambil capung mati dengan jari-jarinya. "Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa aku seharusnya berada di Slytherin."

"Aku tidak melihat Slytherin ada padamu." Kata Kyungsoo.

Dan Jongin tersenyum lagi, samar.

"Aku juga, sejujurnya."

Jongin mengamati diam-diam saat Kyungsoo selesai dengan capung dan melemparkan satu set sayap peri ke dalam kuali panas, menyesuaikan api sebelum melihat warna campuran nya. Ramuan perlahan berubah biru kehijauan, Jongin melirik Kyungsoo dan mengangguk ke arah ramuan itu.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk membuat ini disini? Kau bisa melakukannya di setiap ruang belajar lainnya."

"Lebih tenang disini," Kyungsoo menjawab, menambahkankan satu sendok telur Doxy dengan hati-hati, matanya berkonsentrasi pada ramuan. "Juga, ketika aku disini, tidak ada yang menghentikanku ... jadi aku lebih memilih suasana seperti ini."

"Tambahan ..." Jongin berujar. "Apa kau tahu bahwa jika kau menambahkan Fluxweed di akhir, kau bisa mencegah rasa sakit yang biasanya datang dari efek ramuan Girding?"

"Ya," Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dan jika kau menambahkan sentuhan peppermint, itu akan mengurangi bau busuk dari ramuan dan membuatnya lebih mudah untuk diminum."

"Serius?" Jongin tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Itu adalah sentuhan pribadi."

"Aku hanya tahu bahwa menambahkan peppermint bisa membantu mencegah efek Euforia."

"Itu juga baik." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Jongin merasa nyaman. Dia duduk lebih nyaman dan menunjuk api.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau meningkatkan panas sekarang?"

"Tidak, jika kau melakukannya terlalu cepat, ramuan tidak akan mencapai warna yang tepat. Kau harus menunggu sampai warna nya biru kehijauan."

"Lalu ... haruskah kau menambahkan rongga dada capung sementara itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pada Jongin, isyarat baginya untuk melakukannya. Jongin patuh secara naluriah dan menjatuhkan bahan ke dalam kuali. Kyungsoo menunggu satu menit atau lebih sebelum akhirnya memutar api, mengamati campuran nya yang berubah menjadi warna baby pink.

"Kau asisten yang jauh lebih baik daripada Baekhyun," aku Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat. "Aku harusnya mengajakmu, bukan dia."

Jongin tertawa lembut dan melipat kakinya. Ruang bawah tanah tiba-tiba terasa jauh lebih hangat dan nyaman daripada yang ia ingat terakhir kali.

* * *

Jika ada satu mantra yang Chanyeol dan Jongdae kuasai selama bertahun-tahun, itu adalah mantra Disilusi. Kalau saja mereka tidak dilatih mantra itu berulang-ulang dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, mereka tidak akan pernah berbuat iseng. Lelucon tidak akan lengkap tanpa mantra Disilusi, dan tidak ada petualangan malam yang bisa dicapai tanpa mantra Disilusi.

Kali ini juga, mereka melemparkan mantra Disilusi di tubuh masing-masing setelah keluar dari asrama, menunggu sampai mereka benar-benar tak terlihat, sebelum meraih tangan masing-masing dan bergegas keluar dari Common Room Gryffindor. Dalam keheningan malam, mereka bergegas melalui koridor dan menuju kantor Slughorn, setenang pencuri.

Chanyeol berhenti setelah mereka tiba di tangga, tiba-tiba ia mendengar kunci Filch berdering di kejauhan. Dia mencengkeram erat tangan Jongdae dan menariknya ke belakang patung terdekat, meratakan dirinya ke dinding. Jika Filch adalah di lantai lima, maka Mrs Norris tidak akan jauh juga, dan mereka tidak bisa membiarkan kucing itu mencium bau mereka.

"Kantor Slughorn ada di lantai enam," suara Jongdae bergumam di dekat telinganya. "Kita harus pergi sekarang sebelum Filch memutuskan untuk berpatroli disini."

Chanyeol setuju, lalu mengangkat matanya ketika melihat siluet seseorang yang turun dari lantai enam, terlihat tergesa-gesa dan seolah-olah bosan. Yifan adalah Prefek yang bertugas malam ini.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae menahan nafas mereka, menonton penuh perhatian ketika Yifan perlahan berjalan melewati mereka dan terus berjalan menuruni koridor. Begitu Prefek Slytherin itu menghilang di tikungan, mereka cepat berlari menaiki tangga dan menghilang ke koridor remang-remang di lantai enam.

Sekarang mereka telah tiba dengan aman di depan kantor Slughorn, masalah baru muncul dengan sendirinya: Bagaimana cara mereka mengambil stok Flobberworm?

"Aku tinggal di kelas untuk memeras informasi dari nya kemarin," Jongdae sekarang hampir berbisik. "Benda itu berada di lemari pribadinya, yang terletak jauh dari tempat tidurnya dan tepat di sebelah pintu."

"Keberuntungan yang menakjubkan," gumam Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Tunggu berita buruknya," Jongdae mendengus. "Itu disimpan dengan gembok dan kunci."

"Jadi apa? Kita gunakan saja Alohomora."

"Tidak. Dia punya mantra untuk melawan itu. Kita akan tertangkap oleh kenop pintu itu sendiri dan akan ada alarm peringatan, dimana-mana."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"Bloody hell. Lalu apa yang harus kita ..."

"Tunggu, tapi aku punya kabar baik lagi!" Jongdae berbisik, dan Chanyeol hampir bisa mendengar senyum kemenangan dalam suaranya. "Saat kau sedang menjalani detensi di Hutan Terlarang dengan Byun Baekhyun, aku berada di Hogsmeade dan mencari pasangan Christmas Ball, dan ... aku kebetulan menemukan satu. Namanya Yasmine Abott dan di tahun keenam, seorang siswa Ravenclaw. Juga Prefek."

"Apa kau melantur?"

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan. Jadi, aku dan Yasmine mengobrol saat kami berada di Hogsmeade, dan kemudian aku menemukan bahwa dia bukan hanya Prefek, tetapi juga siswa luar biasa di kelas, dan dia merupakan anggota dari "Slug Club" ... yang berarti dia bisa pergi ke kantor Slughorn. Sejauh ini cukup baik. Bahkan, Slughorn membiarkan dia memiliki akses ke ruang pribadinya setiap kali dia ingin, dengan satu set kunci cadangan."

Chanyeol merasa Jongdae melepaskan tangannya dan matanya melebar.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan ..."

"Ya, tunggu."

Kemudian, sepasang kunci perunggu yang besar dan kuat muncul, dan Chanyeol menahan napasnya.

"Dia memberikannya padamu?!"

"Err, tidak. Aku mencurinya." Chanyeol hampir bisa merasakan Jongdae menggaruk kepalanya malu-malu dalam gelap. "Tapi aku berkata akan mengembalikannya segera setelah kita mendapatkan lendir Flobberworm dari Slughorn, jadi ..."

"Mate, itu tidak sangat bagus ..."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku meninggalkan kunci palsu sehingga dia tidak akan menyadari bahwa ia kehilangan kunci."

"Aku tidak percaya itu, kau benar-benar berhasil menemukan pasangan sebelum salah satu dari kami, dan malah itu yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Hei. Kebahagiaan Luhan tergantung pada operasi ini, oke?"

"Ya, kau benar." Chanyeol mendesah. "Oke, berikan kuncinya padaku."

Chanyeol menggunakan kunci yang pertama untuk membuka pintu kantor, mengernyit ketika suara klik logam bergaung di keheningan malam. Untuk kunci kedua, Chanyeol ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian, ketika tidak ada gerakan dari dalam, ia membuka pintu dan menembus ke dalam kantor yang gelap, menunggu Jongdae datang.

Kantor Slughorn jauh lebih besar dari yang ia pikirkan. Jauh lebih besar dari setiap kantor guru yang pernah dilihatnya. Kantor Slughorn tampak nyaman, ruang tamu nya lebih mewah dari kantor guru.

"Dengan kunci yang ini," kata Jongdae, meraih tangan Chanyeol.

Mereka bergegas menuju lemari besar dengan satu kunci besar, dan Chanyeol segera memasukkan kunci perunggu ke dalamnya. Ketika ia berbalik, bunyi klik terdengar. Lemari terbuka, memperlihatkan rak-rak bahan yang berbeda, dari Bezoar sampai ke sayap kelelawar (termasuk setumpuk jamur payung melompat yang dikumpulkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan keringat dan darah), rapi selaras dalam kotak kecil yang bagus dengan label tulisan tangan menempel di masing-masing. Chanyeol mengamati deretan bahan untuk sementara waktu, lalu mengulurkan tangan ke wadah besar di bagian bawah lemari, mengambil cairan kehijauan yang lengket dan berbuih. Akhirnya di tangan mereka, lendir Flobberworm bersinar di bawah sinar bulan pucat.

"Itu saja!" Bisik Chanyeol, kemudian memeriksa botol kecil lebih hati-hati.

Label pada tutup menunjukkan bahwa mereka telah mengambil bahan yang tepat. Chanyeol memegang botol ke langit dan menyaksikan sinar bulan berenang menakutkan melalui cairan itu.

"Sialan, aku tidak percaya kita melakukan semua ini hanya untuk ingus cacing lembek itu."

"Kita akan membicarakannya nanti, tolol. Tutup lemari sialan itu."

Mereka dengan cepat menutup pintu lemari dan berlari keluar, mengunci pintu kantor di belakang mereka sebelum melarikan diri secepat mereka bisa. Chanyeol dan Jongdae cekikikan bergandengan tangan, lendir Flobberworm dengan aman terselip ke dalam saku Jongdae ini. Efek dari mantra Disilusi perlahan-lahan mulai luntur sekarang, dan jika mereka tidak cepat, mereka akan terlihat lagi sebelum mencapai menara Gryffindor.

Solusi terbaik adalah dengan berhenti di belakang patung, dan melemparkan mantra lagi sebelum terlambat. Mereka menuruni tangga ke lantai lima, berbelok di sudut, siap untuk berhenti di belakang patung Gregory yang memuji-muji mantra mereka, tetapi setelah mereka masuk ke dalam lorong gelap, Chanyeol bertabrakan dengan sesuatu yang berat dan ambruk ke lantai, kunci lemari terjatuh di koridor. Chanyeol menahan erangan, kemudian menutup mulutnya, tapi sudah terlambat.

"Siapa disana?" Suara berbicara dalam kegelapan.

Chanyeol merasakan tangan Jongdae mengirim tanda bahaya, mendesaknya untuk berdiri. Ternyata ia menabrak seseorang. Sebuah lencana prefek bersinar dalam kegelapan.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk melarikan diri." Kata suara itu. "Aku bisa melihatmu."

Chanyeol menatap dirinya, melihat garis tubuhnya yang mulai mengambil bentuk, tangannya perlahan muncul. Dia melirik Jongdae tetapi gagal untuk membedakan siluet anak itu dalam kegelapan, yang berarti mantranya mungkin berakhir jauh lebih cepat dari Jongdae. Mereka berdua akhirnya tertangkap.

"Pergi," bisik Chanyeol ke Jongdae. "Aku akan mengejar nanti."

"Apa? Tidak! "Gumam Jongdae.

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Prefek itu lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Tunjukkan dirimu."

Chanyeol berdiri, mendorong Jongdae jauh darinya, dan bergumam mantra untuk mencabut efek Disilusi, tepat ketika Prefek itu menarik keluar tongkatnya dan mengucapkan kata.

" _Lumos._ _"_

Koridor berubah cerah, membuat Chanyeol menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, sesaat dibutakan oleh cahaya terang yang berasal dari tongkat orang asing itu. Setelah matanya menyesuaikan dengan cahaya, ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan mengangkat kedua tangan di udara untuk sinyal tidak bersalah, membuka mulutnya terkejut ketika ia akhirnya melihat seorang Prefek berdiri di depannya dengan tongkat terangkat.

Itu Kim Joonmyun.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **mind to review?**

* * *

 **Amortentia:** Ramuan cinta paling kuat di dunia

 **Sneezewort:** Seperti tanaman berbunga putih, bubuk daunnya dapat menyebabkan bersin-bersin

 **Flobberworm:** Seekor cacing dengan tubuh gendut dan berwarna coklat tanpa gigi dengan panjang 10 inch atau mencapai sekitar 25 cm

 **Bowtrucklenya:** Seorang wali pohon yang sangat kecil (sekitar 8 inci) dan terbuat dari kulit kayu dan ranting dengan 2 mata cokelat kecil.

 **Centaur:** Makhluk yang memiliki kepala badan, manusia, dan lengan bergabung dengan tubuh kuda. Tidak sepenuhnya binatang, karena dapat berbicara dan sangat cerdas

 **Immobulus:** Mantra untuk membekukan gerakan lawan

 **Doxy:** Kadang-kadang disebut sebagai peri Penyengat, Doxy adalah makhluk kecil, kadang-kadang dikira sebagai Fairy

 **Ramuan Girding:** Ramuan yang memberikan daya tahan ekstra pada peminum nya

 **Fluxweed:** Isanthus brachiatus, termasuk dari mint famili, dikenal juga sebagai "false pennyroyal"

 **Alohomora:** Mantra yang fungsinya untuk membuka pintu yang terkuci

 **Bezoar:** Batu yang diambil dari perut kambing dan bisa menyelamatkan seseorang dari racun

 **Lumos:** _Mantra_ yang berfungsi yang untuk mengeluarkan cahaya pada ujung tongkat pengguna


	7. Dangerous Sightings

.

Chapter 6: **DANGEROUS SIGHTINGS**

.

.

.

.

.

 **scarletrosee** _present_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author : fliuor

Translator: scarletrosee

Length : Multi chapter series

Genre:Romance, Fluff, Adventure, Mystery

Rate: PG-13

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Luhan, Minseok, Joonmyun, Yifan, Yixing, Sehun, Tao

Pairing: ChanBaek, KaiSoo, XiuHan, FanXing, SuChen

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: By the way, kalian bisa membaca cerita asli dari kak Fliuor disini: wewewe(titik)asianfanfics(titik)com/story/view/684033/spare-the-rod-and-spoil-the-child-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuhan-ot12-fanxing-suchen-hogwartsau. Sorry for typo(s) and hope you like it. Chuu~

.

.

.

.

.

The casts belong to God, parents and their agency ( _except Chanyeollie is mine nghahahaw_ ) the plot and story belong to Fliuor! Don't be silnet reader please

.

.

.

.

.

 **THIS IS YAOI ! I TOLD YOU BEFORE ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, Joonmyun mendesah.

Untuk menghindari kerumunan menyesakkan yang biasanya berkumpul di Three Broomsticks, Joonmyun memilih salah satu meja yang paling terpencil, duduk di samping jendela yang memberinya pemandangan siswa berkeliaran di luar dan memungkinkannya untuk mengawasi mereka. Salju turun lebat tahun ini, gang Hogsmeade benar-benar putih.

Lonceng berdentang di pintu, dan Yifan masuk ke dalam, mencondongkan kepalanya yang membuat rambutnya bergoyang, wajahnya dibenamkan ke dalam syal. Joonmyun melambai padanya, dan Yifan menuju mejanya.

"Apa yang kau punya?"

"Sirup cherry." Joonmyun menjawab dengan senyum.

Yifan memelototinya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Yifan lalu pergi ke meja dan meminta Butterbeer hangat.

"Bagaimana di luar?" Tanya Joonmyun ketika ia kembali.

"Tidak banyak, anak-anak mencari hadiah Natal, sebagian besar. Aku melihat Minseok berjalan-jalan di dekat The Magic Neep. Dia akan mengurus daerah itu."

"Baiklah."

"Jadi ... apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Joonmyun menyaksikan langit-langit, mengingat memori dan mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak ada yang besar, tapi ... ingat ketika aku bilang aku menangkap Chanyeol di tengah-tengah tugas patroliku, terakhir kali?"

"Eh, ya?" Yifan mengangguk.

"Dia mendapat detensi."

Yifan mengangkat alisnya, tapi tidak tampak terkejut.

"Apa yang dia lakukan kali ini?

"Aku tidak tahu, jujur ..." kata Joonmyun terus terang. "Dan itu mengkhawatirkan."

"Apa maksudmu, kau tidak tahu?"

"Maksudku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan malam itu."

"Tapi dia mendapat detensi."

Joonmyun mengangkat bahu. Chanyeol telah dihukum, ya, tapi untuk apa? Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu. Situasi sudah cukup aneh, dan ia menginterogasi Chanyeol disana malam itu, ketika ia menemukannya. Tapi Chanyeol bersikeras bahwa ia hanya berjalan di sekitar kastil karena ia memiliki kesulitan tidur. Sekarang, yang jelas Chanyeol telah berbohong, tapi Joonmyun tidak pernah mencecar orang dengan baik. Jadi pembicaraan itu berlangsung lama sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengoceh.

* * *

 _"_ _Aku_ _mendengar_ _kau_ _berbicara_ _dengan seseorang_ _." Kata_ _Joonmyun_ _sangat serius_ _,_ _masih menggunakan_ _tongkatnya_ _untuk mencari_ _bayangan_ _orang lain_ _di lorong_ _._ _"_ _Apa_ _ada_ _siswa_ _lain yang bersamamu disini_ _?"_

 _"_ _Tidak ada,"_ _Chanyeol mengangkat_ _kedua tangan_ _._ _"Aku bersumpah!_ _Tidak ada orang_ _disini bersamaku, aku_ _hanya_ _..._ _berbicara pada diri sendiri_ _."_

 _"_ _Apa kau_ _benar-benar_ _ber harap aku percaya_ _itu?_ _"_

 _"Iya._ _Ini_ _kebenaran_ _." Chanyeol_ _tersenyum_ _malu-malu_ _._ _"_ _Ayolah,_ _Joonmyun_ _._ _Kau tidak_ _akan_ _menghukum_ _siswa_ _innocent_ _."_

 _"_ _S_ _iswa_ _innocent_ _tidak_ _berkeliaran di sekitar_ _kastil_ _pada dini hari_ _._ _Itu_ _melanggar aturan_ _,_ _dan kau tahu itu_ _."_

 _"_ _Aku_ _..._ _aku punya_ _gangguan pencernaan,_ _"_ _kata_ _Chanyeol_ _,_ _memegang_ _perutnya_ _._ _"_ _Ini_ _jamur_ _yang aku makan semalam_ _..._ _mereka tidak_ _tercerna_ _d engan baik_ _."_

 _"_ _Jadi,_ _kau_ _mencoba untuk_ _berjalan pergi_ _?"_

 _"_ _Tepat!"_

 _Joonmyun_ _menggigit_ _bibirnya_ _, tidak tahu_ _harus berkata apa_ _._ _Di satu sisi_ _,_ _ia_ _hampir_ _yakin bahwa_ _ia mendengar_ _Chanyeol_ _berbicara dengan seseorang_ _tepat_ _sebelum dia_ _menggunakan_ _mantra_ _Lumos_ _di koridor_ _, dan_ _juga_ _positif_ _bahwa ada_ _lebih dari satu langkah kaki_ _turun dari_ _tangga_ _lantai enam_ _._ _Di sisi lain_ _, siapa pun_ _orang_ _itu_ _,_ _dia_ _sekaran g_ _sama sekali tak terlihat_ _,_ _dan_ _Chanyeol_ _tidak membawa apa-apa di tangannya_ _yang_ _bisa_ _digunakan_ _. Chanyeol_ _tersenyum bersalah_ _,_ _dan_ _Joonmyun_ _ragu-ragu_ _,_ _lalu menurunkan_ _lengannya_ _,_ _siap untuk membiarkan_ _anak itu pergi._

 _Wajah Chanyeol cerah segera._

 _"Terima kasih, Joonmyun."_

 _Si Prefek mencoba untuk membalas sesuatu, tapi sebelum dia bisa, suara ketiga berbicara dalam kegelapan._

 _"Evening, boys."_

 _Mereka berdua mengangkat mata mereka untuk mencari sumber suara dan Joonmyun tersentak, melihat Profesor Jung bersinar dengan cahaya tongkatnya sambil melenggang ke arah mereka dengan senyum membingungkan. Pada awalnya Joonmyeon terkejut melihat seorang guru dan mencoba untuk mencari ucapan yang tepat. Tapi kemudian ia melirik Chanyeol, dan melihat wajah siswa Gryffindor itu perlahan berubah menjadi pucat, terlalu pucat untuk seseorang yang seharusnya tidak bersalah. Profesor Jung berhenti di depan mereka dan menatap Joonmyun meminta penjelasan._

 _"_ _Jadi,_ _apa_ _arti_ _pertemuan_ _ini_ _?"_

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _mengatakan bahwa ia_ _mengalami kesulitan_ _tidur_ _,_ _Profesor_ _."_

 _"_ _Oh, bukankah itu_ _disayangkan_ _?" Profesor_ _Jung_ _mengangguk_ _,_ _kemudian mengamati_ _Chanyeol_ _dengan_ _sangat hati-hati_ _._ _"_ _Anda_ _terlihat sedikit_ _sakit_ _,_ _Chanyeol_ _._ _Anda_ _sedikit pucat_ _._ _Sangat pucat_ _,_ _sebenarnya_ _._ _Anda harus_ _kembali ke tempat tidur_ _."_

 _"_ _Saya ... saya_ _akan melakukan itu,_ _Profesor_ _._ _Terima kasih_ _."_

 _"_ _Sebelum anda_ _melakukan itu_ _,_ _apa itu_ _di saku anda_ _?"_

 _Joonmyun_ _melihat_ _ekspresi_ _Chanyeol_ _yang_ _ketakutan_ _dan_ _panik_ _. Guru_ _Pertahanan Terhadap_ _Ilmu Hitam itu_ _tersenyum._

 _"_ _Berikan,"_ _katanya lembut_ _._

 _Chanyeol_ _ragu-ragu_ _,_ _matanya_ _melesat ke sekitar_ _untuk mencari_ _b antuan_ _._ _Tapi Profesor_ _Jung_ _hanya_ _membuka_ _telapak tangannya_ _lagi_ _._

 _"Ayo sekarang._ _Berikan pada saya_ _," ulangnya_ _sangat lambat_ _._

 _Chanyeol menggali tangannya ke dalam saku jubahnya, menarik keluar sepasang kunci perunggu dan menyerahkannya pada Profesor dengan berat hati. Profesor Jung hati-hati mempelajari kunci itu untuk sementara waktu, kemudian menunjukkan seringai kecil._

 _"Ini terlihat familiar."_

 _"Itu kunci bagasi saya." Chanyeol tergagap, sedikit menantang. "Saya membutuhkannya untuk mendapatkan buku-buku saya."_

 _"Benar." Profesor Jung mengangkat alisnya, "saya yakin anda tidak akan keberatan jika kita mencobanya bersama-sama, kan? Membuka bagasi anda dengan ini?"_

 _Joonmyun melihat perjuangan si bocah Gryffindor untuk tetap tenang, menutup matanya erat-erat saat ia mundur._

 _"Baiklah, baiklah ... Anda menang. Saya berbohong."_

 _"Berbohong di depan guru bukan hal yang cerdas untuk dilakukan, Chanyeol," kata Profesor Jung saat ini, ia berbalik, "Saya akan menyimpan ini hingga penggunaannya telah diidentifikasi, jika anda tidak keberatan."_

 _"Saya keberatan," Chanyeol tiba-tiba membalas. "Itu ... itu penting bagi saya. Uh ... Saya mendapatkannya dari teman!"_

 _Profesor Jung menyipitkan matanya,_

 _"Seorang teman?"_

 _"_ _Ini_ _antik_ _!"_ _Chanyeol_ _berseru_ _,_ _memegang_ _tangannya_ _._ _"_ _Karena saya_ _tidak bisa_ _pergi ke_ _Hogsmeade_ _terakhir kali_ _,_ _teman saya_ _membelinya_ _di_ _toko antik_ _Shrieking_ _Shack_ _sebagai souvenir_ _. Saya_ _bersumpah_ _itu_ _kebenaran_ _,_ _anda_ _bisa_ _pergi ke sana sendiri_ _dan_ _memeriksa_ _toko_ _jika anda ingin_ _,_ _di-disana_ _anda_ _bisa menemukan banyak_ _barang_ _kuno_ _yang_ _berkilau_ _._ _Benar-benar_ _kuno, tapi_ _sangat cantik untuk_ _dilihat_ _..._ _haha."_

 _Joonmyun_ _mengangkat alis_ _,_ _tidak terlalu_ _yakin kemana arah_ _pembicaraan_ _ini. Tapi Profesor_ _Jung_ _tampak_ _sedikit_ _skeptis_ _,_ _masih memegang_ _kunci_ _di tangan kirinya_ _,_ _cengkeramannya_ _melonggar_ _._ _Chanyeol_ _menggenggam_ _tangannya_ _,_ _seolah-olah_ _sedang tertekan_ _._

 _"_ _Please,_ _Profesor_ _Jung_ _..._ _Ini_ _hadiah_ _romantis_ _."_

 _Dengan_ _tertawa kecil_ _,_ _guru_ _itu_ _memiringkan kepalanya_ _dan_ _menjatuhkan_ _kunci_ _ke telapak tangan_ _Chanyeol_ _._

 _"_ _It's a bit of a wobbly story, if you ask me,"_ _katanya_ _akhirnya_ _._ _"_ _Oke, s_ _aya tidak_ _ingin dituduh_ _menghancurkan_ _kisah cinta_ _siswa_ _muda_ _."_

 _Chanyeol_ _tersenyum_ _cerah_ _._

 _"_ _Terima kasih banyak,_ _Profesor_ _Jung_ _."_

 _"Jangan_ _berterima kasih begitu cepat_ _._ _Anda_ _berbohong kepada_ _Profesor_ _dan_ _berkeliaran di sekitar_ _kastil_ _di_ _luar_ _jam_ _yang_ _diizinkan_ _." Profesor Jung_ _tersenyum_ _,_ _hampir sedikit_ _puas_ _._ _"_ _Saya pikir anda_ _layak_ _setidaknya_ _mendapat_ _detensi_ _."  
_

 _Chanyeol_ _membuka mulutnya_ _,_ _kunci_ _masih_ _di tangannya_ _._

 _"Apa?!"_

 _"_ _Aku_ _pikirmu maksud_ _'_ _Maaf_ _',"_ _Joonmyun_ _mengerutkan kening_ _._

 _"_ _Terima kasih,_ _Mr Kim_ _." Profesor_ _Jung_ _tertawa lembut_ _._ _"_ _Dan ya,_ _anda mendengar saya_ _,_ _Chanyeol_ _._ _Saya_ _akan_ _menjadwalkan_ _sesuatu yang menyenangkan_ _bagi anda_ _tentang syarat_ _detensi nanti_ _._ _Saya_ _rindu memiliki_ _anda_ _,_ _ini_ _adalah_ _kesempatan_ _yang sempurna_ _."_

 _"_ _T_ _-_ _tapi_ _..._ _Profesor_ _!"_

 _"_ _Sampai jumpa di_ _kelas_ _pada hari Senin_ _." Profesor_ _Jung_ _tersenyum dan_ _berbalik._

* * *

"Dan dia tidak pernah bertanya apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, pada akhirnya?" Tanya Yifan yang menggunakan gelas Butterbeer untuk menghangatkan tangannya.

"Tidak," Joonmyun menghela napas. "Aku mencoba untuk membuat Chanyeol bicara setelah itu, tapi ia menutup mulutnya erat dan mengklaim bahwa ia harus kembali ke tempat tidur segera."

"Bau-baunya mencurigakan."

"Aku tahu ..." Prefek Ravenclaw itu meletakkan cangkir ke bawah, menggapai ke dalam saku. "Ingin es tikus?"

"Dalam cuaca seperti ini?" Jawab Yifan.

Joonmyun mengangkat bahu dan menarik es nya keluar. Es tikus Honeyduke ini selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"Jadi, itulah yang aku khawatirkan minggu ini," kata Joonmyeon, menggigit, sebelum mengunyah dengan gigi gemeletuk. "Kau?"

"Err ... Aku tidak tahu. Waktuku tampaknya cukup membengkak untuk saat ini."

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

"Oh, ya, benar." Yifan bergumam. "Itu sesuatu yang bisa dibicarakan ..."

* * *

"Bloody hell, no. Lepaskan ini dariku."

Chanyeol menatap ngeri refleksi dirinya di cermin, sementara Jongdae masih memegang baju pesta berwarna merah di depannya dengan cemberut meragukan.

"Aku pikir itu terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Baik? Aku terlihat seperti monyet, sialan!"

Di belakang mereka, Sehun, Tao dan Jongin sedang membolak-balik rak yang berbeda di Gladrags Wizardwear, bingung mencari baju yang bisa mereka pakai.

"Pergi dan cari sesuatu yang gelap." Kata Sehun, "Lebih gelap dari itu. Seperti, benar-benar, benar-benar gelap; warna kehitaman cocok."

"Kau pikir begitu?" Tao mengernyitkan hidungnya, tidak yakin, "Aku berpikir jas putih ..."

Jujur, Jongin tidak peduli. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah baju kehijauan dengan embel-embel berwarna krem dan melemparkannya ke arah teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang satu ini?"

"Hell no, itu memuakkan," Sehun memukul Jongin, seolah-olah takut bahwa anak itu mungkin mencemarinya dengan keburukan. "Jika kau mengenakan sesuatu seperti ini untuk Christmas Ball, aku menolak untuk berhubungan denganmu."

Jongin tertawa dan menempatkan pakaian kembali ke tempatnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan berhenti berkontribusi."

"Ya, aku pikir itu yang terbaik," Sehun terisak melalui hidungnya yang tersumbat, mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat jalan-jalan di luar. "Dan kenapa salju turun begitu deras di luar? Ini hampir Desember."

"Musim dingin awal," Tao tersenyum, matanya berbinar dengan kegembiraan. "Langit bersiap-siap untuk Natal!"

"Seseorang yang terlalu bersemangat ..."

"Berbicara tentang Natal," Sehun tiba-tiba melompat, "apa rencanamu untuk liburan?"

Tao berkedip. "Aku? Aku hanya akan kembali ke rumah. Biasa."

"Sama," Sehun merenung, menatap Jongin. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau akan datang dengan ke rumah kami tahun ini atau tidak?" Tanya Sehun, "Kau tahu, Ibuku katanya sudah menyiapkan tempat tidur untukmu. Kau dipersilakan untuk tinggal."

"Oh." Gumam Jongin, merasa sedikit tidak pasti. "Eh, aku belum yakin."

Mata Sehun melebar sedikit.

"Apa kau akan pulang?"

"Tidak. Maksudku, aku tidak tahu." Jongin tersendat, ia memutar matanya. "Aku ragu. Aku tidak berpikir orangtuaku benar-benar ingin aku ada disana ngomong-ngomong. Mungkin aku akan tinggal di Hogwarts."

"Atau, kau bisa ke tempatku," Sehun mengerutkan kening.

"Aku sudah menghabiskan Natal di rumahmu selama tiga tahun berturut-turut, aku tidak bisa terus melakukan itu."

"Ya kau bisa."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kau bisa." Sehun bersikeras. "Kau hanya tidak ingin."

"Guys ... Jangan mulai berdebat," Tao mendesah dan mengangkat matanya ke langit.

Tapi Jongin menggeleng dan memegang bahu Sehun, berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan wajah lurus.

"Look. You're still my special snowflake," ujar Jongin seperti sungguh-sungguh, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa terkekeh-keekeh. "Ini bukan karena aku menolak tawaranmu untuk tinggal tahun ini."

Sehun menatapnya, senyumnya berdetak di sudut bibirnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Sebenarnya, kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau dan aku harus pergi ke Christmas Ball bersama, jika tak satu pun dari kita menemukan pasangan lain."

"Apa?!" Tao berteriak, tapi Sehun menggenggam tangannya dengan gembira.

"Oh, Jongin!"

"Deal?"

"Deal." Sehun mengangguk, menautkan janji kelingking.

Kemudian mereka kembali mencari baju yang berbeda dari toko, Tao memutar matanya dan menggeleng.

"Kalian gila."

Jongin tertawa lembut dan merangkul bahu Sehun, menggoyangkan kakinya. Kemudian, saat ia melihat keluar jendela, sosok familiar terlihat sedang berjuang melalui salju. Membuat Jongin menurunkan lengannya dari bahu Sehun, dan berjingkrak langsung menuju pintu.

"Tunggu, aku akan segera kembali."

"Tunggu apa?"

Sehun berkedip.

"Oi, Jong-!"

Jongin keluar dari toko, berjalan untuk mengejar sosok kecil yang melenggang melewati Gladrags Wizardwear, rambutnya ditutupi oleh salju dan syal hijaunya terbang dalam angin. Jongin berhenti beberapa langkah di belakang, ia mengambil napas dan berseru sekeras yang dia bisa.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Siswa Slytherin itu terpaku, berbalik dengan mata bulat besar, dan menatapnya heran. Sudah lama sejak ia bertemu Jongin, tapi ia masih ingat bagaimana ia merasa nyaman terakhir kali di ruang bawah tanah, membuat ramuan Girding bersama-sama. Jongin mencoba tersenyum, tapi kemudian, menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tampak gugup, bibir merahnya bergetar dalam angin musim dingin yang keras. Jongin merasa senyumnya lenyap.

"Ada apa?"

"Um," Kyungsoo ragu-ragu, menelan kata-katanya kembali, seakan siap untuk berbalik dan meninggalkan Jongin tanpa penjelasan apapun. Lalu ia melirik perhatian anak muda itu, dan akhirnya menyerah dengan ekspresi kecewa. "Aku hanya ... kehilangan Baekhyun."

* * *

Baekhyun melenggang ke jalanan bersalju, melompat dan mengayuh dengan kakinya, terkekeh pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Lima belas menit yang lalu, ia dan Kyungsoo bertemu di toko buku di dekat jalan utama, bertanya pada Kyungsoo 'kau siap untuk pergi?'. Yang mengejutkan, Kyungsoo membalas pertanyaannya dengan sederhana 'pergi ke mana?', membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

"Knockturn Alley, tentu saja." Baekhyun mengatakan.

"Apa kau serius masih memikirkan itu?" Kyungsoo melotot. "Tepat setelah detensimu?"

"Itu minggu lalu. Sekarang saatnya untuk bersenang-senang!"

"Aku tidak ikut." Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Juga, kau tidak harus melakukannya. Jika seseorang menemukanmu di Knockturn Alley, bukan hanya detensi sederhana yang akan kau dapatkan."

"Tidak akan ada yang menemukanku."

"Apa kau ini benar-benar keras kepala?" Kata Kyungsoo. "Baek, kau mungkin akan diskors!"

"Aku mengerti, kau menarik diri dari rencana brilianku hanya karena kau tidak cukup percaya padaku?"

"Baek, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk-"

"Aku kecewa, kau berbeda!" Baekhyun berteriak, menertawakan ekspresi khawatir Kyungsoo dalam hati. Baekhyun kemudian berpura-pura stres, dan tiba-tiba menunjuk tempat di belakang bahu Kyungsoo. "Apa itu, by the way?"

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo berbalik untuk melihat ke belakang, dan Baekhyun merebut kesempatan itu untuk menyelinap melalui kerumunan mahasiswa, lalu keluar dari toko. Ketika Kyungsoo kembali berbalik, Baekhyun sudah hilang dari hadapannya.

"B ... Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak gugup. "Baekhyun!"

Melompat melalui salju, Baekhyun dengan cepat berjalan ke tepi desa, mencari tempat dimana tak seorang pun akan melihatnya ber-Disapparate. Jika Kyungsoo tidak mau ikut, itu bukan masalah. Sejauh yang Baekhyun ingat, Kyungsoo selalu lebih halus dan cermat daripada dia ketika melanggar aturan sekolah, dan Baekhyun sendiri sering bertanya-tanya apakah Kyungsoo pernah melanggar peraturan. Baekhyun tidak keberatan pergi Knockturn Alley sendirian.

Tapi ia harus melakukannya di tempat rahasia, dan pada saat ini, ada terlalu banyak siswa di seluruh Hogsmeade, terlalu banyak mata yang akan melihatnya. Lagipula, kenapa mereka semua menatapnya? Kemudian, Baekhyun menyadari dengan sentakan sedikit bahwa ia masih mengenakan lencana Prefek nya.

Dia harus menyingkirkannya.

Dari gang yang berdekatan, François Putieux muncul dengan salah satu siswa tahun ketujuh yang Baekhyun tahu berada di Slytherin juga -Markus Hargraves- jika dia ingat dengan baik.

Inilah yang ia butuhkan.

"Hai, François!" Baekhyun memanggil keras, menghalangi jalan mereka dan membuat mereka berdua melompat, "Hari yang indah, bukan? Hai juga, Hargraves. Aku Baekhyun by the way, teman sekamar François."

"H-hai ..."

"Biarkan aku menghias jubahmu." Baekhyun menyambar lencana Prefek dan memakaikannya ke jubah Markus. Baekhyun kemudian menepuk bahu siswa itu dan tersenyum berseri-seri. "Simpan untukku, ya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" François mengerutkan kening.

"Hanya berbelanja beberapa." Baekhyun berlari. "Sampai jumpa nanti!"

Ia akhirnya berhenti setelah mencapai Shrieking Shack, yakin bahwa tidak ada orang untuk memata-matai dirinya. Kehabisan napas, ia mundur di balik pohon cemara dan mundur pelan-pelan dengan mata tertutup.

 _"_ _Three_ _D'_ _s. "_ Ia mengucapkan kata-kata Kakaknya pelan. _"_ _Destination._ _Determination_ _. Deliberation."_

Baekhyun harus pergi ke Knockturn Alley untuk belanja Natal. Dia harus ber-Apparate disana, ia bertekad untuk melakukannya, dan ia akan melakukannya dengan sengaja, tanpa tergesa-gesa.

Baiklah.

Baekhyun mengambil napas.

Dia bisa melakukannya.

Dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

Dengan suara retakan yang keras, Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan membiarkan sensasi memutar merebut tubuhnya pergi.

* * *

"-dan bak mandi meluap. Dimana-mana. Kamar mandi Prefek, bisa kau bayangkan?" Yifan menghela napas, menyelesaikan tegukan terakhir Butterbeer nya. "Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, apakah Baekhyun melakukan semua ini agar lencana Prefek nya dicabut?"

"Ngmong-omong, apa kau melihatnya hari ini?" Joonmyun mengangkat matanya. "Aku tidak melihatnya di jajaran Prefek ketika kita meninggalkan Hogwarts pagi ini."

"Tidak. Aku juga tidak. Tapi aku berharap dia melahap permen atau membeli sesuatu di Zonko, bukannya menonton dan jalan-jalan ... Mengulur-ulur waktu, seperti biasanya."

"Yah, aku setuju."

"Benar." Mereka menatap gelas kosong mereka dan menghela napas. Yifan menjatuhkan diri dari bangkunya. "Ayo bersulang."

"Hmm. Cheers."

Lonceng berdentang lagi, dan kali ini, Luhan masuk, pipinya babak belur oleh angin, hidungnya memerah dari balik syal merah nya.

"Hei," Luhan mengangkat satu tangan memberi hormat. "Apa kalian memiliki pertemuan Prefek sendiri?"

Joonmyun tersenyum. "Kau bisa bergabung jika kau mau."

"Minum apa?" Yifan bertanya.

Luhan tersenyum.

"Firewhisky, please."

Alis Joonmyun berkedut sedikit. Yifan kembali minum tanpa berkomentar.

"Yifan hanya memberitahuku tentang keunikan Baekhyun." Joonmyeonn menggerutu ketika ia menenggak minumannya.

"Seperti?"

"Ingat ketika keran kamar mandi Prefek tidak bisa berhenti berputar tidak peduli mantra apa yang kita gunakan pada mereka? Dan seluruh tempat menjadi banjir?" Yifan berkata, alisnya terangkat.

Mata Luhan melebar marah.

"Itu ulahnya?!"

"Kau harus belajar hal-hal baru setiap hari ..."

"Masalahnya, Byun Baekhyun berada di luar kendali. Jika anak itu terus seperti ini, suatu hari ia akan mengalami kesulitan besar." Yifan berkata, melirik cemas pada Butterbeer-nya. "Kesulitan yang sangat besar."

"Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir padanya," Luhan merenung, memutar minuman dalam gelas sambil berpikir. "Ayahnya sangat berpengaruh di Kementerian, kan? Baekhyun memiliki koneksi dari orang-orang penting, yang akan mendukungnya kemanapun ia pergi. Dia tidak akan mendapat kecelakaan buruk, bahkan jika ia mendaratkan kakinya dimanapun."

"Dia juga memiliki kekayaan di belakangnya." Joonmyun mengangguk. "Keluarga Byun sangat kaya."

"Lebih kaya dari keluargamu?" Yifan mencibir.

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu," Joonmyeon mengerutkan bibirnya. "Lagipula, keluargaku tidak kaya, kami hanya-"

"Konglomerat."

"Oke oke sudah," Joonmyun menyatakan damai. Yifan bersandar ke belakang, menyeimbangkan posisi duduknya sebelum mengangguk pada mereka.

"Ada rencana untuk Christmas Ball?"

"Aku tidak berpikir untuk membawa pasangan." Kata Joonmyeon dengan tenang. "Sebagai Prefek, kita mungkin akan disuruh mengawasi anak-anak selama pesta, lebih mudah bergerak jika kita tidak membawa pasangan. Aku pikir aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Sama, itulah apa yang aku pikirkan." Yifan setuju, mengangguk sambil merenung. "Luhan?"

Mereka berbalik menatap Luhan, dikejutkan oleh wajah keputusasaan Luhan. Prefek Gryffindor itu tampak akan menangis.

* * *

Jongin menatap keseriusan di wajah Kyungsoo, bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Apa maksudmu, kau kehilangan dia?" Jongin akhirnya bertanya setelah beberapa saat.

Kyungsoo hanya memberinya tatapan tak berdaya, dan Jongin tiba-tiba menyadari pertanyaannya mungkin kurang tepat. Maka dia memperbaikinya.

"Apa kau tahu dimana biasanya Baekhyun pergi? Mungkin dia sudah selesai berbelanja dan kembali ke kastil."

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Um ... apa kau yakin? Lalu ... bagaimana dengan toko-toko utama? Apa kau ingat Baekhyun pernah kesana?"

"Tidak, tidak." Kata Kyungsoo singkat, wajahnya berubah suram. "Dia akan kembali sendiri."

"Oh."

Dari matanya, Jongin merasa bahwa Kyungsoo tahu persis dimana Baekhyun menghilang, tapi ia tidak berniat berbagi informasi dengannya. Samar-samar rasanya sakit, tanpa tahu kenapa. Jongin menendang salju di sekelilingnya dan menatap mata besar Kyungsoo. Siswa Slytherin itu tampak tegang hari ini. Jongin menyukai saat mereka berdua mengobrol tentang ramuan di bawah tanah. Ia berdehem.

"Apa kau sudah selesai berbelanja Natal? Kita bisa melakukannya bersama-sama."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dengan-"

"Mereka sedang memilihkan baju untuk Chanyeol." Jongin tersenyum.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tersenyum kembali.

"Dengar, hanya karena Baekhyun tidak ada disini, bukan berarti aku perlu-"

"Aku tidak meminta karena Byun Baekhyun, aku hanya berpikir kita bisa ..." Jongin berhenti sejenak, meringis. "Sudahlah. Lupakan."

"Aku sudah selesai berbelanja Natal."

"Benar. Bagus kalau begitu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya, dan Jongin tersipu. Kadang-kadang Jongin berharap bisa mengungkapkan kekecewaannya tanpa terlihat seperti anak nakal berusia lima tahun. Jongin sudah akan berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu, ketika Kyungsoo memanggilnya kembali.

"Tunggu." Kata Kyungsoo lembut. "Aku tidak keberatan membantumu memilih hadiah, jika kau ingin."

Jongin melihat kembali, tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?"

 _Martabat_ _,_ _Kim_ _Jongin_ _._ _Demi Tuhan_ _,_ _martabat_ _._

Kyungsoo meliriknya kemudian menyeringai kecil. "Yeah," katanya. "Aku tidak keberatan. Daripada harus mendengar ocehan tak berujung Baekhyun sepanjang waktu."

"Aku tidak membeli banyak. Hanya hadiah untuk Tao, itu saja."

"Itu seharusnya tidak lama."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan utama bersama-sama, dan Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya meminta maaf ketika mendengar nama Tao.

"Ngomong-omong, aku minta maaf tentang apa yang aku lakukan terakhir kali dengan Baekhyun... Itu ... itu sedikit konyol, aku akui."

"Itu bukan salahmu," Jongin meyakinkan dengan tegas, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu ide Baekhyun."

"Aku juga ikut terlibat dalam pertengkaran."

"Oh, benar."

"Lagipula," Kyungsoo mendesah, melindungi wajahnya dari angin dingin, "apa kau punya ide tentang apa yang harus kita berikan untuk Tao? Atau kita hanya mencarinya begitu saja?"

"Uhhh, Tao suka Ramalan ... Jadi aku pikir sesuatu seperti jimat keberuntungan akan baik."

"Sebuah jimat keberuntungan?" Kyungsoo merenungkan. "Aku tahu dimana untuk mendapatkan itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ikut denganku."

Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo yang membawanya ke gang di belakang Darwis & Banges, kaki mereka gemetar untuk menendang salju dari sepatu mereka. Tampaknya, sangat sedikit siswa yang berkeliaran di daerah itu, jauh lebih tenang dan lebih kosong daripada bagian lain dari Hogsmeade. Toko-toko disini jauh lebih sederhana, terletak berhadapan satu sama lain seperti potongan puzzle bengkok. Toko yang Kyungsoo pilih berada di sebelah Apotek, sedikit mewah dan berbau ginseng bahkan dari luar. Toko itu memiliki kain ungu besar yang menutupi kaca jendela, dan nama "Delina's Delusions" ditulis di atas dinding dalam huruf emas besar.

Jongin menatap toko dengan sedikit keraguan.

"Masuklah," Kyungsoo membuka pintu, dan Jongin patuhi setelah merasa ragu-ragu.

Toko itu jauh lebih besar daripada kelihatannya. Permadani menggantung di atas dinding bunga, tebal dan berwarna-warni, mengingatkan Jongin pada sarang Trelawney di kelas Ramalan. Puluhan keranjang anyaman melayang di udara di sekitar ruangan, beberapa berisikan bunga dan tanaman ajaib, lainnya berisikan batu mulia dari berbagai ukuran dan nuansa. Di tengah ruangan terdapat meja bundar kecil dengan bola kristal tunggal di atasnya. Burung hantu bertengger di balik itu, memiringkan kepala hitamnya pada mereka acuh tak acuh, dengan tanda yang tergantung di lehernya:

 _"Let your stars choose for you"_

Jongin mencari seorang pemilik toko, tapi entah bagaimana ia tidak menemukannya.

"Apa-"

"Gunakan bola kristal," Kyungsoo menjelaskan, "bola itu akan menampilkan item berbeda yang mungkin sesuai dengan kebutuhanmu, tergantung pada apa atau siapa yang kau pikirkan."

Siswa Gryffindor mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Serius?"

"Serius. Hanya letakkan tanganmu pada bola kristal dan pikirkan jimat keberuntungan. Pergilah."

Sedikit curiga, Jongin meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kristal dingin dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menghindari tatapan menilai burung hantu itu. Ketika dia melirik bola kristal lagi, ia hampir mengeluarkan teriakan. Gambar sepasang anting-anting plum baru saja muncul entah dari mana, dengan tulisan kecil "item 869" di bawahnya. Jongin setengah kagum, setengah khawatir.

"Itu luar biasa!" Jongin berteriak kagum.

"Lihat?" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Aku bilang itu akan menampilkan item yang kau butuhkan."

"Yah, aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa itu tebakan yang sangat akurat ..." Jongin mengerutkan kening pada anting-anting, berkedip ragu. "Aku tidak mungkin memberikannya pada Tao. Dia feminin, memang, tapi pasti ada batasan yang-"

"Kebanyakan pelanggan yang datang ke sini adalah anak perempuan, sebenarnya." Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Serius?" Jongin berbalik menatapnya. "Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa menemukan toko ini?"

"Aku biasanya pergi ke Apotek sebelah," kata Kyungsoo dengan sentuhan pembelaan. "Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk mencoba. Aku sedang mencari hadiah untuk ibuku."

"Benar."

"Kita bisa menemukan toko lain, jika kau ingin, aku hanya menyarankan ini untuk bersenang-senang ..."

"Tidak tidak. Aku akan mencoba ini lagi. Um ... Aku bisa mengubah item tidak?"

Kyungsoo mengawasinya diam-diam untuk beberapa saat, lalu mengangguk pada bola kristal. "Hanya pikrikan sesuatu yang berbeda, seperti yang ingin kau berikan pada Tao."

Jongin melakukan yang terbaik untuk membayangkan wajah Tao di pikirannya, senyum kucing Tao, sosok Tao di asrama, wajah gembira Tao setiap kali mereka memenangkan pertandingan Quidditch. Tak lama, gambar di bawah telapak tangannya berubah dan item yang berbeda muncul, nomor 536, membuat Jongin tersenyum geli.

"Kurang lebih seperti ini."

"Apa kau puas?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku pikir begitu. Bagaimana cara membelinya?"

Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika burung hantu di bar berkukuk, mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang ke arah belakang toko, menghilang di balik permadani gantung. Ketika burung itu kembali beberapa saat kemudian, ia membawa sebuah kotak di cakarnya bersama keranjang kecil yang terbuat dari jerami. "Untuk uang," Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

Jongin melihat label harga di bawah keranjang, meringis, dan menjatuhkan empat galleon dan tujuh sickles ke dalamnya. Burung hantu itu terbang lagi dan menghilang ke belakang toko, meninggalkan Jongin dengan item yang baru dibelinya, dan uang di dompetnya mulai menipis. Jongin berpaling ke arah Kyungsoo saat mereka berjalan keluar dari toko.

"Sialan, kau tidak memberitahuku kalau itu itu mahal. Aku bangkrut."

"Maaf," Kyungsoo berkedip, malu. "Kisaran harga disana cukup lumayan, aku lupa menyebutkan."

Jongin mendesah. "Setidaknya, aku pikir Tao pasti suka."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Tempat itu?" Jongin menatap, menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tampak sedikit cemas. "Ya, aku menyukainya. Terima kasih sudah menunjukkannya padaku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia tampak benar-benar lega.

"Sama-sama."

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arah apotek tersebut.

"Apa kau ingin ke sana?"

"Apa kau mau?" Tanya anak yang lebih tua.

"Aku ingin tahu jenis toko yang biasanya kau kunjungi."

"Ini toko biasa. Aku pergi ke sana untuk membeli akar Aconite untuk ..."

Dia berhenti, membuat Jongin cemberut.

"Untuk apa?"

"Draught of Living Fire."

Jongin berhenti, dia belum pernah mendengar tentang jenis ramuan itu sebelumnya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Kyungsoo membuat resep sendiri. Dengan nama seperti itu, mungkin bukan ramuan cinta. Hal ini membuat Jongin penasaran. Kyungsoo jelas tampak cukup ambisius dan mampu menciptakan ramuan sendiri, bukan demi masyarakat, tetapi demi dirinya sendiri. Pada saat yang sama, Kyungsoo tampak sadar diri tentang bakatnya, seolah-olah itu adalah sesuatu yang harus disembunyikan. Jongin tertarik. Ia ingin belajar pada Kyungsoo diam-diam dan kemudian tersenyum gembira.

"Ajari aku."

Kyungsoo melebar matanya, benar-benar tercengang.

"Apa?"

"Ajari aku cara menyeduh ramuan itu. Aku ingin belajar."

"Aku ... kau ... aku ..."

"Ayo, aku belajar dengan cepat dan aku seorang siswa yang patuh ... jadilah guruku."

Kyungsoo akhirnya berkedip terkejut.

"J-jadilah guruku ..." gumam Kyungsoo lemah.

Ketika Jongin akhirnya mengerti, dia tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk.

"Iya. Jadilah guruku, Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku punya dua kondisi," kata Kyungsoo serius, tatapannya berubah tegas.

"Tentu. Jadi apa itu?"

"Pertama, aku hanya akan mengajarimu tentang ramuan itu menurut teori, aku menolak untuk melakukannya untukmu atau harus praktek pada setiap tahapan, dan aku melarangmu untuk mencobanya sendiri di lapangan."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kedua," Kyungsoo terus berbicara tanpa mendengarkan. "Kau tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini. Aku ingin ini tetap menjadi rahasia antara kau dan aku. Rahasia kecil kita. Milik kita sendiri."

Jongin berkedip, dan melihat warna merah perlahan merayap ke pipi Kyungsoo. Apakah ia malu, atau kedinginan? Jongin tidak tahu. Pada akhirnya, dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji."

* * *

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika sensasi memutar berhenti, berkedip cemas beberapa kali, tidak berani menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Apakah dia masih utuh? Baekhyun menyentuh lengannya, hidungnya, pantatnya. Dan segala sesuatu tampak dimana mereka seharusnya. Ketika Baekhyun memandang sekelilingnya, ia melihat papan bengkok, reyot dan tua, tergantung di dinding di atas kepalanya. _'_ _Knockturn_ _Alley_ _'_ tulisannya.

Baekhyun perlahan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku berhasil!" Bisiknya gembira.

Di sekelilingnya, sebagian besar gang tampak sepi, hanya ada satu atau dua nenek sihir tua yang menunggu di depan pintu dengan tampilan menakutkan. Seorang pria yang nampak berbahaya berjalan melewatinya, menyalip Baekhyun tanpa memandangnya sekilas. Pria itu tidak memiliki lengan. Baekhyun menelan ludah dan menegakkan punggungnya, mencoba untuk tidak terlihat terganggu.

Gang itu sedikit lebih gelap daripada yang Baekhyun pikir. Tapi sekarang ia sudah disini, ia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya terhalang oleh sesuatu yang begitu kecil. Sudah waktunya untuk mengeksplorasi. Dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam, Baekhyun menyesuaikan syal dan terjun ke gang gelap. Toko pertama yang ia masuki adalah sebuah toko kecil yang penuh dengan Shrunken Head bernama Noggin & Bonce, tapi dia tidak tinggal untuk waktu yang lama. Dia ragu Kyungsoo akan senang menerima hal seperti itu sebagai hadiah Natal, lagipula. Shrunken Head juga tidak memiliki estetika, dan Baekhyun tidak berpikir bahwa ia ingin memiliki satu gantung di tiang ranjangnya. Oleh karena itu, tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama disana. Dia berjalan keluar tanpa penundaan.

Berikutnya, Baekhyun berhenti di sebuah toko buku, mengagumi untuk waktu yang lama. Satu atau dua buku membuatnya menggigil, dia menahan hasratnya untuk bertanya-tanya apakah ia harus membelinya atau tidak, sampai pemilik toko tiba-tiba mendesis padanya untuk tidak berlama-lama jika tidak berniat untuk membeli _-ini bukan_ _perpustakaan untuk_ _anak nakal_ _,_ _katanya-_. Kesal, Baekhyun mendongakkan dagunya dan langsung keluar dari toko.

Baekhyun membeli hadiah untuk Yifan di toko ketiga, Borgin and Burkes, yang entah bagaimana ia berhasil memperoleh bungkusan mata naga dengan harga enam galleon dan sepuluh knuts. Artefak itu diduga digunakan sebagai magnet bagi kekuasaan, kekayaan, dan kemakmuran yang menjamin untuk tahun yang akan datang. Baekhyun sangat meragukan hal itu akan bekerja. Tapi setidaknya, itu akan terlihat cantik di rak buku Yifan.

Toko terakhir bernama The Coffin House, tempat yang remang-remang dengan eksterior hitam dan pintu yang tampaknya telah terjepit di antara dua toko lain. Di dalam, pemilik toko sedang tidur di belakang meja, mendengkur lembut dengan lilin yang menyala menakutkan di sebelah wajahnya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu di belakangnya saat masuk.

"Halo?" Katanya.

Si penjual mendengus. Hanya ada satu pelanggan lain di belakang toko, memegang sebuah buku dengan punggung menghadap ke arahnya. Rak juga diisi dengan benda-benda aneh, kalung terbuat dari tulang, jimat, cairan untuk mumifikasi, dan boneka musang yang ditempelkan ke dinding. Baekhyun mendongak, ada tanda yang tergantung di langit-langit dengan rantai tua berkarat.

 _"Everything you need on the dead and the otherworld._

 _Buy at your own risks."_

Lucu.

Baekhyun berjalan ke belakang toko, mengambil gelang kecil yang terbuat dari gigi manusia. Pasti ini adalah hadiah Natal yang tidak layak, sama sekali tidak. Tapi ada sebuah kalung yang tergantung di sebelahnya, yang tampak jauh lebih layak. Liontinya adalah logam kecil yang memiliki bentuk busur tebal, dengan telinga memanjang yang tampak seperti sayap di bagian atas, berbentuk gigi kecil penyok di bagian bawah. Sebuah batu hitam legam bertatahkan di tengah, bercahaya remang dalam gelap. Baekhyun mengambilnya. Itu cukup.

Dia menatap pelanggan berjubah yang berdiri hanya beberapa langkah darinya. Pelanggan itu memakai tudung di atas kepalanya. Baekhhyun mengerutkan kening sedikit. Buku di tangan orang asing itu berkilauan di bawah cahaya lilin, dan Baekhyun melihat tulisan disana. 'Necromancy'.

Kemudian, pelanggan itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba, seakan diperingatkan bahwa ia sedang diawasi. Baekhyun tersentak. Dia berkedip, merasa seperti dia telah melihat orang itu sebelumnya, tapi tidak cukup mengetahui siapa itu, tidak dapat membedakan fiturnya dalam kegelapan. Apakah siswa lain?

"Maaf, aku ..." ia mulai. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menatap ..."

Tapi pelanggan itu berbalik dengan kerasa, mengambil bukunya, kemudian melemparkan uangnya di meja dan meninggalkan toko tanpa mengucapkan satu kata. Baekhyun berkedip, sedikit terguncang. Tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti tidak boleh tinggal disini lebih lama lagi.

Pemilik toko akhirnya terbangun dari tidur siangnya karena suara denting uang, dan ia duduk untuk mengumpulkan koin yang tersisa di meja ke dalam kotak uang sendiri. Baekhyun berdeham, mengambil liontin cantik di stand, dan membawanya ke meja.

"Aku ingin memiliki ini, please." Katanya cepat.

Penyihir tua menatapnya.

Kemudian dengan anggukan kecil, ia berhati-hati mengambil kalung itu ke tangannya dan memperhatikannya dengan cermat.

"Pilihan yang bijaksana," dia tersenyum, terlihat ramah dari dekat. "Kau memilih benda yang bagus, Anakku. Kalung ini adalah Seventh Sense."

"Seventh apa?"

"Sense. Ini adalah artefak yang berguna, ini ... memberikanmu rasa kesadaran yang penuh atas lingkungan, lebih hebat daripada yang bisa dibayangkan. Dia akan memperingatkanmu tentang segala sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membahayakanmu dalam jarak lima puluh meter, setidaknya."

"Aku berpikir membelikan itu untuk seorang teman."

"Yah, itu hadiah yang indah." Kata penyihir itu. "Kalung ini akan melindungi temanmu dari bahaya yang paling tak terduga. Ini akan menangkalnya dari kekuatan tak terduga dan tak terlihat."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Seperti Teropong-Curiga?"

"Jauh lebih baik daripada Teropong-Curiga," pemilik toko terkekeh. "Tapi ada kemiripan, kukira."

"Berapa harganya?"

"Tujuh Galleon dan lima sickles, please."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan uang tanpa ragu-ragu, dan penyihir tua menatapnya.

"Kau sangat muda," katanya dengan sedikit kecurigaan. "Kau bukan seorang siswa, kan?"

"Aku? Oh uh ..." Baekhyun tergagap. "Tidak, aku hanya terlihat muda. Semua orang Asia terlihat lebih muda dari usia mereka, kau harus tahu, haha."

"Aku mengenal syal itu, tapi." Kata si penjual, menyipitkan matanya di bawah lampu lilin redup, mencoba untuk melihat warna syal zamrud Slytherin. "Ya ... bukankah ini syal dari Hogw-"

"Aku harus pergi," Baekhyun buru-buru memutus. "Sampai jumpa!"

Dia memasukkan hadiah untuk Kyungsoo ke dalam tasnya dan langsung keluar dari toko, hampir membanting pintu di belakangnya dan tergesa-gesa untuk pergi. Dia telah berkeliling cukup lama. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk kembali ke sekolah.

* * *

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" Joonmyun berkedip, samar-samar ngeri, menatap Yifan seolah berkata apa yang harus dilakukan. "Apa ini topik sensitif, eh?"

Yifan melambaikan tangannya. "Tidak, itu hanya-"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Luhan dan menatap gelasnya dengan sedih sambil mendesah dalam. "Itu hanya mengingatkanku pada Minseok, dan fakta bahwa ini tahun terkahir kami ... dan fakta bahwa aku ayam pengecut ... dan fakta bahwa kesempatan terakhirku akan pergi begitu saja, tanpa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk meraihnya ... dan hanya ..." dia mendesah dramatis dan menutupi matanya. "Jangan pedulikan aku."

"Kita bisa bicara tentang sesuatu yang lain," kata Yifan dengan terburu-buru. "Seperti ... err, bagaimana cuaca."

Joonmyun menempatkan tangannya di bahu Luhan.

"Apa kau perlu meraihnya, lagipula?"

Yifan membuka mata lebar-lebar pada Joonmyeon dari seberang meja, diam-diam mengucapkan peringatan.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Luhan menatap Firewhisky-nya. "Mungkin akan berakhir seperti ini? Mungkin Minseok dan aku hanya menjadi seperti ini."

"Atau mungkin tidak."

"Ya," Joonmyun menepuk punggungnya, "bagaimana kau bisa yakin sampai kau mencobanya?"

Mata Yifan mengeluarkan sinyal bahaya, tangannya memberi isyarat pada Joonmyun untuk menghentikan omongannya dari bawah meja.

 _Kau tidak akan selamat mulai hari ini!_ Yifan melotot.

Joonmyun hanya mengerutkan kening. Memberi sinyal balik pada Yifan.

 _Bagaimana lagi_ _?_ _Kita perlu membantumya_ _!_

"Tidak apa-apa guys," Luhan tiba-tiba berkata. "Aku perlu mengatasinya cepat atau lambat. Mungkin juga melakukannya sekarang sebelum terlambat. Kita tidak perlu berbicara tentang hal itu."

Joonmyun dan Yifan bertukar pandangan ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

Luhan berhenti, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah masam.

"Oke, tidak ada. Sebenarnya ..."

"Hai teman-teman."

Mereka semua tersentak, terkejut dengan panggilan mendadak, dan Joonmyun hampir jatuh dari kursinya ketika tangan orang itu tiba-tiba menepuk keras bahunya. Itu Yasmine Abott, rekan prefek nya.

"Yasmine?" Joonmyun berkedip, kemudian menatap minuman kosong yang tersisa di atas meja. "Oh, eh, maaf tentang ini. Kami akan terus berpatroli langsung, haha."

"Tidak, tidak, aku disini bukan untuk itu," katanya dengan senyum geli. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kalian tahu dimana Byun Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun?" Yifan melompat, meluncur dari bangku. "Kenapa? Apa dia pergi?"

"Uh ... tak satu pun dari Prefek lain melihatnnya untuk dua jam setidaknya."

Luhan dan Joonmyun saling memandang dengan khawatir, dan Luhan cepat melompat berdiri.

"Apa kau sudah mencari di semua toko?"

"Ya." Yasmine mengangguk. "Aku juga bertemu Minseok di jalan. Memintanya untuk mencari di Zonko dan Shrieking Shack. Kami sudah meminta semua orang yang kami temui, tapi... Ini benar-benar aneh."

"Kemana dia pergi kali ini?" Yifan geram, menata ulang syal dan menuju pintu dengan yang lain di belakangnya. "Seseorang harus memanggil guru. Dimana Kyungsoo? Dia harusnya tahu kemana idiot itu pergi, mereka selalu bersama-sama."

Yasmine meliriknya dan berhenti.

"Nah, anehnya," katanya sambil mengernyit, "kami menemukan Kyungsoo bersama siswa Gryffindor yang bernama Kim Jongin di dekat Darwis & Banges. Tidak ada orang lain lagi bersama mereka. "

"Dengan Kim Jongin?" Sekarang giliran Luhan yang terkejut.

"Ya, hanya dia." Yasmine mengangkat bahu. "Baekhyun tidak bersama mereka."

"Merlin ..." Yifan menerobos keluar dari pub, jubahnya berkibar di belakangnya. Yang lain berlari keluar setelah dia, empat Prefek berjalan di salju bersama-sama dan bergegas menuju jalan utama. Sekarang banyak siswa yang mulai kembali ke kastil. Bosan dengan dingin, atau puas dengan belanjaan mereka, mereka berkumpul dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil dan meninggalkan Hogsmeade, tas berat mereka tergantung di bahu dan obrolan mengisi udara. Di antara mereka, tak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun. Joonmyun menjatuhkan lengannya ke sisi tubuhnya dan membiarkan suara sedihnya keluar.

"Kemana sih dia pergi?"

Kedinginan merasuk ke bawah tulang Yifan. Dia tiba-tiba punya ide tentang keberadaan Baekhyun sekarang, dan sangat berharap bahwa Baekhyun tidak berada disana. Jika itu terjadi, dia harus mendapatkan Baekhyun sebelum orang lain. Menggerakkan tumitnya, Yifan mencoba untuk mengambil langkah ke depan dan berlari, tapi menabrak siswa yang mencoba berjalan melewatinya dari arah yang berlawanan. Anak laki-laki itu jatuh ke salju dengan suara teredam, tasnya turun ke lutut, mata besarnya berkedip tenang.

Yifan mengenalinya. Itu siswa Hufflepuff yang dipanggil Zhang Yixing.

"Maaf," gumam Yifan, ragu-ragu sejenak, lalu cepat-cepat mengulurkan tangan. "Aku ... aku benar-benar menyesal, aku menyakitimu? Aku hanya…"

"Tidak, tidak, aku baik-baik." Yixing tersenyum bingung, dan mengambil uluran tangan Yifan. "Maaf aku masih di jalan. Ini adalah kesalahanku."

Yifan menariknya ke atas, menyadari bahwa Yixinf cukup berat untuk tubuh rampingnya, dan kedua tangan siswa Hufflepuff itu sangat hangat. Sebelum Yifan bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, suara Luhan datang berteriak.

"Yifan! Minseok menemukannya!"

Yifan tersentak, cepat-cepat menyeret Yixing untuk berdiri, kemudian melihat ke arah Luhan. Yixing tampak tenang, tapi sedikit bingung dengan kepanikan para Prefek itu.

"Aku ... eumm sampai jumpa nanti," Yifan tergagap, sebelum lepas landas.

Yixing berkedip ingin tahu dan tersenyum. Dia mungkin akan menjawab, atau mungkin tidak, tapi Yifan sudah berlari menuju gang tetangga, berteriak marah ketika ia melihat Baekhyun berdiri di sana, dengan Minseok yang menanyainya.

Prefek Ravenclaw itu tampak benar-benar marah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yifan, terengah-engah. "Dimana-"

"Aku menangkapnya kembali dari arah Shrieking Shack," kata Minseok sambil melirik Joonmyun, "tapi dia pasti tidak datang dari dalam. Aku ada di dalam gubuk ketika aku melihatnya muncul entah dari mana. Tidak ada alasan dia berada di sana. Dia tidak akan memberitahuku kemana dia pergi."

Terhadap dinding bata, Baekhyun tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya, masih menantang dan pantang menyerah, tapi sedikit ketakutan. Yifan menatap Baekhyun, menuntut jawaban, lalu melirik pakaian anak itu dan melihat bahwa tasnya hilang _-mungkin_ _dibuang_ _di suatu tempat_ _,_ _untuk menghindari_ _pencarian_ _-_ Ini menegaskan keraguan terakhirnya. Baekhyun pasti pergi ke Knockturn Alley.

Luhan segera melihat Yifan yang mengikuti tatapan Prefek Slytherin itu dan meminta Baekhyun dengan suara keras.

"Dimana tasmu?"

"Uhh ... Kehilangan itu saat di jalan." Baekhyun mencoba dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Kami mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau tidak berada di Hogsmeade, Baekhyun, kami khawatir."

"Kalian hanya tidak cukup keras mencariku."

"Kami sudah memanggil para guru dan mereka akan berada disini sekarang." Minseok memarahi, "Jika kau pergi ke tempat yang tidak pantas ..."

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak."

"Lencana Prefekmu juga tidak ada."

"Aku …"

"Kehilangan itu juga?" Minseok mengangkat alis. "Baekhyun, aku takut kita harus pergi ke kepala sekolah."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun melompat. "Tidak! Tidak! McGonagall, dia akan merobekku dan mencabik-cabikku dengan jepit rambutnya!"

"Aku yakin dia akan senang mendengarmu mengatakan itu," Luhan membuka mata terkesan.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tidak. Ayolah. Mari masuk akal... ini baik-baik saja. Ayo kita tenang. "

"Dengar, Baekhyun, satu-satunya yang tidak masuk akal disini adalah kau sendiri!"

"Mungkin pergi ke kepala sekolah tidak akan diperlukan," Yifan mencoba untuk mengatakan, tapi tatapan Minseok menembaknya. For a five foot seven tall steamed dumpling, Yifan yakin Minseok sangat menakutkan ketika marah.

"Baekhyun. Kecuali kau memberitahu kami sekarang kemana kau menyelinap, kau tidak akan ke kantor McGonagall."

"Tunggu!" Terdengar suara berteriak pada mereka dari belakang.

Baekhyun mengangkat matanya, dan ketika mereka semua berbalik, mereka melihat Kyungsoo bergegas ke arah mereka, terengah-engah, menarik Jongin di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu kemana dia pergi," Kyungsoo menjelaskan. "Dia ingin aku pergi bersamanya sejak bulan lalu, tapi aku menolak karena aku pikir itu adalah hal bodoh untuk dilakukan. Tapi aku akan memberitahu kalian sekarang ... "

"Kyungsoo ... tidak," Baekhyun membuka mata lebar.

"Kemana dia?" Minseok menyipitkan mata.

Kyungsoo mengambil napas, matanya bimbang untuk sepersekian detik, sebelum ia menumpahkan kata-katanya. "Diagon Alley."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya diam-diam, dan Prefek lainnya saling menatap.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," ekspresi Kyungsoo gelap, ia tidak melihat mata Baekhyun. "Dia terus mengatakan bahwa Hogsmeade terlalu membosankan baginya dan dia ingin berbelanja di suatu tempat yang lebih besar. Dia tidak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa dia telah menemukan jalan rahasia ke Diagon Alley. Jadi ..."

"Tunggu," kata Minseok, menyipitkan matanya. "Kalian berdua adalah teman baik. Siapa tahu kau bilang seperti untuk menutupi kesalahannya?"

"Aku ... Aku tidak-"

"Dia mengatakan kebenaran," Jongin tiba-tiba melangkah, menarik Kyungsoo ke belakangnya. "Aku bersama mereka ketika Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia akan pergi. Dia pergi sebelum kami bisa menghentikannya."

Sekarang, Baekhyun sendiri langsung tercengang. Luhan menatap Jongin heran, asli. Apakah dia sudah gila? Setelah beberapa saat ragu-ragu, Minseok melirik sosok bisu Baekhyun, lalu mempelajari ekspresi sungguh-sungguh Jongin dan mengerutkan bibirnya. Sebelum Minseok bisa mengeraskan hatinya lagi, Yifan berjalan maju dengan tangan mendamaikan.

"Dengar," katanya. "Baek, menyelinap keluar tanpa memberitahu siapapun dari kami adalah pelanggaran, peraturan sekolah itu penting. Jika kau pergi ke tempat yang salah, kau bisa di suspensi. Mungkin bahkan diusir. Lebih baik hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi lagi. "

"Aku ... aku tahu."

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa kau mampu menjaga status Prefekmu. Ini tergantung pada apa yang guru katakan." Yifan berhenti, mengambil napas. "Baek, kau mengerti?"

"Ya." Kata Baekhyun, seperti biasanya malu-malu.

"Baik." Yifan menghirup udara, diam-diam lega bahwa mereka setidaknya bisa menyimpulkan masalah hanya dengan beberapa kata-kata kasar dan hukuman ringan. "Kau Prefek juga, jadi kita tidak bisa mengambil poin darimu sekarang. Tapi kau pasti akan kena detensi lagi. "

"Benar."

"Kau bisa mengucapkan terima kasih pada temanmu juga." Yasmine tersenyum dari samping.

Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo, mereka berdua bertukar tatapan dalam diam. Baekhyun menurunkan tatapannya lebih dulu, untuk pertama kali.

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," bisik Kyungsoo, masih gemetar sedikit.

"Ayo kita pergi," Joonmyun menghela napas, menempatkan tangannya di dahinya. "Para guru akan mencari kita sekarang."

"Ya, ayo."

Yifan melemparkan satu lirikan terakhir pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di belakangnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Jongin mencoba untuk berlama-lama disana, tapi ia melihat Kyungsoo memegang pergelangan tangannya, memberinya anggukan dan isyarat untuk pergi. Jongin patuh, dan segera berlari menghampiri Luhan. Sebelum berbalik, Yifan melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling berhadapan.

Apakah Yifan melihat atau tidak, Kyungsoo sedang membuka tasnya tanpa kata, menarik keluar tas kulit Baekhyun yang bahan masih basah dari salju, ia menyerahkannya ke Baekhyun dengan anggukan kecil.

Baekhyun menatap tasnya, lalu memandang wajah tanpa ekspresi Kyungsoo. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka berteman, Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **mind to review?**

.

.

.

.

 **The Magic Neep:** Pedagang sayur ajaib di Hogsmeade

 **Disapparate:** Teleportasi ajaib, hampir sama dengan Apparate. Bedanya, Apparate memunculkan pemantra sedangkan Disapparate menghilangkan pemantra

 **Three D's:** Instruktur untuk melakukan Apparate atau Disapparate

 **Zonko:** Toko joke yang menjual produk treat atau trol

 **Darwis & Banges:** Toko instrumen dan peralatan sihir

 **Gaelleon, Sickles & Knuts :** Mata uang penyihir

 **Akar Aconite:** Akar tumbuhan yang berbentuk rumput-rumputan yang biasa hidup di daerah yang pegunungan di belahan bumi bagian utara

 **Shrunken Head:** Kepala manusia yang digunakan untuk tujuan trofi, ritual, atau perdagangan

 **Necromancy:** Bentuk divination dimana mereka yang menggunakannya akan memanggil arwah untuk mendapatkan perlindungan atau ilmu pengetahuan _(Btw ada yang sudah nonton film Mythica? itu juga bercerita tentang Necromancy. It's so damn damn interesting. Dan series keduanya sudah dirilis tahun ini)_

 **Teropong-Curiga:** Sebuah dark detektor. Benda itu akan menyala, berputar dan berdesing bila berada tidak jauh dari seseorang yang mencurigakan

.

.

.

.  
.

 **A/N:** Halooo maaf saya update nya ngaret hehehehe. Selain karena wifi di kosan saya bermasalah, tugas sebelum liburan sangat banyak :(( saya sangat berterimakasih pada kalian yg masih sudi membaca ff ini hehehe XD


End file.
